Desire
by ShanRB
Summary: There are thoughts that can't be stopped and some times those thoughts lead to more. RnA smut
1. Chapter 1

Desire

December 1990

Robert had realized Kate had been right to end their relationship. He had checked out of the relationship quite some time ago. He was sitting in his office having just gotten off the phone with her, she had left town several weeks ago. He still cared about Kate but Robert knows he hadn't been in love with her for some time now. If he had been he would have fought for her, he would have set a wedding date but he wouldn't commit. Most of all he would be more upset about the fact she had already left town. The time he had spent dealing with Faison had meant he was not spending time with her but that hadn't really bothered him either, not as much as it should have. He liked the idea of having someone to come home to but that didn't mean it had to be Kate that he came home to. While finding a way to remove Faison from his family's life he knew he had been helping the most important people in his life. The ones that would always come first.

Robert's feeling might have been all over the place but he had learned a lot over the last four months. The biggest being Sean's revelation about his part in the end of his and Anna's marriage. Anna had been the person he had been working so hard to protect. Of course, Robin safety had always been a part of it but there was no way Robert was going to let Faison take Anna away from him. From him, that is how he thinks of her, he still sees Anna as his. A smile formed on his lips as he thought about the last time they had danced together. It was Halloween and she had that sexy little dress on. The blonde wig he could have done without but it had been cute too. She'd laughed as they teased each other and it had felt so right his hand on her bare back, only two little straps between his hand and her skin.

Robert cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair when he realized he was getting turned on thinking about her. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it was happening a lot more lately. Thoughts of Anna lead to thoughts of holding her, kissing her, having her. This was how it had been when they first met. Robert had never responded to another woman like this, he couldn't ignore his need for her. He got up, "Alright time to think about something else Scorpio," he said to himself as he stood up. He picked the diamond bag as a distraction, thinking about this Jerome mess and a possible mysterious heir would clear his mind. He walked over to the blackboard, reading it over to see if there was anything there that maybe he's missed.

Robert had been working on that for about another hour when his phone rang. "Scorpio."

"Hi Daddy, are we still meeting at Kelly's after my dance class?"

"That was the plan."

"Good, we're almost done here, I'm just talking to Edge about a few moves he thinks I should try then I'm heading over there."

"Alright, see you there sweety." Robert hung up and started straightening up his desk. Dinner with his daughter was always something he looked forward to.

He got to Kelly's first and was talking to Ruby when Robin walked in with that Edge character. Robin walked over to him, Robert was glad that Edge didn't join them. He didn't really know if he trusted the guy and hadn't liked the way he had been looking at Anna on Thanksgiving. Robin walked over to him, "Hi sweety."

"Hi, Daddy. I know we had plans after this but do you mind that mom's going to be meeting us here?"

"No of course not, we were just hanging out tonight. We can ask mom if she wants to join us."

"Yeah alright," Robin said with a smile. She really liked that her parents have always gotten along and like doing things together. She had friends whose parents had gotten divorced and they could hardly speak to each other.

They had just finished eating when Anna walked in and smiled over at them. Before she could get over to their table Edge got up and started talking to her. Robert watched them, Anna had better not be interested in that guy, he thought. Watching them it was clear Edge was interested in her. They wandered over to the table and Robin started asking him some questions. Anna sat down, "Hi Robert."

"Hi, how was your day Luv?"

"Busy, this is the first time I've sat down since lunch I think."

"We already ate, are you hungry?"

"No, I grabbed something on the run a little while ago." Anna put her head back, then smiled. "Did Robin tell you I was coming here?"

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out at my place tonight, did you want to join us?"

"You know what, I think I might. Just kick back and relax with the two of you."

"Alright once Robin's done talking to that guy we can head over to my place."

Anna could hear the disdain in his voice, "What do you have against Edge?"

"What kind of name is that?"

Anna tried not to smile, "He's an artist I'm sure that's not what his parents named him."

Robert leaned across the table so he wouldn't be overheard. "Do you think it's a good idea that Robin is spending time with him?"

"He is giving her lots of pointers with her dancing and she's excited about that. There is nothing wrong with that."

Robert sat back and looked over at Robin and Edge, he didn't know what they were talking about but by just watching her he could tell Robin was excited about it. "Fine."

Anna leaned closer to him putting her hand on his arm, "It's alright that you're acting like a protective papa, just don't embarrass her."

He smiled looking back at Anna, "Alright."

"Mom, Dad. Edge just told me about one of the other groups practising tonight, he's going to be filming them can I please go watch?"

"I thought we were hanging out. Mom even agreed to come over."

"Oh," Robin's face dropped. "Um, can we do it tomorrow?"

Anna squeezed his arm slightly since she was still touching his arm, "Yeah, but you better not ditch me two days in a row."

Robin hugged him, a big smile on her face. "Thank you, Daddy."

"How long is this going until," Anna asked.

"It should be done by eight," Edge told her.

"I want you home by 8:30."

"Yes, mom."

"Anna it was nice seeing you," Edge said with a charming smile, then he and Robin walked out of Kelly's.

Robert didn't like it, not at all. That guy clearly thinks he has a shot with Anna. "Well I guess you're off the hook for coming over to my place but did you want to go for a walk before you head home?"

Anna smiled at him, "I'd like that."

Robert throws a few bills on the table then they got up and left. They walked for a while talking about what they are both working on. "Do you think our little girl is going to be a dancer when she grows up?" Robert asked after the work talk was done.

"I don't know, she really does love it and even if that's not her future it could still open doors for her. I'm just glad she has something that she's passionate about."

Robert smiled, "Yeah, so you know Edge has a thing for you."

"What?" she asked turning to look at him a smile on her face.

"You haven't figured that out? He flirts and the way he watches you."

"Oh, this is something you've noticed."

"I am rather observant."

"Is that what it is?" She grinned at him when he nodded. They walked a little closer to the water's edge, Anna looked out at the water. "I'm not oblivious Robert. I had noticed, that doesn't mean I'm interested."

"That's good, I just wanted to make sure you were aware." He cleared his throat trying to play off that she might have caught on that he was a little jealous.

"It is nice knowing that a man is interested in me."

"There are other men."

"Hmm, I'm not to sure about that. It's been a while since I felt like someone found me desirable."

Robert steps up behind her, "You are a beautiful woman Anna."

"Thank you," she smiled without turning.

"Trust me other men find you desirable." Anna didn't respond she just kept watching the water. Then his hands were on her hips, "You are sexy, I love watching the way you move." She could feel his breath hot on her neck. "You think some young guy with a ponytail is the only man that wants you?" He leaned down and kissed her neck, moving down to her shoulder. He slid one hand up her body squeezing her breast as he made his way to the collar of her shirt. He pulled her shirt out of the way exposing her shoulder and kissed her there. He pulled her against him, Anna moaned as he bit her shoulder and he pressed his rock hard cock into her back. "Just thinking about you lately is all it takes for me to get this turned on." He sucked on her shoulder then moved up to her ear and whispered, "You get me so hot Anna." He pushed against her back once more as he bit her earlobe then he let her go and walked away.

Anna was left alone looking out at the water breathing a little heavier now and very turned on. She put her hand to her neck, it was still wet from his attention. She wasn't sure but she felt certain he had marked her shoulder and that made her smile. They often flirted with each other. They talked about their past, about their feeling without admitting if they still had those same feelings. They hugged, they touched, sitting cuddled up on a couch was even quite common. Their kisses were always quick, nothing like what had just happened. There was nothing platonic about what had just happened. After a moment she was calmed down enough to leave as well.

When Anna got home she was glad that Robin wasn't there. She walked into her bedroom, she decided she wanted a shower. As she got undressed she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, there on her shoulder was a dark hickey. She started to get turned on again thinking about how it had gotten there.

...

Anna had hardly slept the night before and when she did she had very erotic dreams. She couldn't get Robert off her mind, she has been trying to focus on work all morning but couldn't. She was thinking about having his hand on her again. How his lips felt against her skin. About how much she wanted his mouth on her body, to make her quiver like he had so many times before. The feel of his hard-on pressed against her told her he wanted the same thing. Had he been thinking about them being together again? Was it just last night and the fact another man had shown interest in her? She bit her bottom lip this wasn't the first time she had thought about sex with Robert. Actually, it had been happening more and more lately but it had not been this intense in a very long time.

Anna decided she needed to understand what had happened last night, she got up and left her office. She poked her head into Sean's office, "Hey I just have to run over to headquarters for a bit. I should be back later this afternoon."

"Yeah, all right," Sean said not even looking up.

Anna made her way to Robert's office not sure what she was going to say when she got there but knew she had to see him. When she knocked Robert called for her to come in. When she walked she smiled saying hi to Robert and Guy. "Hi, Anna," Guy said.

"Hi, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, we were all but done here. Was there anything else boss?" Guy asked Robert.

He was looking over at Anna, "No, I think that's it for now."

"Alright, nice seeing you, Anna."

"Yeah, you too Guy," Anna said then Guy left Robert's office.

Robert looked up at Anna, "What brings you here today?"

Anna bit her lip, while she stared at his mouth. "I um, lunch. Do you want to go for lunch?"

"Sure," Robert got up and started to walk around his desk as Anna took a step towards him.

"Were you staking a claim?" she asked as he got close.

Robert looked at her and gave her a little grin, "What do you mean?"

"Lunch at your place and I'll show you," Anna said before she thought about what she was saying. What was she doing? Had she really just said that? All she could think about was him ravishing her body and the second she saw him Anna knew she wanted him and apparently, she wanted him right now.

"Alright." Normally he would put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of his office but he couldn't trust himself to touch her right now. He was fairly sure whatever was going to happen was a good thing but he didn't want to assume anything until she at least gave him some kind of sign. "Do you want to walk there?"

"Drive, I think that would be better," she answered without looking up at him.

As they drove Anna kept looking over at Robert, she wanted to touch him. She wanted to kiss him, to show him how much she wanted him. Anna had her hands in her lap not knowing what to do with them. Robert didn't know what to say either, he didn't think she was upset with him but he was sure she wanted to talk about what had happened last night. He doesn't regret what he had done, he just hoped she wasn't waiting to start screaming at him as soon as they are at his place. They parked then walked to the front door of Delafield's still without saying anything. As they waited for the elevator Anna bit her bottom lip again. Damn Robert thought she has been doing that since she got to his office and now that was all he could think about doing. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and exposed her neck. Her hair was down today and all he wanted to do was thrust his hands into her hair and pulled her close and kiss her.

When the doors opened they both stepped inside, they noticed the other one was breathing a little faster than they had been on the way over here. As the door closed behind them Anna reached out and grabbed his tie pulling him against her. "You did this and you are going to help me. I can't focus because you're all I can think about."

That was all he needed, Robert claimed her lips hungrily. Anna was already loosening his tie and undoing buttons. "I've wanted this to happen for a while now," he said breathing heavily. "I want to touch you. I burn for you, Anna." He started to remove her top and smiled when he saw the mark he had left on her last night. He kissed it, "Mine."

"You were claiming me," Anna said with a smile then kissed him again. When the door opened Robert picked her up and carried her to the couch. "I want you naked now," she said as he put her down. Anna started taking off her clothes, the only thought in her head was how much she needed this man.

"You're sure about this?" Robert asked as he took off his pants and lowered himself over her.

"If we don't do this right now I think we're both going to burst."

Robert kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip. "The way you were biting this lip I was having a very hard time keeping my hand off my dick. I was hard the entire car ride."

"I was struggling not to straddle you while you drove."

He looked down at her naked body, he hadn't taken off his boxers and that was the only barrier between them. "You are ravishing, do you understand how breathtakingly beautiful you are?" He moved down her body kissing his way down to her breast, he took one nipple in his mouth and she moaned as he sucked on it a little. When he ran his teeth against her tight little bud she put her hand in his hair holding him in place. He moved to the other nipple doing the same thing. His hand slid down her stomach to her wet center, she was ready for him. He finger slid in between her folds.

"Oh, shit Robert!"

Hearing her moan his name nearly sent him over the edge. "I need you, I can't wait."

Her hand was still in his hair and she pulls up so he would look up at her. "I need you inside me. We can do the other stuff later." Her hands moved down his back, slipping into the waistband of his boxers and started pushing them down. Robert lifted himself enough so she could free him then slid the boxers off. Anna grabbed him and started stroking him, Robert closed his eyes tilting his head back. "Look at me."

Robert opened his eyes and looked into Anna's. As their eyes met she guided him into position and he slid inside her. They moaned as his full length filled her, then kissed savouring the sensation as he started to move. "Oh Anna, you feel so good."

"Why'd we waited, oh, so long, ah."

He moved to kiss her neck, "I don't know." Anna started kissing his shoulder, with every intention of marking him as well. "God, I've missed this." The pleasure they were both feeling, the passion they had awoken in each other. He felt her approaching her release and quickened the pace. "That's right, let yourself go."

"Oh god Robert!" she called out, Robert hit climax right after her and they rode the wave of ecstasy together. Robert held her as their breathing started to slow again, he was supporting his weight not to crush her. She stroked his cheek, "No matter how many times I've thought about this, I never thought it would happen again."

"You've thought about this?"

Anna smiled up at him then kissed his nose, "I'm not dead. You are sexy as hell and I know what I've been missing."

He grinned, "We're doing this again before we leave here. I don't know if this is a one-time thing so I want to spend the rest of the afternoon exploring your body. Recommitting it to memory."

"We are moving to your bedroom then. There's a little more room to play there," Anna said with a smiled then kissed him passionately. He stood up and pulled her up into his arms, Anna wrapped her legs around him then he carried her into his bedroom.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in bed together. They were both spent and completely satisfied. With Anna's head on his shoulder Robert looked over at his alarm clock, he kissed her forehead, "I hate for this to end but I have plans with our daughter this evening. I think I should shower before she gets here."

Anna looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't be here when she gets here either."

They both got out of bed, Anna put on his robe to go gather her clothing. "Anna," he reached out and took her hand. "I hope you won't regret this. I don't."

"I could never regret being with you." Anna kissed him once more, then smiled and left his bedroom as he walked into the bathroom to get in the shower. They made no promises, neither of them knows what their afternoon together meant but it was something they had both wanted, had both needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their afternoon together had done nothing to calm Robert's desire for Anna. If anything it had made it more intents. It had only been two days and all he could think about was being with her again. He had no idea if that was even something she wanted. They had made no commitment to each other, was their afternoon a result of mutual need, mutual attraction? He had tried not to think about this topic but it was going to be very hard to sit through dinner with their daughter at Anna's house when he knows all he'll be thinking about is having her legs over his shoulders as he devoured her. Or how her fingernails dig into his back as she climaxes. How incredible it feels to be buried inside of her. Usually, he could control these types of thoughts and it was not like him to be sporting wood in his office but luckily so far no one had come in while he was trying to will his body to settle down. When Robin had invited him for dinner he couldn't say no, but how was he going to make it through a meal with Anna that close while not knowing if he'll ever get to make her scream out his name in the thralls of passion ever again?

When he got to Anna's Robin happily greeted him at the door, "Hi sweetheart. So did I get this straight, you're cooking us dinner tonight?"

She gave him a hug, "Yeah, it's part of a school project. Olin isn't even here to help me."

"Don't tell me your mother is helping you," Robert said with a grin.

Robin laughed, "No she just in her room she's looking for something I think."

"Make yourself at home, I have to get back it the kitchen."

"Alright." Robert went and poured himself a drink. He was about to sit down when Anna came into the room.

"Oh good you're here can you help me? I think it must be on the shelf in my closet."

Robert put down his glass, "Yup, I'm here to help." Robert followed Anna into her bedroom, "So what is it I'm looking for?" he asked turning to her.

"Nothing," Anna closed the door with a smile. "I needed to talk to you privately. That's why Robin thinks I've been looking for something. I didn't want to be in the living room when you got here."

"You wanted an excuse to get me alone," he grinned, "in your bedroom."

"Is it crazy that I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through dinner if we didn't at least talk beforehand?"

"No," he stepped a little closer. "I was sure I'd spend the entire meal with an erection."

Anna smiled as she reached out and touched him, "I see what you mean."

"Can you get away this evening?" he asked as he pulled her close, pinning her hand where it was.

"Olin isn't here tonight. If I left I wouldn't want to be gone long and I would want to be gone all night if I went to see you," she said as she started to stroke him through his pants.

Robert was enjoying her touch, "I need to be with you again Luv. I don't think I've jerked off this much since I was a teen. For the last month at least I have wanted you so bad and the other afternoon just made me want you more."

She smiled seductively, "It was just a little tease, now I want you all the time."

"I know she's going to be looking for us soon so I think we need to stop talking like this."

Anna bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure neither of us wants Robin to walk in here to find me ravishing you. I want you so much, but at least knowing you want me just as much, knowing we'll be having sex again. That the other day wasn't just a one-time thing. I should make it through dinner," he said with a grin.

"Kiss me before we go out there." Robert leaned down and kissed her passionately. She smiled up at him, "Maybe you should take a minute before heading back to the living room."

"I was thinking the same thing." She ran her hand up the length of his shaft once more, then smiled and walked out of her room. Robert turned and went to her on suite bathroom and ran some cold water hoping to help with his current condition.

Anna was smiling when she walked into the living room. "Did you find it?"

"No, but I'm not worried, it might actually be in the garage. Is dinner ready?"

"Almost, where's Dad?" He's just washing up." Anna grinned wondering if he was in her bathroom pleasuring himself or just trying to relax. The thought of him stroking himself was turning her on, she instantly tried to think about something else. "So what did you cook for us?" Anna asked as she put her arm around Robin and they walked into the kitchen.

After they had enjoyed their dinner they were sitting on the couch Robin was in between Robert and Anna. Robin was telling them about school and more about her dancing and how much she was enjoying that. After some time Anna checked her watch, "You have school in the morning so it's time to call it a night."

"Alright." Robin leaned over and gave Robert a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Night Daddy. It was nice that you hung out here all evening."

"I like spending time with my two favourite girls." Robin turned and gave Anna a kiss as well then got up and went to get ready for bed. After they had heard her go into her room and close the door Robert looked at Anna, "Why don't you slid a little closer?"

She grinned at him, "She not asleep yet." Anna knew why Robert had stuck around all evening. Even if it would only a little bit of physical contact tonight she was glad he was still here.

"You don't think we can control ourselves?" he asked with a grin.

"Until very recently I would have said yes to that question," she told him with a grin then they laughed.

"Yeah, you have a point. Devane I don't know what you've done to me but damn."

"You said it had been at least a month that you've been thinking about us, is that true."

"For the last month, at least yeah. I've been fantasizing about us, I've wanted this to happen. Anna honestly, I don't think I ever really stopped thinking about us," he admitted. "I don't know what changed that my libido went into overdrive when it comes to you but it has."

Anna bit her lip, they need to stop talking about how much they want each other. "I think I need some water," Anna said then got up and walked into the kitchen. She needed to put a little space between them or she would have been on his lap grinding on him. She poured herself a cold glass of water then leaned against the counter to drink it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Robert came into the kitchen. "Are you hiding from me?"

"No, I um," she smiled at him. "Maybe I am."

"Did you want me to go?"

"No." Anna put her hand to her face, "I want you but our thirteen year old just went to bed."

"You want me?" he asked with a silly grin that made her laugh.

"Yes, I want you." Robert took the glass out of her hand and Anna stepped away from the sink, she went over to the island leaning on it with both hands. Robert step behind her put his hands beside her. "Don't get any ideas, Scorpio."

"What kind of ideas?" he asked and kissed her neck. "Do you mean, like bending you over this counter and driving into you from behind? Or maybe I pick you up and put you on the counter, knell down between your legs."

"Robert, I am trying not to think about what I want you to do to me, what I want to do you."

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"I do, I'm going to Delafield's with Bobbie and Tony. Frisco is singing so they asked me if I wanted to join them."

"Are you allowed to bring a date? Or at least someone so your party has an even number."

Anna turned to face him. "What are we doing?"

"Talking about maybe seeing each other tomorrow night."

"Robert," she said with a sigh.

"I know what you're asking. I don't know." He stepped back and leaned on the counter by the sink. "Most people think my relationship with Kate just ended last month, technically it did but it was over for a long time before that. Maybe I shouldn't have worked to get her to take me back after she broke it off the first time. I don't think it was the same after that. My feelings for her had changed."

"What are you getting at?"

"If we go out tomorrow I think our friends will only think it's you and me spending time together like we always do. Can I keep my hands to myself? I have for the last little while. Honestly knowing you are feeling the same things I am is making it easier to deal with my desire for you."

"If we went out tomorrow would you call it a date?" Anna asked.

"Is that what you'd want us to call it? Do you want us to try dating?"

"I don't know?"

"Anna, I hate the idea of anyone else asking you out. I don't want to see you out with another man. I wanted to punch that Edge guy the other day just for the way he was looking at you."

"This is the first time we've both been really single since I came here."

"Anna I don't know what I want, but I know I want time to figure that out."

"You don't want me to move on with someone else before you've figured that out."

Robert put his head down, "That sounds so selfish."

"It sounds honest." Anna stepped closer and touched his cheek. "While we figure this out, if I come to you will we?" Anna knew what she was trying to ask but couldn't find the words to get it out.

"If I come to you?" He knew what she was asking of him.

Anna smiled up at him, "Did we just agree to have a physical relationship even if we don't know where this is leading us?"

"I think we did." He slid his arms around her, "What if tomorrow you let me know if you want me to join you. If you want to come to see me at some point I should be home. No pressure, we'll figure out what we both want. Maybe this is something that needs to play out so we can move on. Maybe this is us satisfying our needs until we're ready to commit to a relationship."

"So we're lovers?" Anna asked with a smile.

"I guess we are." He kissed her passionately. "I think I should go before I do have my way with you on that counter."

"I just need to know something before you go."

"OK, what's that?"

"Should I be picturing you stroking yourself in my bathroom?" Anna stepped a little closer to him, "Did you get off earlier?"

"Cold water on my face and neck and trying to think about anything other then what you had just been doing to me."

"That's to bad, I was picturing what I thought you might have been doing. I always liked watching you, it would turn me on even more."

"Here I am trying to leave and you're talking about sex."

"We've been talking about sex for a while now," she said with a grin.

He took her hand, "But now we're talking about this and who should be stroking it." He let go of her hand and reached for the button on her jeans. She made no move to stop him as he undid them and pushed them down her legs. He lifted her up and she put her legs around him as he walked them over to the island. "I can't leave until I've had you."

When he put her down Anna reached down and undid his pants letting them fall down his legs then freed him from his boxers. "I didn't want you to leave until we did this. I want to feel your hard cock inside me."

"Oh god, I love when you talk like this. Tell me what you want me to do."

"We have to be quick tonight and I'm so wet already." He pulled off her panties then stepped closer, she wasn't lying he slid into her and Anna throw her head back as her legs wrapped tighter around him. "You feel so good," she said as he kissed her neck then moved to her lips and he continued to thrust into her. He felt her orgasm building when she tightened around him he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He found her mouth again, their moans of pleasure lost in each other's mouths. Still, in each other's arms, Anna smiled at him, "Tomorrow night we are being much more thorough." Robert smiled and kissed her tenderly. "If you want to join us for dinner tomorrow I think I'd like that," Anna told him with a little smile.

"I'd like that too. I think I should be going now though." He picked her up and let her down to the floor. Her shirt was long enough that she was mostly covered. Once Robert was dressed she walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yes you will," she said with a smile then they kissed goodnight and Robert left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robert was up in his apartment getting ready for dinner, Anna had called him earlier to tell him that she had talked to Bobbie and mention he was joining them and that she thought it was a great idea. He knows they were most likely already downstairs but he had gotten stuck at the office a little later than normal and wanted to at least freshen up before heading back downstairs.

"You look very happy tonight Anna," Tony observed as they were seated.

"It's just nice to be out. It's getting close to Christmas I think I'm just in a good mood," she said with a big smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Tony looked up and smiled again, "There you are. Anna said you'd be joining us."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I kind of invited myself along. Tony, I thought you might have a hard time dancing with both of these lovely ladies all evening," Robert said with a smile as he joined them. "Speaking of lovely ladies I must say you both look wonderful tonight. Bobbie your hair looks amazing and Anna red always looks good on you."

"Oh you charmer, stop it," Bobbie said with a smile.

"So how's your brother adjusting to fatherhood?" Anna asked.

"Good I think, little Max keeps him busy but he's handling it, mostly," Tony said and they all started laughing. They ordered dinner and were just finishing when Frisco came over to talk to them before he went on.

"You better be playing a few songs I can dance with your brother to tonight," Bobbie told him with a smile.

"What kind of dancing are we talking about here?" Frisco asked with a mischievous grin.

Bobbie smiled, "Something he can hold me in his arms to."

"That I can do. If you wanted some of that forbidden dance stuff, I didn't think it would be right doing that here." They all laughed then Frisco excused himself.

By the third song in Frisco's set Tony and Bobbie were up dancing together. "Are you going to ask me to dance Scorpio?"

"Red, it had to be red."

Anna turned and smiled at him, "I take it you like it."

"I do." He leaned in, "I am looking forward to having you in my arms. You are the sexiest woman in this place." Anna blushed a little, "Would you like to dance."

"I would," Anna smiled and took his hand then he leads her to the dance floor. As they danced he held her close, Anna smiled thinking that whenever they danced he held her this close. She loved being in his arms and even though she wouldn't say this was a date she knew she was going home with him tonight. That she is the woman he wants. After all this time Robert wants her. She smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

"I think that should be obvious."

"It is, normally you are in control of that reaction," she said with a teasing smile.

"Red Anna! You know what you in red does to me."

Anna giggled, "I think I wanted to see if it still had the same effect."

"Did you get your answer?"

"I did," she answered playfully.

"Please tell me this isn't some form of torture you are putting me through this evening."

"I was going to wait to tell you this but Robin is at a friend's for a sleepover."

"Oh is she? Now I am happy that you're in this fabulous dress," he leaned in close to her ear, "and that I will get to take it off of you later."

"Does that mean you'd like me to come up to your place later?"

"It does, hell I'd like to go there right now," he said with a grin making her laugh. They were still laughing as they returned to their table after one dance. They didn't want it to be too obvious what was going on between them and holding her that close Robert wanted to do more than just hold her. "Anna, I'm glad we talked last night."

"I am too."

"I don't usually think of myself as the jealous type and I know I have no right to actually be jealous about you but I guess I am, I have been."

Anna smiled at him, then leaned in a little closer, "I liked it. You've been acting like that for a few weeks now by the way."

Robert grinned but didn't look at her, "I wonder if you were the only one that noticed that?"

"I do know you fairly well. Also, I was usually around when it would happen."

"That is true," he looked over at her and they both laughed. Bobbie and Tony came back to the table when the song ended. "Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves," Robert said as they sat down.

"We are, I'm glad you joined as well. This way we don't have to feel bad about leaving Anna alone at the table," Bobbie said with a big smile on her face.

"Glad I could help, it's a tough job but someone has to put up with her," Robert said with a grin as Anna elbowed him in the side.

"You're just lucky I let you tag along places or you'd be all alone upstairs."

"You might be right," Robert said making them all laugh.

The evening continued like this they danced a few more times and enjoyed a few good laughs together. When Bobbie and Tony were ready to leave, Anna told them she was just going to stay and finish her drink. They all said good night then Bobbie and Tony left. Once they were alone Robert glanced over at Anna and grinned, "Can I interest you in a nightcap?"

Anna grinned back biting her bottom lip, "I'd like that."

He leaned in close, "Do you do that just to turn me on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." They got up from the table, "You make it sound like I'm teasing you," she said a little louder as they walked across the room.

"You do and I'll show you what I mean." They were both laughing as they got to the elevator. They were joking around but it wasn't like they were trying to hide the fact Anna was going up to Robert place with him. They just assumed no one would even think about the fact that was what was happening. Most people just accepted that they spent a lot of time together, they weren't pawing at each other though and the only flirting they had done had been whispered to each other.

"I'm sure Robin would tell us you're more likely to be the person to tease someone."

"That's right mother isn't any fun any more," he said with a grin making them laugh even harder.

Once they were in the elevator Anna turned to him, "So you like this dress?" she asked as she turned around slowly.

"You look beautiful and the thoughts that dress has been inspiring," he said with a grin. He took her hand when to doors opened and lead her into his apartment. "Anna you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Holding you tonight I kept thinking about coming up here with you." They walked across the room, "Would you like a drink?" Anna looked at him and shook her head, then bit her lip. Robert grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her sucking her bottom lip into his mouth then nibbled on it. "Every time you bit your lip I want to do that," he said his forehead against hers. He reached up and let her hair down, "I am so aware of everything you do now. I love watching you just walk across the room. You are so damned sexy."

Anna slid her hand up his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, "I think we should take this conversation to the bedroom. Then we can see who the sexy one is." She grabbed his tie then turned so it was over her shoulder. He leaned in putting his hands on her hip then she led him out of the room. As they got to the bedroom Robert started unzipping her dress. She turned to face him then undid his tie and shirt. She slid her hands up his bare chest, "Last night left me wanting more. I crave you, I need to feel you," she said as she leaned in and kissed his chest.

Robert slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, then it fell to the floor revealing black lingerie guarder belt and stoking. He responded instantly to the sigh of her, quickly he removed his suit jacket and shirt then picked her up and carried her to the bed, "You little minks, I wish I'd known this was under that dress." He kissed her neck, "Maybe it's good I didn't, we wouldn't have made it through dinner if I did."

When he put her down on the bed Anna pulled him down on top of her, her legs still around his waist. "I wanted to surprise you." Anna loosened her hold on his waist then rolled them over so she was straddling him. She took his hand and put them above his head, "You like what you see?"

"Very much," he rocked up against her proving his point, she moaned feeling his cock rub against her, she was turned on already but wanted to have a little fun first. Anna licked her lips then leaned down and ran her tongue along his jawline, while slowly rubbing against his erection. She playfully bit his bottom lip as Robert started to thrust against her. She kissed his neck then moved up to his earlobe, he wasn't trying to move his hands her was enjoying what she was doing to him too much. Anna sat back letting go of his hands, running her nails down his chest slowly adjusting herself so she was sitting more on his legs. "You still have too much clothing on," she said with a sexy smile as she undid his belt. Robert sat up enough so he could watch what she was doing, propped on his elbows he watched as she slowly undid his pants. She lifted herself enough so she could slide his pants down then he helped slid them off his legs, now he was only in his boxers and she sat on top of him again. Robert moaned feeling her heat against him. Now that his hands were free he put his hands on her ass holding her against him as he rocked against her.

Anna moaned then he slips his hands down want to release her stockings from the garter belt, "As good as you look in this I want to see your beautiful naked body." He slowly removed her clothing then rolled them over again, they were taking their time because they knew they had all night. Slowly he trailed kissed down her body, stopping at each breast, flicking her nibbles with his tongue. Nibbling on them playfully making her moan. Robert glanced up at her then kissed just below her belly button then continued to move lower. Anna moaned as his lips brushed over her center before kissing her inner thigh, then the other thigh.

Anna moaned again, "Robert please." Biting her lip she wanted his mouth on her. When his mouth met her folds Anna trust up slightly towards him. She put her head back and closed her eyes as he starting licking her, she looked down at him when he slid his finger inside her and moaned his name. He moved slowly at first letting her pleasure build. He quickens his pace wanting her to reach her release, she squeezed her hips he felt her tighten around his fingers and knew she was close. "Oh God Robert," she called out as she climaxed he didn't stop his assault on her until she came down from her climax. He looked up and noticed she was watching him, he smiled then started to kiss his way back up her body.

Robert took off his boxers as he moved in between her legs, Anna pulled him closer kissing him passionately. They moaned together as he thrust into her, "You drive me wild, Anna." She wrapped her legs around him wanting all of him, oh how she's missed this, missed this man and the way he makes her feel the things he does to her. She cried out in pleasure as he bit her shoulder just hard enough to excite. He felt her nearing climax and started to thrust harder. He wants them to reach it together, as she tightened around him he put his head back, they called each other's names in ecstasy then Robert collapsed beside her breathing heavily. Anna turned and smiled at him, he looked at her and grinned, "I am so glad we have the rest of the night for this," he said still breathing heavily.

"There is still a lot I want to to do to you and things I want you to do me." Anna kissed him, this is going to be an incredible night. Anna never thought she would want this kind of a relationship, that she could give herself so completely to someone without a commitment but this is Robert. They've made no promises, they've made no commitment but she knew that right now this was what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since he and Anna had become lovers but he hadn't seen her in a couple of days. They had been seeing each other every few days and there were no signs that their desire for each other was waning. He had been hoping to see her today but hadn't been able to get away. Robert was having a bad day and dealing with Lucy Coe was getting on his nerves. Yes, she is the one that will end up with these bloody diamonds if there are no Jerome's hairs found but until that search is complete she just has to wait.

Lucy had just finally left when Robert's office door opened again, "What?" he asked only wanting to be left alone.

"Sorry boss, just thought you'd like to know Sean called while you were talking to Miss Coe and he asked if you'd be able to come by their PI office this afternoon."

Robert started to rub his forehead, "Is there anything else that needs my attention?"

"No, unless you want to try figuring out what that number means in the diamond bag again."

"No, I don't even want to think about those diamonds again today."

Clearly, Robert needed to talk about something else. "Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Guy asked.

"I am spoiling Robin a little so Anna gets to be spoiled too. I'm sending them to New York for a week so they can go to a few shows and spend Christmas there. I'll join them for a couple of days but I'll be working a lot. I want to get this mess settled so I don't have to deal with it in the new year."

"At least you're taking a couple of days off. Robin will be happy her dad's there for Christmas. I should get back to work."

"I'm gonna head over to talk to Sean. Oh, and Guy if you happen to see Robin or Anna don't tell them about the trip I haven't told them. Robin gets her gifts tomorrow at her dance recital."

"I won't say a word."

"Thanks, Guy. See you tomorrow."

Once he was alone in his office Robert started to straighten his desk, putting files away. As he did he started to smile. It might not be that he's going there to see Anna but he is sure to see her while he's at their office. As he left his office he was starting to feel better, just by being away from the office he shouldn't have to worry and Lucy and her craziness at least until tomorrow.

He knocked on Sean's office door when he got there, then walked in, "Hey Sean, you wanted to see me."

"I did. Have a seat." Robert sat down and Sean leaned forward, resting his elbow on his desk. "I know you heard that Cheryl is in the hospital."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"She asked me to talk to you. She wants you to come to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I don't know actually. She just asked me to talk to you for her, she says it's important."

Robert sighed, "I'll think about it. That's the best I can say right now."

"I can understand that, I'll let her know I talked to you." Sean sat back in his chair, "You look like you've been having a rough day."

"I can't wait for this Jerome diamond mess to be done with." Robert started to get up, "Is Anna here? I need to talk to her about what we're doing before Robin's dance recital tomorrow."

"Yeah, as far as I know, she is. You make sure Robin knows Tiff and I are coming too."

"I will," Robert said as he walked toward the door to Anna's office. He knocked and walked in, "Hi, got a few minutes?" Robert asked as he walked through the door closing it behind him.

Anna looked up and smiled, "I do have a few minutes."

Robert walked over to her desk and leaned on it looking at her. "I'm in here talk about what we're doing tomorrow."

"I thought we already talked about that, dinner at The Grill."

"See we're making plans."

Anna stood up and leaned across her desk grabbed his tie pulling him closer and kissed him passionately. She leaned back and smiled, "We should make other plans."

"I need to see you tonight." Just one kiss and his blood was pumping with desire for her, god the way he responds to her. He couldn't explain it but loved the effect she has on him.

"I'll try to get away," she said then bit her lip. As soon as she did Robert leaned in and kissed her hard nipping her lip then plunging his tongue into her mouth. His hands were in her hair, Anna moaned into her mouth. "It might be late but I'll be over," she said when the kiss ended.

Breathing heavily, "I like that answer better," he smiled then stood straighter, putting his hands back on her desk. They just stared into each other's eyes, wanting to touch but neither one moved.

Anna picked up a file as she glanced away for a second, "If you want to go to The Grill that's fine with me," Anna said as she stepped around her desk running her fingers through he hair. "Robin will already be there so it will just be the two of us."

"Tiff and I could join you," Sean offered as he stepped through the door.

Robert quickly wiped his lips then turned to see Sean walking further into the room. "If you want to join us yeah it'll be fun."

"Is that the Montgomery file?" Sean asked.

Anna glanced down at it, "Ah, yeah. Did you need it again?"

"Yeah, that's what I came in for. When are you leaving, I was hoping to go over this with you?"

Anna glanced at her watch, "I've got some time."

"I'm gonna get out of here then, let you guys get to it. See you at The Grill tomorrow, Anna just let me know what time."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"See ya, Robert," Sean said as he sat down in the chair by Anna's desk. She walked back around and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"This case is bothering me, Rodger Montgomery is not what he seems." Sean started going into detail about his theory as Anna tried to calm down a little, she was just about to lean in and kiss Robert again when she saw the door start to open. She took a deep breath then started listening closer to what Sean was saying. At least she understood why he mentioned making plans.

...

Robert had no idea when Anna was going to be over, she hadn't called and he wasn't sure he should risk calling her house. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he had wanted to have dinner alone with Anna tomorrow. He still didn't know what he wanted but he was sure that he did not want anyone else taking Anna out, so that meant he should. Let people think they are just friend spending time together, no one need to know what they are doing when they're alone. He stretched out on the couch thinking about her. Over dinner would he have wanted to romance her a little? Would she even want that? He closed his eyes and pictured her, he adjusted himself. Of course, he was picturing her naked.

A few minutes later he heard the elevator and got up hoping it would be her. He checked the time, it was almost ten, he was sure it wouldn't be anyone else. Anna smiled at him as soon as she walked in. "Hi."

Robert walked over to her, "I was wondering when you'd get here," he said as he put his arms around her. "I needed to see you today and as soon as we kissed I knew I needed you." Then he kissed her. When the kiss ended he took her hand and lead her across the room, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," Anna said as she ran her hand up Robert's back. He poured them both a brandy then they went and sat down. Anna looked over and couldn't help but stare at his lips, "I noticed you wiped off my lipstick yourself today," she said with a grin.

"I was pretty sure there was a little more than what Sean was used to seeing before. That was a lot more than a peck just before he came in."

"It was, I have been thinking about you since you left my office."

"I wish you had gotten here a little earlier." Robert looked down at his glass, "I want to spend more time with you," he admitted. "If I asked you out to dinner some time, is that something you would be interested in?"

Anna smiled, as much as she was enjoying their renewed physical relationship she was glad to hear him suggest spending a different type of time together. "I would yeah." Robert tucked some hair behind her ear. "I want to figure out what this is too."

He put down his glass, "Good, I do too." Then he leaned in and kissed her neck, "I've missed this spot." Anna tilted her head giving him better access. Anna moaned as his lips moved to the soft spot behind her ear. He kissed her earlobe then sucked it into his mouth. As he kissed her Anna put down her glass then unbuttoned his shirt, she needed to touch him. She ran her hands along his bare chest. Robert stopped kissing her long enough to remove his shirt then grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Anna put her arms around his neck as she adjusted herself so she could rub her sex against his erection. She kissed him sensually as his hands moved under her top, he undid her bra then Anna giggled as she sat back so he could remove both her top and bra. Robert leaned forward and kissed her breast as she threw her head back grinding against him again. He licked and nibbled her hard bud then kissed it before moving to her other breast, his hand moved up to pinch the nipple his mouth had just left.

There was a popping sound as he released her nipple sitting back trusting up against her, he was rock hard, the friction she was causing was driving him crazy. His slid his hands down her bare stomach and started to undo her jeans. "Let's move this to your bedroom," Anna said then leaned in and kissed his neck. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her away.

When they got to his bed Robert put Anna down on her back and removed her jeans. Anna sat up, she reached out and started to undo his pants, she looked up at him and smiled. As she started to push his pants down she pulled his boxers down as well. Robert stepped out of them when they reached the floor, he was now standing naked in front of her. Anna reached out and took his erection in her hand. Robert tilted his head back as she started to stroke him. When she took him in her mouth he inhaled sharply, he looked down and watched as she worked his shaft, as sexy as it was watching her and how good it felt being in her mouth he didn't want to let himself cum, not yet. "Aah, feels so good Anna." He was trying to control himself he but what she was doing to him was amazing. "Not yet, Annie." He pulled back, pulling himself out of her mouth, Anna looked up at him as she continued to stroke him. He grinned at her, "Your turn."

Anna leaned back on his bed as he knelt down at the edge of the bed. He ran one hand up her stomach, squeezed her breast then slowly ran just his fingertips along her bare skin. He slid her panties off, Anna licked her lips watching him, she moaned as he leaned forward and kissed her moist folds. He licked her slowly at first, when he flicked her sensitive little button with his tongue she gasped then bit her lip. The assault with his tongue continued as her pleasure continued to grow. He slid a finger between her folds, "Oh shit." He moved his finger in and out as she started to thrash on the bed. Anna reached out and grabbed a hold of the sheets and her orgasm approached. He licked her harder paying attention to her sensitive bud as his hand started to move faster. "Oh fuck Robert," she called out.

As the shock waves subsided Robert started to kiss his way up her body. He claimed her lips as he slid home, sheathed in her warmth. Anna rocked up against him wanting him as deep inside as he can get. She wrapped her legs around him as her fingernails dug into his back. She was still riding a wave of ecstasy and everything he was doing felt wonderful. She kissed his neck, then his shoulder, when she bit him he thrust harder. "Cum for me Annie, I won't last much longer."

"Harder." He rocked almost his full length in and out harder and harder as he felt her tighten around him, she called out his name. "Robert! Oh god, Robert! Yes!"

"Anna! Fuck! Oh, Anna!" He collapsed mostly on top of her, her arms and legs still around him, his length still burned in her. When he caught his breath Robert kissed her tenderly, "Please tell me you can stay a little longer. I'm not ready to let you go."

"If I could I'd stay until morning," she admitted stroking his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet. As amazing as that just was I still want more."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He ran his fingers through her hair as they started kissing. They were going to take full advantage of the time she was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robert had given Robin her Christmas gifts the night before at her dance recital. She loved the earrings and was very excited about the trip to New York, her and Anna were leaving tomorrow morning. Anna had been surprised by the gift as well, he could tell she was excited about the trip, almost as much as Robin was. Even though he would have liked to have spent a little time alone with Anna the night before he wouldn't deny he had a very good time with her Sean and Tiff.

The last few days Robert had been wondering if he was actually ready to think about another relationship. He sat back in his chair that wasn't exactly right, he was wondering if he was ready for a relationship with Anna. He had told her he didn't know what he wanted, that was still true but the other night when she was over at his place. The passion was there and the desire that was there every time they had been together over the last few weeks but there had been tenderness as well. They gave in to their desire, felt their needs released. After the first time the tenderness came, the second time it was more meaningful. He'd felt connected to her, that wasn't just about their physical need for each other. He closed his eyes and instantly pictured her, the way she moves, her smile, that mischievous little glint she gets in her eye as she bits her lip. What that looks actually means, he moaned quietly as he smiled to himself.

Maybe it was too early to wonder what will come of their arrangement. He knows they are both enjoying themselves. A vision of Anna naked straddling him plays in his mind. He's pulled back to reality when someone knocks at his door. Robert opened his eyes as the door opened, "Hey old buddy," Sean said as he walked in.

Robert cleared his throat, and adjusted in his chair some, "Sean, what brings you here today? Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, just came by to see how everything was going here, in just a few more days that diamond mess will behind you."

"And not a day too soon."

Sean was watching Robert, there was something else on his mind, "What were you working on when I came in?"

"Nothing actually, ah, just thinking about things I need to get finished before heading into New York for Christmas."

"Will you consider talking to Cheryl before you go? Whatever she wants to talk to you about must be important."

Robert sighed, "You have no idea what she wants to talk to me about."

"No, but it does seem important to her," Sean told him.

"Fine, I guess it can't hurt to just hear what she has to say."

"Thanks, Robert," Sean said then grinned, "So who were you thinking about when I walked in. I don't buy you were thinking about a to-do list."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He knew Sean wouldn't buy it but hoped he would just drop it.

Sean continued to grin as he slowly nodded, "Alright, but something tells me she's attractive. That woman you weren't thinking about." Robert just looked at him causing Sean to laugh, "Alright I'll drop it. Come on, I'll take you to lunch."

"That I will agree to," Robert said as he got up then followed Sean out of his office.

After lunch, Robert went to the hospital Sean had told him Cheryl would be getting released soon so he thought he might as well talk to her here. As he walked over to the elevator he saw Anna, he stepped up behind her, "Going down?" he said for only her to hear.

Anna grinned and blushed ever so slightly, "Only if I get to see you later." The doors opened it empties out then Anna and Robert stepped inside. As they did Robert put his hands on her hips to keep her right in front of himself. "I said I will help you with that later," Anna said with a grin then turned. No one else got on it and the doors closed. Before either of them pressed a floor button Robert put his arms around her, "I need to have you before you go to New York."

Anna ran her hand along the bulge in his pants, "I can tell but we aren't doing it in here." She reached around him and press her floor button, "What floor?"

Robert ran his hand through her hair, "Seven." As soon as she pressed the button Robert started moving them towards the back of the elevator. Pressing himself against her once she was against the wall. He was so hard and it was all because of her. Anna moaned feeling his hard-on pressed into her stomach, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. Before they get carried away she pushed him back, with a sexy little smile on her lips. "We will continue that later," Robert says staring at her adjust himself. God this woman excites him.

"Yes, we will. By the way, I had already told Robin and Olin I was going out tonight." The door opened behind him, Anna stepped around him and walked off the elevator without another word. Robert took a few deeps breathes to calm himself then turned to face the doors, now he had to focus. He was here to find out what Cheryl wanted not to have sex with Anna in a public place, then he smiled even if that would be fun. That would be exciting, getting carried away, would they get caught? He cleared his throat and shook his head, stop it he told himself. When the doors opened again he stepped off the elevator, time to see what Cheryl wants.

...

After talking to Bobbie Anna went back to her office. She knew Sean could handle their caseload for the next week but she just wanted to wrap up a few things before she left. She went and sat down a smile on her face, the run-in with Robert was still on her mind. It had been some time since she had felt this desirable. It felt amazing knowing that just seeing her made him lose control. When she saw him she would think about the things he does when they are alone. The way her body responds to his touch.

She was lost in thought when Sean walked in, "Hey partner." Anna looked up quickly when she heard his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I did knock."

"No, I was just thinking about stuff."

"If the smile on your face is any indication, it's fun stuff," Sean said with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to my trip with Robin. She is so excited about it."

"I'm sure you will both have a great time. I'm also glad Robert is going to be joining you for a bit of it. He's been working way too hard lately."

"Once the deadline has passed and he doesn't have worry about those diamonds I think that will help."

"Yeah, he went to talk to Cheryl today so I hope whatever she wanted isn't going to upset him," Sean says as he sits down in the chair by her desk. "I know he didn't want to talk to her but I think it was important to her and maybe it will help her move on now."

"She was starting to get on his nerves, look at what happened on Halloween. Cheryl was making it very clear she was interested in getting back together with him even though he was with Kate and she was with Shep."

"I know, I actually tried to convince her to just leave him alone but she wouldn't have it."

"I'm sure we'll hear about it soon enough."

"So what were you really thinking about when I walked in?" Sean asked with a grin. Anna smiled but didn't say anything. "Alright, I actually came in to talk about this." Sean passed her the file he had been holding. Then they got started talking about work.

...

Robert was talking to Angel, he had been on his way up to his apartment but stopped to talk for a few minutes. Sudden someone grabbed his arm, "Excuse me, sorry Angel I need to talk to him."

Robert looked over then back at Angel, "We'll talk later."

They walked over to the elevator talking in hushed voices, "I hope you didn't have plans tonight." Robert just grinned. "Good those are the same plans I have."

"I didn't expect you this early," he said leaning in a little closer.

Anna still had a hold of his arm, "I didn't expect to spend my afternoon aroused either but that's what happened." Anyone watching them would assume they were having a serious conversation.

Robert let himself be pushed into the elevator when the door opened. "I take it there's something you want to talk about."

"There can be some talking." Robert turned towards her. "I had a hard time focusing all afternoon." She had been thinking about him since she had left the hospital. Just that brief encounter and she couldn't get him off her mind.

Robert slid his hands around her waist, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were a lot more aggressive the last time we were in an elevator."

"Yes, but we weren't heading up to my apartment then. If I'm right I get to spend the rest of the evening taking care of our needs."

"Oh, is that what you think." Anna slid her hands up his chest then smiled, "I don't have to hurry home, I made sure I have everything packed before I came over."

Robert ran his fingers through her hair, "Do you want to order dinner. We can eat, talk a little there will plenty of time for me to have my way with you."

"That all sounds very nice."

The doors opened and Robert led her inside. "Do you want a drink?" he offered.

She shook her head, "Robert, you aren't hungry right now are you?" she asked with a little grin, he just shook his head. "Good," Anna turned and lead him to his bedroom. Robert had one hand on her ass, he loved when Anna took the lead like this.

"You have had me distracted a lot lately." He turned her to face him when they entered his bedroom. "Anna, I hope you understand that you are the cause of that, that I'm not just filling a basic need. You are the one driving this need in me."

She smiled up at him as she undid his tie, "I know." They didn't break eye contact as she pulled off his tie then started unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm not just using you for sex either." She ran her fingers along his bare chest as he removed his jacket and shirt. "Why are you sending me away for a week?" she asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Robert smiled, "When I started planning that we weren't lovers. I'll be there in a few days."

"Our daughter is going to be there." She started unbuckling his belt.

"I'll have my own room, I did book you a suite." Robert started working on the buttons of her blouse. "Are you going to make me sleep on the couch?"

Anna closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his fingers gliding over her skin. "I guess it would make more sense for you to have a bed. For the night?"

"Two nights," he said as he leaned and started kissing her neck.

Anna smiled, "Um, Two nights you're there." They were now standing in just their underwear. Robert started guiding her back towards his bed, "I want two days like this. I want you all to myself. I want to touch you, to have you whenever I want." Anna slid her hand down his stomach freed him from his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his erection. Robert moaned as she started to stroke him. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, "Do you want that?" Then she licked him, "I want undisturbed time alone with you."

"Ahhh, I do want to that too." He watched as she stroked him only teasing him with her mouth. It was so sexy watching her. He wanted to touch her but didn't want her to stop what she was doing. As she took him in her mouth he moaned and put his head back. She continued to stroke him while her mouth and tongue worked his head. He was trying not to thrust forward into her mouth but she had him so close, he should stop her but it felt too good. "Anna! Oh yes ahhh!" Still stroking him slowly she looked up at him, she had just drunk him in and he couldn't believe how sexy she looked right now.

"Lay back," he said with lust in his voice. She did and Robert leans down, kissing her then moving to her neck. His hands moved around her removing her bra, he squeezed one breast as his mouth moved to her shoulder, he bit down lightly and she started to move under him. He knew just how much pain got her excited. He started sucking on her skin, he wanted to mark her again, this is his woman, his Anna. No one else should touch her, not like she lets him touch her. He moved lower kissing down her chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, feeling the bud tighten more as his tongue flicked across it before he nibbled on it gently while he pinched the other one. Anna's head went back as she thrusts her hips up against him. Everything he was doing exciting her more. His touch like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

Robert ran his hand down her stomach, she moaned in anticipation, wanting his hand on her. When he reached her moist center first he rubbed her sensitive nub, before dipping two fingers between her folds. "Oh, Robert." He moved to her other breast kissing he way across her sternum as Anna undulates beneath him. He gave her nipple the same attention the other had received then slowly he kissed his way down her stomach, as he neared her center she moaned. He kissed her sex as two fingers sliding in and out of her folds. Anna thrust up against his touch, Robert moved his other hand to her thigh to hold her in place as he ravaged her moist pool. As he felt her nearing her release he quickens his assault on her. Anna responded by thrusting against him, "Don't stop! Oh god, Robert! Don't stop!" He lapped her up as she came down from her climax. Anna continued breathing heavily as Robert kissed his way back up her body. He claimed her lips as he slid into her, hard and ready to have her. "Yes!" she moaned into his mouth.

Slowly he rocked in and out as she wrapped herself around him. With her legs around his waist, she was positioned so he could fully bury himself in her and rock against her nub sending sheer pleasure through her. Anna could feel herself approaching climax again, the things he did to her, made her feel were mind-blowing. Robert felt it too and moved to her neck biting her again causing her to tighten even more around him, "Oh shit Robert!" Hearing his name he thrust harder into her causing her to scream out as she rode the wave of her release. He slowed his movements as she came down from her latest high and Anna knew he wanted this to be all about her. She kissed him and bit his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. Her hands were in his hair holding him to her. She broke the kiss and slid her hands to his shoulder pushing him back slightly. He knew what she wanted and turned them over, laying on his back as she straddled him while he was still sheathed inside her. He knew with her taking control he would lose himself in her, that he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Anna moaned as she started to rock on his hard cock, his hands on her ass watching her enjoy the feel of him buried deep inside her. When she reached down and touched herself he thrust up into her, he loved watching her touch herself. As she rubbed herself Robert took over setting the pace, he held her against him. He didn't rush he wanted to savour watching her play with herself. When he felt her start to tremble, as she clenched his shaft he knew this time he had to share in their release, Anna started rocking against him matching his thrusts. Robert put his head back and closed his eyes, "ANNA! Yes! Oh shit!" He heard her call out his name as she reached ecstasy with him then collapsed on his chest still shuddering. Robert was breathing heavily as he stroked her hair, brushing it away from her face. She looked at him and he kissed her hard, god this woman is all he needed. She is his addiction.

Still laying in each other's arms Anna started stroking his chest, "That was incredible."

"You're incredible," Robert told her then kissed her hair. "I think we should eat but I really don't want to get out of bed," he said with a smile.

"Well I don't have to get out of bed," she smiled up at him. "Order something and get it sent up here. You might need to put something on but I don't."

"Oh, you have all kinds of good ideas."

"Since we won't be seeing each other for the next few days so I want to take full advantage of tonight."

"So I should order something we can eat in bed. Something we can feed each other maybe. Something I can eat off of you."

"That might already be in your cupboards," she said with a wicked little glint in her eye. Anna didn't know what was going to come from this but she did know she was going to have a very hard time giving him up if he decides this is only a temporary arrangement. She knew what they agreed to, she knew what this was and that there was no guaranty there was a future for them but she already knew this man was who she wanted. No just in her bed but in her life, he was honest that he wasn't sure what he wanted yet, what he was ready for but the way he loved her, the way he made her feel she was sure this wasn't just sex to him either.

Robert reached for the phone by his bed and ordered them dinner. Yeah, it a few days he would be with her again but they wouldn't be free to fully express themselves if their daughter was asleep in the next room. Tonight he wanted to satisfy her completely. She was all he wanted and he wanted her to feel the same way.

Anna watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, his hair still messed up. "You are a very sexy man. My sexy man," she said and he came over and kissed her hard before walking out of the bedroom to go wait for their dinner. He didn't seem to mind what she had just said she thought. Please let him be interested in more, let him want her for his. She touched her shoulder and smiled, he had marked her again, it was always where it wouldn't be seen but she still knew that was what he was doing, claiming her. She smiled, he does think of her as his. She glanced over at his alarm clock and smiled there was still lots of time before she had to go home she thought. Robert was going to enjoy the rest of the evening, she'd make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robert was still smiling as he got off the plane. Not only was he on his way to see Anna and Robin, but the Jerome diamonds mess was also now behind him. The fact the IRS had ended up with them, in the end, had had him smiling most of the afternoon. The look on Lucy's face when they took them away from her right after he had handed them to her was priceless.

When he knocked on the door to the suite, Robin greeted him happily. "Hi, Daddy. I'm so glad you're here. We have been having so much fun. The ballet we saw last night was amazing. Thank you so much for the tickets and for sending us here." She hugged him tight before even letting him fully enter the suite.

"You're very welcome sweety. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Robert kissed the top of her head, then she finally let him enter the room. He looked up and saw Anna smiling at him, "Hi Luv."

"Hi," she said with a grin. She was so happy to see him but she was trying to hide it.

"Have you been enjoying yourself too?"

She was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs, "I have been. I still can't believe you did all this." She tilted her head and smiled, all she could think about was walking over to him, hugging him and kissing him passionately. "You look happy."

"I am." He dropped his bag by the door then walked over to join her on the couch. "The diamonds are now the property of the IRS. Lucy Coe looked like she was fit to be tide when they took them away from her and I never have to think about them again." Robert put his head back and closed his eyes, a smiled on his face.

Anna reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, "That is very good news. Now we can just enjoy Christmas together."

"Yes, we can." Then he sighed, he wanted to pull Anna into his arms and just hold her close. Her fingers were still in his hair and he was enjoying this little bit of contact.

"Did you eat yet daddy?" Robin asked.

Robert opened his eyes, "Yeah, I ate before my flight."

"OK, we ate already too. So what are we doing tonight? You didn't get tickets for any shows tonight."

"It's Christmas Eve. Maybe that's because I was hoping to just have a nice night here with the two of you," Robert told her with a smile.

"Oh," she said happily and sat down beside him. Oblivious to the fact her mom was still stroking his hair. "What did you have in mind?"

Robert laughed, "I don't care, sweety, I'm just happy about being here with you."

"Then we are spending the evening watching Christmas shows," Robin told him with a big smile. "I put your bag in the room mom's using she can sleep in my room. You are not sleeping on the couch while you're here."

"Well if you insist," Robert said with a grin.

Anna leaned forward a little, "You may have noticed I had already moved some of my things to your room." Robert slid his arm around her, she smiled when she leaned back and had no choice but to lean against him slightly. "Robin, you can pick what we watch tonight." Robin was already leaning forward to pick up the remote, there was a smile on her face as she started looking for something to watch.

Robert glanced over at Anna and grinned. When he walked through the door he had realized something, he didn't care if Robin saw them being a little more affectionate than normal. So far it wasn't much and he knew they weren't going to be kissing in front of her but sitting with Anna right beside him, yes that's something Robin will be seeing while he's here. Maybe more touching as well, but for right now, for this evening, this is enough. He smiled as Robin leaned back and snuggled in beside him as well, putting her head on his shoulder. This is coming home he thought.

After they had watched four shows Anna told Robin it was time for bed, it was almost eleven. She had shifted to lean on the arm of the couch, her feet beside her on the couch, she stood up and look at her parents. "Now you guys will have a little more room," she said noticing they were still very close to each other. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek, "Night," then she turned and left the room.

When they heard the door close Anna slid her hand along his chest, up his neck to his chin. She smiled as she turned his face to her, then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. She leaned back and smiled, "Sorry, I needed that."

"Don't be sorry Luv. You aren't the only one that's been waiting for that." Robert reached up and let Anna's hair down. "I hope you don't mind but I want to be able to touch you while I'm here. I don't mean like when then need to touch you, hits me. I mean like this evening."

"I'd like that very much. Robin didn't seem to really notice."

"How would you feel if she did notice?" he asked.

Anna felt she understood what Robert was asking but had to be sure. "How would I feel if Robin thought there could be a chance her parents might be interested in each other?"

Robert smiled, "Yes, would it bother you if Robin thought we might be interested in more than friendship?"

She sat back some and looked at him, "I don't know."

"Anna, I don't mean we should let on about the fact we're lovers. This evening I got to hold you. You were cuddling, she was talking to us while you stroked my hair. That's what I mean."

Anna realized what he wanted and she wanted that too. It made her hopeful that she wasn't the only one that felt they were moving toward this being a real relationship. "So we act like we normally do but just a little more touching." Robert nodded. "Are you going to help me handle the questions she comes up with about us when that happens?"

"Maybe, but I think she'll be more likely to ask you about it."

"And if she does ask you?"

"What would you tell her? How do you want to answer those questions if they come up?"

He's serious Anna realized, he wants to know what they should do about Robin and what she thinks about them. As much as she wants to throw her arms around him she doesn't. She knows even just this conversation is a big deal for him. "What if we just tell her we are getting a little closer, that we both want to spend a little more time together? We aren't lying about anything but we aren't telling her what has been happening already either."

"I like that." Robert stroked her cheek. "Do you think that will be enough?"

Anna crawled onto his lap and smiled, "It's not like she's going to see us doing things like this." Anna started to move back and forth on his lap.

Robert smiled and put his hands on her hips, he leaned in and kissed her, playfully biting her bottom lip. "I want to take you to bed. I want to wake up with you in the morning."

"Robert, you know I can't stay with you all night."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I know but that doesn't mean I don't want it to happen."

Anna grinned as she rubbed against his growing erection, "What else do you want to happen?"

He grinned, "I think you know that already." He glanced over his shoulder towards Robin's door. "Do you have wine here? Maybe we should have a drink."

Anna smiled, "I do have wine." She leaned down and kissed him then stood up, she grinned at him then turned away. "You're right she won't be asleep yet."

"Yeah, I didn't think she would be." Robert watched her moving around the room. She moves so sensually, he knows that's because she's turned on and doesn't even realize that she is doing it. Knowing that doesn't change the effect it was having on him.

Anna handed Robert the bottle as she sat back down again setting the glasses on the table. "What should we drink to?"

Robert poured their drinks then handed her a glass, "To what might be." He looked into her eyes and gave her that little sexy grin she loves.

"To what might be." They clinked glasses. Robert then told her a little more about what had happened with the diamonds and how the IRS had claimed them to pay Victor's back taxes, making them both laugh. Robert had taken off his jacket and tie off some time ago, now Anna started opening his shirt a little more. She smiled at him, "What? I want to see a little more of you. This makes it easier for me to touch you as well."

"Do I get to take anything off you?"

Anna glanced down at what she was wearing, jeans and a pullover sweater. "I think that would mean I would be sitting here in my underwear."

"That sounds good to me," he grinned at her as he looked her up and down.

She playfully shoved him as they both laughed, "You can wait a little longer, Scorpio."

"I have to wait? You got up on my lap, you are now running your hand along my chest but I have to wait."

Anna took another sip of wine, "Yes, it wasn't my idea to send me away for a week."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself," Robert said pulling her closer again.

"I am, and now the guy I am having mind-blowing sex with has come here to see me." Robert leaned in and kissed her neck as Anna put her hands behind his head. The hand not holding her glass moving through his hair. Robert reached up and squeezed her breast making her gasp.

Anna reached over and put her glass down then took Robert's out of his hand putting it by hers. As soon as she had Robert leaned forwards moving them so she was on her back. "Oh, Robert!" She was so turned on, his mouth hot on her skin driving her wild. Her hands moved inside his shirt as he thrust against her. He was rock hard and she wanted him now.

She started to slid her his shirt off his shoulders, "Wait, Anna wait." Robert lifted himself up slightly, "We need to move to the bedroom before we get carried away."

Anna looked at him breathing heavily, "You're right. I want you so much."

"I can tell," he said with a little grin then he stood up holding out his hand to her. Anna sat up and took his hand then followed him into the bedroom. When they got to the bed Robert turned and sat on the edge then pulled her down onto his lap. He reached for the hem of her sweater and started to lift it over her head revealing a black lacy bra. Anna removed his shirt then put her arms around his neck as Robert leaned in kissing the side of her breast while squeezing the other. He pulled down her bra freeing her nipple, then taking it into his mouth, Anna's head went back causing her to thrust forward against him. "Anna," her name came out breathy. He reached around and undid her bra freeing her, he took her other nibble into his mouth sucking on it causing the bud to tighten.

Anna pushed him back, as he laid back she ran her nails down his chest, then kissed his neck moving slowly to his shoulder. Robert reached down and undid her jeans and she quickly undid his pants as well, stroking him through his boxers, he moaned in response. Robert started to push her jeans down then rolled them over so he could remove them completely. Anna smiled, "Yours too." Robert grinned then removed his pants as well. He lowered himself over her then kissed her tenderly, god it felt so good kissing her like this. Robert slowly, delicately ran his hand down her body. When he reached her panties his hand slid along the front, she was hot and wet, he started rubbing her sex as she shivered in response. Tonight there was no desperation in their movements, they wanted to savour what time they could steal together. "Robert," she moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, Luv," he said as he continued to kiss her.

"I want your mouth on me."

"Mmmm." Slowly, he feathered kissed down to her breast. Lingering there paying attention to both, Anna found his touch intoxicating. He was worshipping her body and she loved every touch, every moment. When his hand finally slipped inside her panties she moaned in anticipation. He teased her rubbing along her moist folds before his finger dipped inside her causing a bolt of electricity to run through her. He looked up at her and smiled, "You're so wet."

"You do that to me." He slid a second finger into her, slowly moving back and forth. "God Robert, that feels so good." He started kissing his way down her body again, before reaching her center he removed her panties. Sliding them down her legs with one hand while the other continues rocking in and out of her moist pool. When his mouth finally kissed her inner lips she moaned in pleasure as she lifted herself up to meet him hungry for his touch. "Oooh, Robert." At first, his movements were slow, as his tongue flicked her pink pearl before sucking on it then applying pressure. Anna started to tremble under him, she moaned out his name again. Hearing her Robert started feasting on her lost in her pleasure. Excited by her response to him, he turned his hand so he could reach that sensitive spot. She started to tighten around his fingers and he knew he had found it. Anna bit her lip as she climaxed, Robert didn't relent until her shuddering stopped. "Shit Robert," she was breathing heavily. "That was amazing."

He smiled up at her, "You remembered we have to be quiet tonight."

She smiled back and laughed, "Kiss me."

Robert moved up and claimed her mouth, she kissed him back hungrily. She reached down and started to stroke him as he kissed along her chin moving to her shoulder then up to her ear, "I can't get enough of you," he whispered then sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She started stroking him faster, "Slow down Luv. I want to be inside you. I need to feel you."

Anna turned and claimed his lips again kissing him hard at first but it quickly turned tender as her hand ran up his back. Robert moved between her legs while she guided him into position. Slowly he slid inside, they both moaned as they became one. Once he was buried inside he started rocking slowly. Both of them enjoying the sensation of his slow steady strokes. He kissed her again as her fingers moved through his hair. He started to lengthen his stroked pulling almost fully out before thrusting back in sheathing himself deep inside her warm folds.

"Robert, ooh yes. Just like that."

"You like that?"

"Oh, you feel so good." She kissed him then threw her head back.

"Anna, oh yes Anna." He started moving a little fast as they both approached their release.

"Cum with me. Don't hold back." Anna started to move more matching his rhythm perfectly. She started to quiver and knew she wouldn't last long now. She claimed his lips kissing him hard as her orgasm washed over her. Robert was moaning into her mouth as his release took hold as well.

He collapsed beside her pulling her to him so she was mostly on top of him, breathing heavily he put his head back and closed his eyes. "You are amazing."

"It takes two," she said and kissed his chest. They laid together letting their breathing return to normal. As she ran her fingers through the fine hair on his chest Anna was sure of one thing. This time it had been different, they had just made love.

"I don't want to let you go but I know I'm going to have to." Anna inhaled sharply, after what they had just shared how can he think they couldn't have a future together? Robert looked down at her, "Well not right this minute but you are going to have to sneak into the other room."

Right, she thought. He was just talking about tonight. "I made sure I had my pyjamas in here so I could just put them on when I have to leave," she said relieved but hoping she sounded normal.

"You are a very smart woman," Robert said as he lazily rubbed her back.

"That's why you like having me around."

"Mmm, among other things." Robert kissed the top of her head then put his head back and closed his eyes again.

Anna moved up and kissed him, he responded kissing her back. It was a gentle soft kiss, Robert moaned quietly then Anna put her head on his chest again. She lay with her head on his chest listening to him breath until she was sure he was asleep. Slowly she got out of bed and grabbed her pyjamas then went into the washroom. She quickly got ready for bed then walked back into the bedroom. She smiled at Robert lying in bed and walked over, she leaned down and kissed his temple, "I love you," she whispered then turned and left the room.

When he heard the door close he opened his eyes, looking at the now closed door. "I love you too." Then he smiled and closed his eyes letting himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna stretched as she woke up, she smiled when she saw Robin smiling at her. "Morning mom. Merry Christmas. Do you think daddy's awake yet?"

Anna yawned, "I'm not sure if I'm awake yet." She smiled at Robin, "Merry Christmas, sweety."

Robin got out of bed and grabbed her robe, "I'm going to see if daddy's up."

"OK. Oh Robin, make sure you knock, don't just barge in." Anna put her head back and smiled, hopefully, she listens or at least he's got the covers over himself if she walks right in. Anna got out of bed and put on her robe, she needed a shower but that could wait a little longer.

Robert was up, he'd showered and was just brushing his teeth when he heard Robin knocking at his door, "Daddy are you up? Merry Christmas."

Robert smiled, "Morning sweetheart, Merry Christmas. I'll be right out." He stepped out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans finding Robin standing there. "Hi," he smiled at her.

"Just wanted to make sure you were up so you can open your gifts."

Robert glanced around quickly, he was fairly sure he had picked up all of Anna's clothing from the night before. He grabbed a sweater then started to follow her out of the room as he pulled it over his head. "Lead me to the gifts," he said following Robin. He grinned at Anna seeing her standing in the main room. "Morning Luv. Merry Christmas."

She stepped over to him, "Merry Christmas." Robert leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Go sit down, Robin picked out a few things for you." Robert took her hand and lead her over to the couch so she would sit with him.

Robin came back into the room a smile on her face holding several wrapped packages. There were a couple of gifts sitting on the table already. Robin put them down then passed one to Robert, then they all started opening their gifts. Once they were all open Robin picked up hers and went into her room saying she wanted to try on her new clothes. Anna started to get up so she could pick up the wrapping paper but Robert stopped her, pulling her back down beside him. "That can wait." Anna smiled and looked over to make sure Robin's door was closed then leaned in a little closer. Robert stroked her cheek then kissed her tenderly, "Thank you for my gifts."

"You're welcome." Anna kissed him again running her hand down his chest as she did. Then she sat back, "Now I need to tidy this up."

"I'll do it Luv. Why don't you go have a shower? I'll order us some breakfast too."

"I'm gonna mention this again," Anna said quietly, then glanced over her shoulder. "I want to go away with you for a couple of days. Just us, then you could have a shower with me." She smiled then stood up as Robert groaned. "You'd like that too," she said then walked into his room to use that shower.

Robert watched her leave then got up and started tiding. That is the woman of his dreams he thought with a smile on his face. He'd made love to her last night, he had wanted her to feel how he feels about her, even if he wasn't sure he could actually say it to her yet. Anna, please give me the time I need. Please don't give up on me he thought to himself.

...

They had enjoyed their day, taking in what New York had to offer. It had been fun but they were ready to relax now. Anna laid down on the couch and smiled up at Robert, "At least let me sit down."

"Fine," Anna moved her legs so he could sit then put them across his lap and closed her eye. "That was a lot of fun today."

"Yes, it was," Robin said with a smile then looked at her parents. "Really mom?"

"What, I want to relax."

"There's a little room on this side," Robert said patting the couch beside him.

"That's OK." Robin sat on the floor leaning against the couch instead. "Can I pick what we watch tonight as well?"

Robert nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

As she looked for something to watch she asked, "Daddy what time are you leaving in the morning?"

"I'll have to leave here at six. I work in the morning."

"So I won't see you in the morning," she said looking back at him.

"No, I'll be gone when you wake up."

"Well, I'm glad we got to spend today together then. I know I've said this but thank you so much for this trip."

"You're welcome, you and mom still have a few more days to enjoy here."

Robin looked back at them, "I think we might have worn mom out today."

Anna smiled but didn't open her eyes, "I just need a few minutes I'm fine." Robin looked at her dad and they both smiled and shook their heads. Robin found a comedy that she wanted to watch. He and Robert started watching it, part way through Anna sat up and smiled at Robert then leaned against him. "I told you I just needed to recharge."

"Did you enjoy your nap?" She nodded then put her head on his shoulder. Hearing her mom Robin looked back then got up and sat on the couch beside her. Anna put her arm around her as Robin cuddled in beside her. Robert looked over at them and smiled, "This is nice," he said quietly making Anna smile. He could get used to this. Evenings with his family, sure Robin's getting bigger and this wouldn't happen all the time but he's glad he's getting this time with them. Time with his family.

...

After Robin had gone to bed Robert poured him and Anna a glass of wine then joined her on the couch. "I had a really good time today."

"So did I," she said with a grin.

"When you get back I want to take you out for dinner, maybe a little dancing."

"I'd like that." Anna turned so she was facing him. She wanted to talk about how she was feeling, she wanted to know if maybe Robert was feeling it too. The way he'd loved her last night, that had been the most intimate it had been between them since they had been married. She just didn't know how to bring it up.

Then he leaned forward and touched the side of her face, "Don't give up on me."

Could he really know what she was thinking about? "What do you mean?"

"Anna, I want this. I just don't know when I can," he put his head down closing his eyes. Why was this so hard? He knows how he feels about her. They even now know the reason their marriage ended never should have happened so why was this so hard, why did it scare him? He knew that it was the idea of losing her that scares him.

Anna touched his face, "Robert, I want this too," she said just above a whisper. He looked up at her and she smiled at him, "We have time to figure this out and we will."

"Anna, are you really OK with this? How it is between us?" She had told him she loves him last night, yeah he was asleep at the time but that didn't change a thing.

"Yes, Robert. I need this as much as you do." Anna stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go to bed. I'll get up with you in the morning Robin doesn't need to know where I actually slept."

Robert stood up and took her hand, letting her lead him into the bedroom. Once they were Anna went into the bathroom to change. Robert stripped down to his boxers then got into bed. Anna came back into the room a few minutes later in a silky nightie, Robert smiled at her then pulled back the covers for her, Anna got into bed, a smile on her face. "You are so beautiful Anna." Slowly he slid her nightie off and throw it off the bed, "You can find that later," he said making them both laugh. Anna ran her fingers through his hair then kissed him, again there was tenderness when they kissed. Slow sensual kisses that built into more passionate kisses. As their hands started to move over each other's body, they would moan with pleasure savouring the sensation they were both creating for the other.

As he started to trail kisses down her body Anna rolled onto her back, she gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth. "Baby, I just want to feel you tonight," she said pulling him more on top of her. She ran her hands down his back then started to push off his boxers. Robert helped her remove them then moved between her legs. As his shaft moved across her opening Anna put her head back, he moved back and forth teasing her. He moaned feeling how wet she already was, slowly he slid inside her. "Oh, Robert you feel so good." When he was buried deep inside he stopped just feeling her warmth envelope him. He kissed her gently hovering over her then he slowly pulled out before thrusting forward again.

"Anna, ooh." He knew if he took his time, built the pleasure she was feeling her release would still be mind-blowing. Oh, how he knew this woman, where to kiss her, where to touch. What would make her moan, make her scream out. Like the night before they had to be quiet but that didn't mean they weren't going to fully enjoy this.

His slow assault on her body was driving her wild, Anna was moving with him. "Please baby."

"What do you want?"

"Harder," she moaned. "I'm so close." He kissed her neck as he sped up, thrusting harder into her creating friction on her mound as he did. "Oh god, Robert! Harder!" she said louder.

"Shhh," he kissed her muffing her cries of pleasure. She bites his lip as her orgasm washed over her. That drove him over the edge and he followed her over the edge.

Robert was still holding himself over her, breathing heavily. She smiled up at him then kissed his bottom lip gently, "Sorry, that was amazing. I got carried away."

"Never think you have to apologize for being incredibly sexy and enjoying what I do to you." Robert rolled them so she was laying on his chest, "Are you really staying in here with me tonight?"

Anna grinned, "If you don't mind."

"Mind? I want to hold you all night. I won't see you for what, four days? Trust me I want you here."

"Good," they kissed tenderly. "I had a wonderful time today."

"So did I. I'm glad we ended our day together this way. Are you as tired as I am?"

"Probably," she answered lying her head on his chest.

"The alarm is going to go off early so we should get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head then started stroking her hair closing his eyes and letting himself relax as he drifted off to sleep. Anna's body was wrapped around him as she fell asleep. The only place she wanted to be was in his arms.

...

Robert woke up before the alarm, very aware of the hand around his hard cock. He moaned as she stroked him. "Good morning," she said when she heard him respond. She kissed him as she continued to stroke him.

Robert glanced over at the clock, "I think we should move this to the shower, Luv."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, I need to have you and I want to leave you satisfied. Come on Devane." Robert got up and pulled her out of bed. Anna laughed as they entered the bathroom, Robert turned on the water then turned to Anna. "Yeah, this can't wait." He picked her up and put her on the counter, kneeling in front of her suddenly covering her folds with his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Anna grabbed the edge of the counter throwing her head back shocked by his sudden actions. Her legs were over his shoulders as his tongue plunged between her folds. Tender was nice but he needed to devour her, he wanted to hear her scream his name. Anna jerked forwards as he thrust two fingers inside. "Fuck Robert." He lapped up her juices as she started to squirm, Robert put his hand on her thigh to hold her in place. Anna let go with one hand and thrust her hand into his hair, grabbing a hand full as she started to thrust against him. The intense power of her climax shot through her, "OH SHIT ROBERT!"

Her legs were still trembling when he picked her up and cared her into the shower. Anna wrapped her legs around him as he held her against the wall of the shower. "You don't think she heard that do you?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Anna claimed his mouth hungrily. All she could think about was him and her need for him.

Anna reached down and guided him into position and he thrust into her hard. "Anna!" he hissed as he started to rock into her lost in his need for her. "You feel so good. Oh! Oh, Anna," he was breathing heavily. He wanted to last but he knew it wouldn't be much longer. When she started to tighten around his shaft, he started moving fast, harder. He knows she was close, her fingernails dug into his back as she arched towards him causing more friction against her sensitive nub. As he exploded inside her she called out his name, then he just stood there holding her against the wall. When he thought they could move he let her down. He turned her so they were more under the spray then kissed her.

"Moving to the shower was a great idea," she said smiling up at him.

"I was thinking it would save time and it worked out so much better than that." He looked at her and smiled, "I want to wash your hair."

She had loved when he used to do that, it was always so sensual. "Only if I get to wash your body."

"I like that idea. Just don't start anything we won't be able to finish."

"I will try my best but I can't make any promises."

Robert reached for her shampoo with a grin, "I guess we'll just have to risk it." Anna smiled as she started to wash his chest.

When they were dressed Anna followed him into the main room of the suite, "Enjoy the rest of your trip," he said as he touched her chin.

"I will, Robin and I are having a great time. I'll call you when we get back."

"I'm counting on it," Robert leaned down and kissed her then moaned. "I am very glad you were there when I woke up this morning."

"So am I." She kissed him again, "You better get going, you have a plane to catch."

"I know, bye Luv. Tell Robin I said bye and that I love her." He was looking in Anna's eyes as he said that.

"I will, bye Robert." Anna smiled then started pushing him towards the door. She didn't want him to leave but they both knew he had to get back to Port Charles and back to work, he grinned back at her just as he walked out the door. Even after the door closed Anna couldn't stop smiling. She was a very happy woman at the moment and it was all because of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robert was in his office when there was a knock at his door, "Yeah, come in."

When the door opened Cheryl walked in. He had heard she was out of the hospital but he was really hoping she wouldn't come around to bother him. "Hello, Robert."

"Hello, Cheryl. What can I do for you today?"

She sat down in the chair across from him, "I was wondering if you'd thought about what we talked about the other day."

He had tried to let her down nicely, he had not wanted to hurt her especial after what she had been through. He felt certain she was still in a delicate mental condition after her break down. He hadn't even mentioned what she had wanted to see him about to Sean or Anna. "Cheryl, I told you last week there is no us any longer."

"But there could be, Robert. We were good together."

"No Cheryl, we were nice for a time but that was it. You are fooling yourself if you believe there was more to it. You choose someone else and I moved on."

"Katherine's gone. Julian is dead. Why won't you consider giving us another chance?"

"I'm not interested. I have moved on with my life and you are no longer part of it." He was starting to get frustrated that she wouldn't listen but he had to remind himself that he shouldn't lose his temper with her.

"I love you, Robert. I know we can be happy together," she insisted.

Robert ran his hand over his face, "You don't love me, Cheryl. We were never in love. I don't want us to try dating again. Please accept that."

"Robert, please reconsider."

"No!" Robert shook his head slightly. "Cheryl, I am done talking about this. I am not interested in you. I know that isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth." Robert noticed there were tears starting to form in her eyes and sighed, he really hadn't wanted to upset her.

"I guess I've taken up enough of your time." Cheryl got up with slight sniffle then left his office.

Robert sat back in his chair, this day couldn't end soon enough. It wasn't even like there were any real crimes that needed his attention. He had been dealing with a lot of little disputes that really shouldn't even make it to his desk but for some reason they had. He'd rushed back after his trip but there hadn't really been much for him to do since he got back. At least Cheryl had left on her own and he hoped she understood but he wasn't sure she was in the right mindset to do that. He just hoped he hadn't upset her too badly.

He turned back to the paperwork on his desk, he'd better get this finished he thought. About an hour later his door opened, "What did you do to her?" Sean demanded as he walked through the door.

Robert looked up, crap he thought he didn't need this today. "What are you talking about?"

"Cheryl, she is an emotional wreck. She won't stop crying and Tiff says she keeps saying your name and hurt her."

Robert put his head in his hand. "Have you talked to her? Do you know why she wanted to talk to me?"

"I haven't talked to her today no, and you know I don't know what she wanted to talk to you about."

Robert sighed, "Sit down." Sean did then Robert continued, "When I went to see her, Cheryl informed me that she wants us to get back together. That she loves me and doesn't understand why we aren't still together. I get that she's been through a lot so I tried to turn her down nicely. I told her that there was no future for us and I left."

"Then what happened today to upset her?" Sean asked.

"She showed up here about an hour ago. I wasn't sure why but it became clear very quickly that she still believes that her and I should be together. Again I told her that isn't going to happen, that I'm not interested that I've moved on with my life. That wasn't good enough and I know I was a little short with her but she wasn't listening to me. Sean, you can't be mad at me just because I'm not interested in dating her."

Sean sighed realizing what had really happened. "No, I'm not. I'll let Tiffany know what actually happened."

"Thanks, I didn't hurt her intentionally. I just want her to understand that I am not interested in her."

"Yeah, I know you're not." Sean felt certain he knew who Robert was interested in but he wasn't going to mention that today. "Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?"

"I haven't even thought about it. Why, what are you and Tiff doing this year?"

"We're going to Delafield's. I reserved a table for four, you could bring someone."

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment."

"Are you going to tell me Robert Scorpio couldn't find a woman that would want to spend an evening with him?"

"Fine, I'll join you."

"And you're bringing someone because you are not going to ruin my evening being the third wheel."

Robert smiled, "Yes, I will bring someone."

"There that wasn't so hard." Sean got up, "I'm sure Anna will enjoy having someone to go out with that night as well," he smiled then walked out the door.

Robert smiled after him, yeah that was who he was going to ask but Sean doesn't need to know Robert is hoping it will be an actual date. They get back tomorrow so he'll ask her then, he didn't think she had plans but he shouldn't assume that either.

...

Anna was looking through the room she had been staying in and still couldn't find one of her bras. It clearly wasn't here so she zipped her suitcase closed then left the room. "Do you have all you're stuff packed?" she asked Robin.

"Yup, and I double checked to make sure I didn't forget anything."

"That's good. If you're ready we should get downstairs, we have a plane to catch."

As they rode down on the elevator Robin glanced up at her mom, "Mom, would it be alright if I went over to Jennifer's tonight?"

"You want to go hang out for a while?"

"I was thinking about maybe sleeping over." She watched her mom judging her reaction. "I'm still off school and this way I can tell her all about our trip."

"Why don't you wait until we get back to see if she is even home and if it's OK with her parents."

"So it would be alright with you?"

Anna smiled, "Yes Robin, it would be alright with me. Like you said you're still on break and this way you can tell you all about your trip. Besides if you go over to her house I don't have to hear the laughing and high pitched squealing all night."

Robin grinned, "I'll call her as soon as we get back."

"Alright, I think I'll take advantage of having a nice quiet night to myself."

Robin looked back up at her, "You wouldn't want to go see some," she paused, "friends?"

"Well maybe, I guess we'll see how I feel once we're home."

After a quick flight, they were back in Port Charles and heading home. They walked in the house and Robin hurried into her room, Anna sighed and carried her suitcase into her bedroom. She smiled, hopefully, Robin will go over to her friend's tonight for a sleepover. Olin won't be here until tomorrow so no one would notice if Anna doesn't spend the night here either.

Anna was almost done unpacking when Robin came into her room. "It's OK with Jennifer's mom if I stay over, so can I?"

Anna smiled, "Yes, you've been hanging out with me long enough so you can go."

"Thanks, mom." Robin gave her a hug, "You should think about going out and seeing some of your friends too."

"Or I could stay here and relax in a nice quiet house."

"Whatever mom," Robin said then turned. "Thanks for letting me go." Robin still kind of thought there was someone her mom might want to see but maybe she was wrong.

"You're welcome," Anna said a smile on her face. Should she call Robert or just show up there later, she wondered. She also better pack an overnight back, she wants to spend the night with him and wake up in his arms. She had thought about what he had said, 'Don't give up on me,' she knew he wants there to be more between them and she will wait for him to be ready to have a real relationship. She has always wanted another chance with Robert and now that they are so close she will not give up on him. Then a hint of doubt entered her mind, hopefully, he isn't with her just until someone else comes along. Anna quickly put that thought out of her head, then smiled. She's the one he wants, that might be more physical at the moment but that was going to change she was sure of it.

...

Anna decided to stop by police headquarters after dropping Robin off at her friend's house. She knocked and walked in, smiling when she saw him sitting behind his desk. He looked up, "I was hoping I'd see you today."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I hope it isn't a case that has brought you here," Robert said as he started to stand up.

"Not a case, no." Anna stepped a little closer to him.

He stepped around his desk, "So what did bring you here today?" he asked with that devilish grin.

Anna put her arms around his neck, "I thought you might like to know I just dropped Robin off at her friend's for a sleepover."

Robert put his hands on her ass pulling her against him, "Really." He bent and claimed her lips, Anna moaned pulling him closer kissing him back hard. The moment they touch she gets lost in him and all she wants is him. She felt him respond to her and reached down, stroking his length through his pants. Robert put his head back, "Ahhh."

"I think someone missed me," Anna said and kissed his neck.

"I did but you didn't lock that door," Robert said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"You're done for the day?"

"I am now. Unless we lock that door and I have you on my desk."

Anna grinned mischievously, "Sounds fun."

Robert leads her over to the door and grabbed his coat, he needed to get out of here. Having sex with Anna in his office is definitely something he's fantasized about before but today he knew it just wasn't a good idea. He can wait to be with her but once he has her in his bed he doesn't want either of them to leave again until morning. Hearing that Robin was at a sleepover, he knew that meant Anna wanted to spend the night him as well. "Another time Luv," he kissed her quick. "Let's go for a walk. Then I'll take you to Kelly's we can eat there, then head back to my place."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that." Robert opened the door, he put his hand on the small of her back and they left his office.

They walked down by the waterfront, not saying much, not quite touching but walking very close to each other. They would smile at each other once in a while as they made their way to Kelly's. Just before they walked in Anna turned to him, "So is this that dinner date you promised me?" she asked with a smile.

"No, there's no dancing here. I would like to join me on New Year's Eve though. Sean informed me I was going and that I should being someone." He opened the door for her, "I want you to be my date."

"Not just the woman you're going with?"

"Anna," he paused, "can we talk about this at my place?"

"Yes, we can." They walked in a took a seat then Ruby came over and greeted them. She poured them coffees then took their order. Once she had walked away Anna leaned a little closer, "Robert, I was just teasing you."

"I know, but I want us to talk about this." Anna smiled, she was glad to hear that. "When do I get to see my daughter?" he asked changing topics.

"You can come over for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure she'll want to tell you about the rest of our trip."

"Well I'll be there then," Robert smiled.

"Hello Anna, how was your trip?"

They both looked up to see Edge standing by their table. "Hello, Edge. It was really nice, Robin and I both enjoyed ourselves."

"That's good. You look very happy, the trip must have agreed with you."

"Um, thank you."

"I mean it, Anna. Happiness brings out your beauty."

Robert cleared his throat, and Edge finally glanced over at him but turned back to Anna immediately. "I know this might be unexpected but would you like to go out with me on New Year's Eve? Apparently, there is going to be quite the party at Delafield's."

"I have plans already, actually."

"Plans with me," Robert cut in. "I'm taking her to Delafield's."

"Oh, that'll be nice. I guess I'll see you, uh, both there," he said while grinning at Anna.

"Yeah, I guess you will," Robert said curtly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Anna. We'll talk soon." Edge took a few steps away from their table still looking at her, before sitting at a table close to them.

Ruby brought over their dinner and talked to them briefly before walking away. Anna started telling Robert about Robin telling her she should go out and see some friends this evening. "Well I'm glad I'm the one you wanted to see," Robert said with a little grin.

"Yeah, for some reason you were the only one I wanted to see," Anna smiled back.

They continued to eat, then Robert leaned closer, "Have you noticed your admirer keeps watching you?"

"I kind of thought he might be but I'm more interested in the man sitting at this table with me." Anna wanted to touch him, to stroke his cheek, kiss him, anything, but she didn't know what Robert would think about that.

Robert leaned even closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I know it's me that's holding us up. Knowing that, even though there are other people that could be interested in you. You are still here with me and that means a lot, Anna." Then Robert sat back to look at her.

"Will we talk once we get to your place?" Robert nodded. "Then stop worrying about some other guy looking at your woman."

Robert smiled, that was what he needed to hear. Anna thinks of herself as his, he knew he already thought of her that way. She has also referred to him as hers. It was time for them to talk about their arrangement again so he was glad that they were going to talk about it soon. The fact Cheryl had shown up yesterday had helped him realize a few things. Once they were finished eating they got up to leave as they did Robert put his hand on her waist. Anna smiled at that, not that this wasn't something he didn't often do but today it felt like it was done for a different reason.

When they got to Delafield's Robert smiled when he noticed Anna's car was already there, "I take it you knew we would end up here."

"I was hoping we would yeah. I even brought a bag with me." She smiled at him then they went over to her car to get it. Robert took the bag then took her hand in his and they walked inside together. They didn't look around to see who was there they just walked over to the elevator. Anna looked up at him and smiled, she was hoping their conversation was going to go the way she wanted it to.

Once they were in Robert's apartment they walked over to the couch, Anna sat as Robert got them both a drink. He handed her a drink as he sat down beside her, he watched her take a sip then leaned in and kissed her. It started off tender then turned a little playful when he leaned back they were both smiling. "I missed you." Robert reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I need to get this out, OK. Anna, I told you I wasn't sure what I wanted. That I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship. The only problem with that statement is that from the second this started between us I saw you as mine. I felt like we were in a relationship. I don't want another woman." Robert put his head down looking at her hands for a moment then looked back up at her. "Anna, what do you want from me?"

Everything she thought to herself. Could she say that to him and not scare him away? She felt like she had to be honest, "I want it all." Anna swallowed, "I hate to think that after what been happening between us that I might lose you. I know what was said when this started but I had no idea how hard it would be to stop. Even just thinking about this ending hurts."

"Anna, I don't want us to stop this." Robert stroked her cheek then they both put down their glasses. "I wanted to punch Edge for looking at you the way he does. I hate that he thinks he still has a chance with you." He kissed her hard, pulling her closer, "You're my woman Anna. Other men should know that."

He had pulled her onto his lap so Anna sat straddling him, "You want people to know we're together?"

Robert nodded slowly as he nuzzled her neck, "That's the only way that guys like Edge will understand." He looked up at her, "Anna, I know I still need a little time to just wrap my head around this, to believe that I finally have you back in my life not just in my bed."

Anna was playing with his hair just above his ear, "What do you mean, to believe you finally have me back in your life. Robert, don't you know how much I want this too?" She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I know there will be things we need to talk about. Things that we will have to work through but Robert I know we can have a future together if that's what we both want."

Robert let her hair down, running his fingers through it. "Are you sure you want to be with me now? Right after mine and Kate's relationship ended."

"You told me it was over before it was officially ended." Robert nodded, looking up at her. "I want to know one thing. Was it ever the same between you and Kate after Sean told us the truth. After he told us about his part in our marriage ending?" She watched him, knowing he was thinking about it. "I know Kate accused me of still being in love with shortly after that, around the same time she broke off your engagement."

"I know she did, she told me the same thing when she ended it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted you safe, I needed to make sure Faison never hurt you again. After knowing the truth you were my top priority, that was very clear. I now know when Kate called off our engagement I should have let her go. I should have accepted that there was another woman that meant more to me."

Anna smiled hearing that. "I want to be with you, Robert. I don't care what other people think. Let them say it's too soon or it's a rebound. We know what's true. This is our time to try again." She rocked forward on his lap and kissed him again. Robert's hand moved to her hips. "When we go out on New Year's Eve, do you want that to be our first date?" she asked.

"I want people to know that we are there together."

"Good, because I want people to know that you and I are an item. I don't care if they think it's been going on for a while or that it's our first date. I just care that I get to be out with my man," Anna smiled putting her arms around his neck as she started to rock a little more on his lap noticing his growing arousal.

Anna moaned as Robert started kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. Leaning back she caused more pressure against him and he moaned as well. Robert pushed her blouse off Anna's shoulders then she leaned in claiming his lips kissing him hungrily removing his tie as she did then opening his shirt needing to touch him. As her hands slid up his chest Robert undid her bra freeing her breasts, immediately taking one in his mouth causing Anna to gasp, her bud tightened in his mouth as his tongue flicked across her nipple while his hands moved to her ass bringing her center closer to his fully erect cock. Anna put her head back, then he moved to her other breast giving it the same attention as she rocked against him.

Anna removed his shirt then stood up, she smiled as she slowly undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. She could see the lust in Robert's eyes as he watched her. Anna knelled down in front of him in just her panties, she undid his belts watching him as she did. Robert put his arms on the back of the couch, he wanted to watch what she was doing. She stroked him through his pants first, biting her lip before she undid his pants, "Up." Robert did as she asked and lifted himself up so she could pull his pants and boxers off. She leaned forward and kissed his chest, his erection twitched against her stomach as it brushed against him. She sat back on her heels as she started stroking him, Robert groaned as she took him in her mouth. She licked his tip as she continued to stroke him, Robert slowly pumped up towards her, wanting the pleasure her touch brings him.

"Oh, Anna," he said as he watched her working his shaft. Taking him further in her mouth, "Ahhh, so good." It was so sexy watching her. When she moaned as she continued to bob, Robert had to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth. He knows if he didn't stop her soon she would send him over the edge. Everything she was doing felt so good, when she ran her tongue up his shaft then around his tip he put one hand on the back of her head. She was still stroking him as her tongue teased. When she suddenly took him in her mouth again and greedily devouring him, Robert's mind went blank all he could think about was what she was doing, he knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded in her mouth. He let himself go knowing that was what she wanted. He put his head back and closed his eyes as he neared his release. His leg started to tremble, "Yes! Yes, Anna! Ahhh!" He looked down as she kissed his tip then started to kiss her way up his chest.

Robert pulled her up onto his lap, kissing her neck feathering kissed up her neck towards her ear then along her jaw before kissing her hard on the lips. He then turned her and laid her back on the couch. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand as he continued to kiss her. He moved down kissing her neck, collar bone, moving towards her shoulder. "No marks on my shoulders or you won't get to see the dress I bought for New Year's Eve."

Robert smiled up at her, "Strapless?" She nodded. "Red?"

"You'll have to wait to see," she said smiling at him. It was red he knew it was.

He moved lower kissing along her sternum before reaching her breasts, he took one in his free hand the other he kissed then sucked her nipple into his mouth. He squeezed and pinched her nipple as he nibbled the other. Anna purred as he lingered there, taking his time giving equal attention to both breasts. She started to squirm under him wanted him to touch her. "Robert, mmmm."

He slid his hand down her stomach, ran his hand along her leg, then up her inner thigh. She jerked up towards him as his hand neared her center. He ran his hand back down her leg then looked up and smiled at her, enjoying teasing her. He let go of her hands so he could move lower down her body, kissing his way to her belly button pausing there, making her wait just a little longer for the attention he knew she wanted. When he slid his hand back up her leg he moved up to her hip then started to pull her panties down, Anna lifted herself so he could remove them. Then he slowly ran his tongue down her body, Anna moaned as he neared the junction of her thighs. When he finally kissed her sensitive nub she inhaled, "Oooh." He ran his tongue along her folds tasting her arousal before kissing her folds.

When slid his tongue inside her Anna moaned as she pushed up towards him wanting more. Robert looked up at her, "A little eager?" he asked with a cocky grin. He watched her bit her lip as her chest heaved in anticipation of his touch. He ran a finger along her fold rubbing her pearl before slipping it inside her folds. Anna gasped in response, she loved when he teased her like this building the need she felt for him. She put her head back, enjoying his touch. Robert reached up and squeezed her breast as he continued to dip one finger into her watching her reaction to his touch.

When he slipped a second finger inside she started to rock her hips lustfully against his hand, needing to feel him. His mouth met her inner lips, "Oh yes!" He flicked his tongue across her pearl and she moaned again. God the things he did to her. Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out as his tongue put pressure on her nub. He felt her approaching her release and started to pumping faster, her hips thrust up against him in response as he continues his assault with his tongue. "Shit Robert! Yes! Yes! Oh God!" she called out as her orgasm washed over her.

Robert sat back on the couch watching as she continued to shudder as she came down. "Come here," he reached out and took her hand pulling her up onto his lap. She smiled as she put her arms around him. "God, you're beautiful." He kissed her tenderly at first but when she bit his lip it turned heated. She felt his cock twitch against her stomach demanding attention.

Anna pushed him back a little so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, taking him in her hand stroking him as she lifted herself up before settling on him. They both moaned as he slid his full length inside her. Anna started to rock on his lap with his deep inside. Robert thrust his hand into her hair pulling her in to kiss her hard, his other hand on her ass. Anna set the pace as she started to thrust harder against him rubbing her mound against his pelvis. She threw her head back as she continued to ride him, Robert leaned forwards and took a nibble in her mouth, sucking it lightly before nibbling on it, again Anna started rocking harder on top of him. He sucked hard on her nibble before moving to the other. He traced his tongue around it before flicking her nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, he felt her muscles start to tighten around his shaft as he bit her nipple. He thrust hard up into her as she started to get lost in ecstasy.

Still sheathed inside her, Robert leaned them back on the couch, hovering above her. Still breathing heavily after her release Anna looked up at him and smiled. He was always a giving lover but when she got him off first she always reaped the benefits. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly started rocking in and out of her. Almost fully pulling out before plunging deep inside her again. He leaned down and kissed her sensually as she wrapped her legs around his waist changing the angle of his penetration. "Anna you feel so good. I could lose myself in you." He kissed her neck softly then ran his tongue up to her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth sucking it slightly. He kissed her cheek then found her lips again. Gradually picking up speed as he continued to thrust into her. As he felt himself getting close he started rocking harder, faster, then Anna was on the verge again. She pressed herself up against him as he hammered into. As she started to quake under him he let himself go. "Oh god, Anna! Oh, fuck!" He collapsed beside her Anna turned so she was half on him, half beside him. Robert looked down at her then kissed her, "God I missed you." he said still breathing heavily.

"It's only been a few days," she said breathing heavily as well.

"No I mean I've missed you since I walked on you." He put his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose this again."

She kissed his chest, she had missed him too, missed them. "We won't, I know that," then put her head on his chest.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" Robert asked as he stroked her hair.

"After, for right now I just want to stay here." Then she smiled, "I don't trust myself to walk at the moment." They both laughed then let their breathing slow down. "Robert, we are going to make this work."

"I know we will, Luv." He smiled, "Once we've rested we're doing that again."

Anna giggled, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Robert woke up, he felt Anna cuddled in beside him and smiled. Enjoying the feel of her in his arms, he started stroking her hair as he watched her sleep. Having her here with him really did seem like the perfect way to wake up. Anna awoke to his caress and snuggled in a little closer, "Good morning."

He leaned down and kissed her, "Good morning." Robert smiled and closed his eyes just enjoying having her in his arms.

"Robert, I am so happy," she sighed, a smile on her face, her chin resting on his chest. After a moment she looked up at Robert, "Do you have to rush into the office this morning?"

"Nope," he said and kissed her again.

Anna smiled, "Good, I really didn't want to go anywhere yet," she said as she stroked his chest. His hand moved to her ass pulling her more on top of himself. Anna smiled when she felt his erection pressing into her side. "I like mornings like this," she purred as she pressed herself more firmly against his shaft.

"I wish I could spend all day in bed with you," Robert said as he nuzzled her neck.

Anna pushed herself up enough so Robert had to stop kissing her, "You are still taking me away somewhere, Scorpio. Then we can spend two days in bed together."

"Soon Devane, don't forget I just forked out quite a bit on a pretty nice trip."

"Yes you did," she smiled as he started kissing her neck again. "This time we just need a nice room, not all that other stuff," Anna said and started laughing.

"I just get you to agree to be mine and now I have to take you places, romance you and the like?"

"Well of course you do," she said in a happy voice. Having fun and kidding around with him first thing in the morning is a wonderful way to start her day. Anna lifted herself enough so they could adjust, his shaft was now rubbing her moist slit. "Mmmm."

"Making you moan. Making you call my name," Robert was slowly sliding along her slit. "This seems to be something we keep getting better at."

"I'd have to agree," Anna smiled then kissed his shoulder.

"I like having you here to wake up with." Anna sat up slowly when he was in the right spot and slid onto him. "Ahhh," he squeezed her hips as she sheathed him.

Anna leaned down and kissed him tenderly, stilling herself while he's buried inside. "I don't think I will ever get used to how good this feels, how right it feels."

Slowly he rocked up into her, "This is where I belong, Anna."

He continued to move slowly, "You belong in me?" she asked with a smile, loving that she know what he meant but still wanted to tease him.

"Yes," he thrust up a little harder to prove his point then kissed her. "I belong with you, Anna." Anna sat up, taking in his full length. She moaned as she put her head back. One hand on his stomach, the other on his leg behind her to support her as she arched her back rocking on his cock. Robert moaned now watching her, "You are so beautiful," he said as he ran his hand up her chest then squeezed her breast. She knew what she wanted and he thought it was so hot that Anna was making sure she got pleasure from him, that she was in complete control.

Anna looked at him, his eyes dark and hooded with desire, she knew he was enjoying what she was doing. It turned her on even more seeing the pleasure on his face, "Sit up." As soon as he did it changed the angle of penetration and they both moaned as Anna wrapped her arms around him. Robert's hands on her ass holding her on his lap. "Mmmm, Robert." Anna bit her lip as she changed the pace lifting almost fully off of him before plunging down again. Her chest was in his face, he leaned in enough to capture a nipple in his mouth causing Anna to inhale sharply. It felt so good having Anna ride him, Robert knew he wouldn't last much longer. He slipped one hand between them as he started stroking her sensitive nub. Anna started to rock harder on him, grinding against his hand as well. As her orgasm started to build Robert started to thrust up into her, meeting her stroke for stroke, until he exploded inside her. Anna calling out as he did, "Oh god, Robert." Still trembling she sat on his lap as they kissed tenderly.

"I think this is how I should always start my day."

"That will happen, for now getting mornings like this once in a while will have to do," Anna said as Robert laid back pulling her back on top of him. She snuggled in again, satisfied and wanting to be in his arms. They laid together a little longer then got up and showered, of course, that led to shower sex and it was mid-morning by the time they were getting ready to leave.

As they were getting ready for the day Anna looked over at him as he was buttoning his shirt. "Do you mind if I leave a few things here, just so nights like this don't always have to be planned."

Robert walked over to her, "Unplanned nights of passion. Aren't those always the more enjoyable kind?" He kissed her then opened a drawer, "You already have a few things in here so feel free to use it."

Anna looked down and saw one of her shirts two pairs of panties and a bra. That's where that went she thought with a smile. "You brought home my clothes?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm just glad I thought to through those in my bag before getting in the shower. Robin might have noticed your discarded clothing all over the bedroom floor when I was the one staying in the room." Robert kissed her neck, "It's a start for your overnight wardrobe."

"Oh, so you had a plan when you took my underwear?" she asked with a big smile.

"Of course I did. I'm not some strange guy that gets his kick from taking woman's underwear." He kissed her neck again, "Just your sexy underwear."

Anna smiled again, "I think we better get out of here before we get delayed again."

"There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Robert asked playfully.

"There isn't but I think we both have jobs we need to get to." Anna kissed him then they turned and walked towards the elevator together. "So what time do you think you'll be over tonight?"

"I wouldn't think before six, but probably not much later than that either." He took her hand, "So can I get a lift to the station? I walked here last night."

"Of course you can." She turned to kiss him just as the doors opened, she started to pull away then he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I don't care if people see me kissing you," he whispered after the kiss, his forehead against hers. He put his arm around her, then they stepped off the elevator together, both smiling ready to face the day, excited to start this new part of their relationship.

...

Robin was helping Olin in the kitchen, she had been happy to hear her dad was coming over for dinner and wanted to help make it as much as she could. Robin couldn't help but wonder what had led to him coming over tonight though. She might be wrong but she didn't think she was, Robin was sure there was something going on between her parents. As she helped Olin she started to smile, wondering if her mom had gone to see her dad the night before.

When she heard her mom get home she went out to say hello. "Hey sweety," Anna says when she sees Robin.

"Hi mom, how was your day?"

"Good, what are you up to?"

"Just helping Olin with dinner, she told me daddy's coming over."

Anna smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"That's good, I can tell him about the rest of our trip."

"That's kind of why he's coming over," Anna told her with a smile.

Robin smiled then started to turn back to the kitchen, "Not the only reason," she said quietly then walked through the kitchen door. Anna watched her leave then started to shake her head slightly, she'd heard what Robin had said. They hadn't talked about telling Robin but maybe that should have been something they'd thought about. Oh well, Robin was going to figure it out sooner or later Anna thought, why not from the start?

She smiled when she heard someone knock and went to answer the door. Robert walked in and smiled, she smiled back. Robert glanced around the wall by the door, Robin wasn't in the living room. He pushed Anna back towards the door and kissed her hard. Anna responded instantly, pulling him close, nibbling on his bottom lip before his tongue plunged into her mouth. Breathing heavily when the kiss ended Robert gave her that sexy little grin she loves. "I had to do that while we had the chance."

"Oh, I don't mind. I think Robin might be on to us already though." She gave him a quick kiss, "I guess we'll know before the end of the night if she is." Then they stepped into the living room.

"Do I want to know what makes you think that?"

"No, just trust me," Anna said as she turned to go pour them both drinks. Robert went and sat down on the couch when Anna joined him she smiled and handed him his glass. "We're completely at ease with each other. I think Robin has noticed, the slight changes in how we touch and sit together."

Robert stroked her cheek, "I want her to know we're dating."

Anna grinned, "Yes we are." Still, it was strange to actually hear it being said out loud and by Robert. He took her hand, then they just sat together sipping their drinks talking about their days.

When Robin came in the room they were sitting beside each other holding hands leaning against each other. "Hi daddy, I'm glad you're here," she noticed how they were sitting and sat in the chair. "So has mom told you about the rest of our trip yet?"

"No, we were just talking about our days. I was told you wanted to tell me about it."

Robin smiled and started talking about the last two shows they had seen and that they did a little more shopping while they were there. As she spoke she watched her parents, they are so cute together she thought. When she was done talking about the trip Robin said forward in the chair and looked right at them, "So this is a thing right? There is something going on here," she pointed at them both, "with you two?" She watched them, at first nothing then Robert lifted Anna's hand and kissed it, that's when Robin smiled.

"Your dad and I have decided to take another chance at being together," Anna told her matching Robin's smile. She looked over at Robert, "We want you to know what's going on so we aren't going to pretend we aren't a couple around you."

"More people will see us out together now so we wanted you to know first," Robert added.

"So how new is this?" Robin asked with a big grin.

"We agreed yesterday to start dating, your father is taking me out for New Year's Eve."

Robin couldn't help it, hearing that they are dating and want to be together was the best thing she ever thought she's heard. She got up and hugged them both, "I have to go help Olin, I'm so happy about this," she said excitedly then walked out of the room.

Anna watched her leave, then felt Robert's finger on her chin, turning her head slightly so she was looking at him, "I think she approves."

Anna smiled, "Of course she does." Anna leaned in and hugged him, Robert kissed her tenderly. "I can't wait until tomorrow night. When I get to go out with the best looking man in Port Charles, as his date. Not his friend, not his plus one."

Robert was shaking his head, "Nope, none of those. You and I are gonna turn some heads tomorrow."

"Let them watch and talk and whatever else they need to do. They're just wishing they were me, out with you." Anna ran her hand over his ear, then kissed him again, hard. She was turned on and she suddenly wanted him.

Robert sat back, "As much as I'd love that to continue, we might want to wait a little while before it does."

"I guess you're right. So are you picking me up tomorrow night?"

"It is a date, I'll be here at 7:30 Sean said to be there for 8:00." Robert tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "Did he ask you about tomorrow night?"

"Yes," she said with a big smile. "He said, oh what was it? He said Tiff is looking forward to seeing what Robert's date wears so I should wear something great."

"Whatever you wear I know you'll look stunning." He suddenly wanted to kiss her bare shoulders, how is he going to keep his hands off her tomorrow night. Sure there will be touching but he knows he is going to have a hard time not asking her upstairs before the night even really begins.

Anna turned and pulled them both back against the couch again then smiled. She leaned in and whispered, "You are not leaving here until something pressing has been dealt with."

"Good, because I have an equally pressing matter that needs to be handled," he said with a grin and made her laugh. She buried her head into his shoulder as they both giggled a little. Oh, this feels so right, he thought.

Robin came and started setting the table she noticed how close they were sitting, she smiled, no that's cuddling. She loved that what she thought might have been going on really was. She went back into the kitchen, still smiling. She hadn't heard what they were talking about while she was in the other room but seeing them there whispering and laughing together. As much as she had wondered if this would ever happen she had no idea how nice it would feel when it did happen. "Olin, they're cuddling, my parents are cuddling with each other."

"You already tell me that, I think it's rad," Olin said as she finished cooking. When they took dinner out to the table Olin saw for herself. She had kind of thought this was something that could happen. Robin called her parents over to the table and Olin touched Anna's arm, "I'm just gonna tidy up and head home, enjoy your evening chum." Anna looked at her and saw her smile. "I don't want to interrupt." Robert grinned and Olin patted his arm as she passed him.

While they ate Robin told them about wanting to try some of the dance moves she saw in the shows and how excited she was about the upcoming dance recital. When they were almost done eating Robin had to ask, "Do you think this is going to last?"

Anna touched her hand then looked at Robert before saying, "Sweety, we don't know what will happen, but we both know we need to find out what could be."

"I couldn't have said that better," Robert agreed. That seemed to to be enough of an answer for Robin because she smiled and went back to eating her dinner. When they were done, Robin cleared the table and said she'd tidy up.

Robert took Anna's hand and led her over to the couch, "I think that went very well."

"So do I. Now I just hope she gives us the time to figure it all out before the questions start." She leaned against Robert as he put his arm around her. "I think she may have already suspected. I got that feeling when we were leaving the hotel yesterday."

"We weren't really trying to hiding that there was something different going on." Anna smiled, they really hadn't, they sat quietly together for a few minutes. "I want to nibble your ear. Kiss your neck. I want my hands on you," Robert whispered in her ear as his hand slid up her side.

"You have to be patient, Scorpio."

"You and I both know that isn't my strong suit," he said into her ear with a smile. Just then Robin came walking into the living room and sat down, Anna patted his leg so he knew to stop talking like that, even if she really didn't want him to.

As soon as she sat down Anna knew Robin was tired, "How late did you stay up with Jennifer talking last night?"

Robin smiled weakly, "Late, I am so tired."

"You know there is a cure for that. It's called sleeping," Robert told her.

"But I want to stay up and visit a little longer."

"Her Devane is showing," Robert whispered earning him another slap on the leg.

"This will be happening more often now, not just tonight we can all hang out another time," Anna told her.

Robin could feel her eyes getting heavy, "Yeah I need to get to bed." She hugged them both then went off to bed.

After they had heard her bedroom door close for the last time Robert leaned back pulling Anna closer to him, "How about her mom, is she tired?" he asked and kissed the side of her head.

"Not really tired, no."

"That's good, I'm not tired either," he said as he nuzzled into her neck a little. His hand slid up under her top, gliding over her stomach

Anna smiled, then rested her hand over his under her shirt, "I like what you're doing just slow it down a little, I want to make sure she's had time to fall asleep."

"Oh, I can go slow," his words shot right to her center, she moaned in anticipation. He kissed her ear then sucked her earlobe into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Anna's hand slid up his inner thigh in response. "We're going slowly, Devane. I don't need the help at the moment." He shifts so his arousal was apparent. She giggled, then he started planting butterfly soft kisses along her neck. He's touch working magic on all her senses. Soon all she could think about was his slow caress, his lips against her skin, causing her desire to build.

She knew what she was going to ask, it only made sense to invite him into her bed. His hand now starting to dip lower, she wanted his hands on her. She wanted him, "Come to bed," she said as she sat forward, turning to look at him.

"Anna."

"Please."

"I can't stay, Anna. We aren't ready for that conversation with our daughter."

"I want you in my bed, I want my sheets to smell like you in the morning even if I can't have you there."

"What about me leaving at a late hour."

Anna smiled, "You will be leaving at a late hour where ever we have sex. I want to do it in my bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Robert sat forwards and kissed her before they stood up and walked to her bedroom. Robert paused as they entered. Anna looked up at him and smiled tugging him further in.

"I want you in here." She pulled him closer to the bed, turned him then sat him down on the edge of the bed. Anna stepped back, then started to dance around a bit, slowly, as she took off her top first then her skirt.

"Get over here," Robert said his voice deep with arousal. Anna stepped closer, stopping just before she was within arms reach. "What are you waiting for?"

"You are very overdressed." Anna smiled, then took off his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. Robert removed his pants then pulled her onto his lap. "That's much better." Now both just in their underwear their hands started to roam over now familiar places. Kissing passionately Robert started moving the covers so they could get under them. Once they were he smiled at her, Anna grinned back, "You're in my bed." She kissed him as he grinned at her, "This is better than just thinking about you being here."

Robert pulled her closer their bodies flush, "You've pictured me in your bed, is this a new thing or has it been happening for a while?"

Anna put one finger on his lips, "You can't tell but it's been going on for months. Since I started thinking that you should have been mine all along." Then she kissed him.

"I felt like a piece of me had been ripped out when Sean told us, but it was a piece I didn't even know was missing before that. I don't know how to explain it better than that."

Anna smiled at him, "That is it exactly, I didn't miss it so intensely until I knew it should have always been us."

"That was when it all started to change. God, that day I wanted to hold you and take away the pain but I couldn't trust myself not to start kissing you."

"Now you can."

Robert claimed her lips, with such intensity she moaned as her fingers went through his hair. He reached around and releases her bra clasps, Anna sat back helping to remove it. The teasing and touching that had been happening since Robin had gone to bed were now at boiling point. She reached down and took his shaft in her hand, freeing him from his boxers. Robert pulled down her panties as she started pushing his boxers down his legs. Robert slid his hand between her legs, she is so wet, ready for him, he knows he has to feel her soon. Turning them so he was on top he settling between her legs Robert moans as he kisses her. Slowly he slips in between her folds, "Oh, Anna," he hisses as he fills her.

"Yes," she purred into his mouth, feeling him deep inside. She kisses him sensually, god she needed this man. She craved him, to be with him like this when they are the only two people that matter at the moment. She moaned as he started to move, slowly at first, "Ohhh, Robert." Her fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer, deeper. His strokes getting faster, Anna puts her head back arching her back, Robert kissed her neck, as one hand moves up and firmly squeezed her breast. Robert kept a steady pace building both their pleasure, both kissing exposed skin, as their hands roamed. Robert pushed himself up more and started pumping harder, he knew he wasn't going to last long and knew this would bring Anna closer to her release. As soon as he changed the angle Anna moaned and tilted her hips, "Oh yes, yes Robert!" Her nails digging into his back.

They were both so close, Robert leaned his head down, "Anna, oh!" Robert thrust as he started to lose control, as he did he felt her tighten around him. He found her lips kissing her hard as they rode the wave of their shared orgasm. He rolled himself to his side, Anna laid on her back, both breathing heavily.

She looked at him and smiled, "See, this is so much better than on my couch."

"So much better," he smiled then kissed her. Anna put her head on his chest. "You aren't gonna kick me yet are you?"

"No, not yet," she said with a smile as her fingers played with his chest hair. "I want to do that again before you leave."

"I was hoping you might say that. I'm picking you up tomorrow night, am I bringing you home as well?"

"If by home, you mean up to your place, then yes." Anna turned her head so she could look at him. "Robin is going over to the Brownstone."

"I am looking forward to an amazing evening with you. We can fully enjoy ourselves and at the end of the night I get you all to myself."

"Yes, you do." Anna kissed him, she hated that he had to leave but was going to take advantage of having him in her bed for a little bit longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robert was in a tux when he got to Anna's, he was a little nervous but more excited that he was actually taking her out on a date. He knocked and smiled when she opened the door, god she is stunning. She has on a red dress, mid caff, long sleeves but her shoulders were exposed. It was tight and she looked incredible, his body responded just looking at her. "You take my breath away," he leaned in and kissed her. "Anna, you are so beautiful."

Anna smiled as he stepped inside, "Thank you. Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, it will give me something to do with my hands," he said with a smile as he looked her up and down. He stepped closer, she turned and passed him his glass, "Are we alone?"

"We are," she said as she poured her drink.

Robert's hand slips up her hip, he took a sip of his drink and smiled at her. Robert reminded himself that they were meeting Sean and Tiffany soon. "I would have been very happy to ring in the New Year with a private celebration of our own."

"But then you wouldn't have gotten to see this dress."

"I do like this dress." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "This should prove to be an interesting night, I already want to sneak you off to bed and we haven't even started our date."

"At least your bed is close by for later," she said as she ran her hand up his chest.

Robert suddenly finished his drink, "Yeah, so we should be going."

Anna watched him, took a sip of her drink, "What, right now?" she asked with a devilish little grin.

"I will mess up your makeup, your hair, your dress. I really want to do that but we have plans, people are expecting us," he said with a grin.

Anna finished her drink quickly, "We should go." Robert helped her on with her wrap then they left, both smiling. This was going to be a fun night and they were looking forward to every minute.

When they got to Delafield's Sean and Tiffany had just gotten there as well. "Well, it appears we have the pleasure of having the two most beautiful women at our table tonight, Scorpio."

Robert's hand went to the small of Anna's back, "Yes, we do. Shall we?" They were shown to their table and started talking happily. Tiffany was asking Anna about their trip as they sat down. They were seated at a booth so Anna and Tiffany slid in first. Once they were all seated Robert cleared his throat, "Sean, thank you for telling me I had to come to this. I am very happy to be here and I am very glad to be spending the evening with the three of you." He looked at Anna and smiled, she grinned then they leaned in and kissed each other. They grinned as they looked back at Sean and Tiffany.

"Does this mean I'll stop walking in on the two of you. The almost kissing oh or inappropriate thoughts, and it was both of you I'll have you know," Sean said with a big grin. Anna and Robert shook their heads slightly still grinning.

Tiff looked at him, "You knew about this and you never said a word?"

"I didn't know, I suspected." Sean was happy for them, he thought them taking another chance at being together made perfect sense.

Tiff had questions and turned to Anna, "You never said a word, you didn't even hint about this."

Anna blushed, how would she have told anyone what was going on between her and Robert? "Well, we um, we may have had a few conversations about things happening between us and agreed we want to date and see where that takes us."

Tiffany started thinking back, had she noticed any changes between them that should have hinted to this. Nothing more than normal for those two she thought. "Well I'm happy for you," she said with a smile. Now she understood why Robert was so insistent that Cheryl understood there was no chance at a future for them. She had more questions but decided now wasn't the time for them. "We should order then I want to see who's here," Tiffany said.

This was going to be a good night Anna just knew it, Frisco was performing. She already knew Felicia was going to be here if she wasn't already. She glanced around to see who else was there. She saw Edge walk in and sighed, he's going to try flirting and Robert isn't going to accept that tonight. Anna smiled as she wondered how Robert will handle that situation.

As they ate they talked about the holidays, Tiffany had a lot of gossip about what scandal had happened at the various parties around town and was happy to share. They had just finished eating when Frisco took the stage for his first set of the evening. The lights went down and Robert put his arm around Anna's shoulder, he leaned in and whispered, "It's a good thing we didn't go to any parties, Tiff would have known about us for sure." Anna smiled, and moved a little closer, Anna realized she wanted people to know they were here together. Robert kissed the side of her head, "I keep looking at your shoulders and I want to kiss them, that leads to a lot of other thoughts that end with you calling my name," he whispered then grinned.

"Aren't you glad you listened and didn't leave any marks?" she asked as she grinned at him, he nodded then leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He planted four soft kisses along her shoulder, Anna instantly responded to his attention. She cleared her throat, trying to gain a little control over the reaction her body was having, "Robert," she said quietly as she squeezed his knee.

She wasn't the only one being affected by their conversation. Robert put his cheek against hers, "I'm looking forward to later." Anna just giggled a little in response. They sat close together whispering as they watched the next few songs, then Robert asked Anna to dance. She smiled and took his hand, there were already other couples dancing as he put his hand on her back then started to dance. They talked as they moved around the floor but they also heard a little of what was being said by the other couples. People apparently had noticed they are a lot closer tonight, Anna heard one woman say, lucky woman, they both heard they have to be lovers.

Robert smiled, "I'd say people have noticed."

Having all these people look at her, talk about them, usually would bother Anna but tonight she felt like she was getting to show all these people that she is indeed here with Robert and hell yes she is leaving with him at the end of the night. Her hand slid up to his neck and started playing with his hair at his collar. "I noticed that." They looked into each other's eyes as they continued to dance, thinking about kissing the other one, knowing that would lead to a lot more at the moment. Anna put her head on his shoulder and sighed, content where she was. They danced to three songs then went to join Sean and Tiffany. Now that Frisco's set was over people were up and mingling.

As they stood with Sean and Tiffany Felicia and Frisco made their way over to them. Felicia was going to say something then saw them holding hands and just smiled. Frisco grinned, "So this is new."

"We're dating now," Anna said with a smile.

"I think I figured that out," Frisco said, "That was quite the floor show you put on, slow sensual eye sex on the dance floor. I had to look away."

"Oh shut up," Anna said and gave him a little shove.

Frisco grabbed her hand and laughed before giving her a hug. He might be surprised by this development but he was happy for them, they seemed very happy together.

After watching them dance Tiff had a few questions that she wants the answer for tonight. She looked at Felicia and decided between the two of them they were going to find out just how long this had been going on because they are very comfortable in each other's space this didn't just start again. She tilted her head made eye contact with Felicia then took Anna's arm, "We'll be right back, we just need to freshen up." Then the three women walked away.

Sean looked at Robert, "That is so they can find out just how long you and Anna have been back together. They are taking her somewhere to grill her."

"Do you think they've got what it will take to break Devane?" Frisco asked then he and Sean both looked at Robert.

"What?" Robert asked with a little grin.

"That's alright, I have a pretty good idea," Sean said with a grin, "A minimum of two weeks but probably a little longer than that." Robert didn't react but knew that meant Sean has known from almost the start, he had almost caught them kissing a couple of times, caught Robert fantasizing about her. Yeah, it makes sense he knew. Sean knew Robert wasn't going to say anything. "That's OK, I know I'm right," Sean said patting his arm.

Tiffany and Felicia checked to make sure they were alone in the washroom. Tiff looked at her, "Dish we don't know how long we'll be alone."

"What do you expect me to tell you?" Anna asked with a big grin.

"How long have you and Robert been sleeping together?" Tiffany asked bluntly. "Don't try to deny it, I've sat at that table with you and you two are lovers."

"I am not telling you anything tonight, not at something like this," Anna blushed a little, then looked around. "I can't get enough of that man," then she bit her knuckle. Tiffany and Felicia both squealed a little as they hugged Anna. They had stopped giggling and were all smiling fixing their hair when two other ladies walked in. The three friends left there wasn't any more time for questions, they might not have gotten answers but it was confirmation.

They went over to the bar to get drinks before they started to mingle again. Anna saw Robert and Sean talking to Alan, she smiled just thinking about him. As she looked around the club she noticed that there were a few women checking Robert out. This wasn't the first time Anna had noticed this but tonight she smiled knowing that they can all look but she is the one he wants with him at the end of the night. She turned back towards the bar, stop thinking about sex she told herself, then smiled. They got their drinks and started walking through the room talking to a few people then moving along to the next group of people.

Robert watched them move through the crowd, Anna moves so elegantly through them. Polite, engaging and smiling, happiness radiates off of her, that is the most beautiful woman he will ever see. He could watch her all night, Robert saw Edge start making his way across the dance floor headed towards Anna. Robert took a few steps closer to her, then she turned and smiled at him and stepped closer as well. He leaned in, "Is it legal to be this drop-dead gorgeous?" he asked as he put his hand on her hip.

"Are you going to arrest me? Have I been a bad girl?" Anna purred into his ear, her hand sliding up his chest.

Yup, that got his attention, his hand moved to her ass pulling her against him, "I may have to take you upstairs if you keep talking like that."

She smiled up at him, their bodies pressed together. His hard cock pinned between them, his hand now on her back holding her close. He put his forehead against hers, Anna started swaying her hips to the music, making Robert smile, it was sinfully good having her rub up against him with all these people around. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but you need to stop that," he said with a grin as he put a little pressure on her back slowing her sway.

"Finish your drink we need to dance." Anna drank hers then put her glass down on the closest table. She smiled and turned towards the dance floor but stayed right in front of him, concealing his current state. She took his hand as he finished his drink, his glass joining hers. His other hand on her hips as he followed her, as they started dancing she smiled, "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"I don't mind, any other night I would just take you upstairs. Tonight I think that would be noticed by basically everyone here." He was grinning at her, this was all he wanted tonight, he wanted to enjoy tonight and have her on his arm while he does.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am." He smiled at her, "Oh, I think your little admirer got the message."

"I knew he was here, what did you do?" she asked as they danced.

"I walked closer to you, you said very naughty things and got me rather intrigued then," he grinned, "Then you know what you did. Now I'm not sure if he saw all of that but I think he saw enough to figure out I am the one you are taking home tonight."

Anna kissed him tenderly, "I'll take you home any night, every night."

"That sounds so good." They continued to dance without talking, they needed time in each other's arms just to relax.

After their dance they made their way back over to the table where Sean was talking to Angel, Tiffany was nowhere in sight. They sat down, Anna's hand on his leg, they were both laughing quietly. "I had no idea we were making a spectacle of ourselves."

"If I was doing what I was thinking then we would be making a spectacle," he whispered making her laugh louder. They had heard a couple of older ladies comments as they walked back towards their table. "I had no idea it would be this much fun giving the rumour mill such a juicy topic."

"I can just imagine what people will be saying by this time tomorrow," Anna said with a big smile. The fact they didn't care what people were saying made it a lot easier to handle hearing what they were saying. She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder as he ordered them another drink. Tiffany came walking over it was about time for Frisco to take the stage again. The lights went down, Robert's hand slipped around Anna's waist, resting his hand on her stomach. She smiled and covered his hand with hers.

Tiffany put her hand on Sean's shoulder, she leaned in and kissed his earlobe, "They are going to be happy together."

Sean smiled and glanced over at Robert and Anna, "They already are." He put his hand on her leg as she continued to lean on his shoulder. They sat and watched Frisco sing both couples just happy in their own little worlds, snuggled close together for a little while.

As it got closer to midnight more couples were moving to the dance floor everyone waiting for the countdown to start. When Frisco called Felicia up on stage to join him and they all knew it was almost time. They all had their party hats on now, noisemakers ready.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone cheered, the band started playing Auld Lang Syne. Robert turned to Anna, her hands slid around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her. The passion started to grow, then Robert stopped the kiss and hugged her. "This is just the beginning," he said into her ear. She clung to him, those words seemed like the most amazing thing she had heard in a very long time. They were swaying to the music in a room full of people but to them, at this moment, they were the only ones there.

Once they had parted and hugged their other friends Robert took Anna's hand and lead her over to the bar. She sat on a bar stool and he stood in front of her, they had both ordered drinks and were now talking quietly. "How long until I can take you upstairs?"

"It's only five after, I think you can wait a little longer."

He kissed her cheek, then kissed her shoulder. He smiled and leaned in a little closer, "For every five minutes you make me stay here I get to make a mark on your sexy shoulders."

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "You don't have to mark me any longer, everyone is going to know you and I are a couple, it might even make evening news depending on how slow a news day it is," Anna said with a grin.

"I still want to. I want to run my tongue along your inner thigh."

"Now, now. Are we actually talking like that right here?"

"Where do you want my tongue?" he whispered and kissed her neck. She tilted her head as her hand moved to his neck. "I'll start here, but you know where I'll end up." He grinned and kissed her neck again. Anyone watching them could tell they were flirting and that it wasn't the type of conversation one would want to be overheard. They weren't pawing at each other and there was only a little kissing going on, but the body language well that made it very clear.

Anna still only had one hand on his neck, she was playing with his hair, "You know the way you've been talking tonight once we are upstairs you don't want to disappoint," she said with a big grin.

"You don't have to worry about that Luv. You will not be disappointed."

"Talking like this does make going upstairs seem like a really good idea."

"It does, think about what I would be doing right now if we were upstairs," he whispered as his finger glided up her thigh. Anna turned and took a sip of her drink, he just leaned a little closer. "I want to slide my finger inside your wet pussy, watch you cum as I finger fuck you before I fill you up with my cock." He leaned against her hip, he was rock hard and pressing against her.

God dammit, she wants him now. "You have to stop talking," she said and bit her lip. She turned to look up at him, "I can't drag you across the room in the state you're in and we are leaving right away." She looked around wondering where Sean and Tiffany were they would have to say goodnight to them at least. "Finish your drink, we have more important matters to handle." They had teased each other all night and it was now time to release some of that pent up sexual energy.

After a couple of minutes Anna stood up she took Robert's hand and smiled, "We're going to go say goodnight to Sean and Tiffany, others if we see them." She can't believe how horny she is, that she has been turned on most of the evening and that Robert is the cause of all of it. He has spent the entire evening piquing her interest. Robert was now grinning like he had won some little computation she was unaware they were having, she shook her head and grinned too. They made their way over to Sean and Tiffany just as Frisco and Felicia walked over to them. As they said their goodnight they had all moved a little closer to the elevator, they talked as they waited for it, then said goodnight when the door opened. Anna and Robert smiled again then stepped onto the elevator, Robert turned to face her and grinned as he turned to key to take them to his apartment.

As soon as the doors closed Robert started pulling up Anna's dress, she helped as they banged into the wall. He slid his fingers along her panties they are so wet. He pushes them aside and slides two fingers inside. "I knew you'd be wet. I could smell you. you've been turned on most of the night." He started pumping his hand as his thumb massaged her pearl. She clamped down on his fingers and Robert smiled at her, "Yeah, that's it." Anna moaned they had just been talking to people now she's about to cum in the elevator before they even get to his apartment. "Let it go. I want to taste your juices when my tongue dips inside you."

She started to shutter, "Yes, oh yes!" She thrust against his hand as her orgasm washed over her. He leaned in and kissed her just as the doors opened.

As they stepped off the elevator Robert was already unzipping her dress. Anna undid his bow tie and the first few buttons on his shirt. Robert took off his jacket then slid Anna's dress off, he smiled seeing she was now standing in front of him in heels and her panties. She gasped when he picked her up and put her on the table. She finished unbuttoning his shirt as he undid his pants. As soon as the shirt was open Anna reached down and started stroking his shaft as he stepped out of his pants. He kissed her as he slid her panties down her legs, then parted her legs. He bent down and licked her hungrily, she gasped as her hand moved to the back his head, grabbing his hair. It would be so easy to just stay and devour her until he tasted her juices again, he'll make her cum like this later he thought right now he needed to feel her. He stood back up and stepped between her legs. Anna lined his head up with her folds and he thrust deep inside her. He kissed her tenderly then gently pushed her back so she was laying on the table. Slowly he pulled back as he squeezed her breast. He thrust hard into her again, then slowly back. Anna moaned as she arched up to him. He put his hands on her hips pulling her right to the edge again, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned over her a hand on either side of her on the table. As he sheathed himself again they both moaned. She smiled when he looked at her, "Don't worry about control. Take me, fuck me!"

He had wanted to remain somewhat in control at first but hearing those words there was no hope. He thrust hard into her over and over, then she started to moan, and grind against him. He stood up straight again, his hands on her ass holding her in place as he hammered into of her. He felt her getting close, "Yes, Robert! Oh Yes! Robert! OH Shit!"

Hearing her sent him over the edge and he quickly followed her, "Anna, Oh god!" He bucked a few times inside her then stepped back, Anna naked on the table before him. She sat up a smile on her face, Robert stepped forward and kissed her tenderly. The sheer intensity of their need for each other replaced with the tenderness of loving kisses.

With their foreheads against each other's Anna grinned, "Let's go shower, then you are taking me to bed." He picked her up, letting her down from the table, she took his hand and smiled. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? That women check you out, often. It was funny seeing that tonight. I didn't feel jealous, I felt like the luckiest person there because I get to be here with you like this." As they entered the bathroom she turned to face him as Robert turned the water on. "They see the package, they know the reputation. I know the real you, I," she paused, no she can't say that yet. She grinned, "I apparently can't control myself around you any more."

He grinned back, "I am not going to complain about that." He knew what she had wanted to say, he wanted to be able to say it to her, instead he kissed her again. They stepped into the shower, stepping under the water. Robert found her lips again kissing her tenderly as his hands slid down her back. As much as he had just needed to ravage her, now he needed to cherish her. He started to lather soap all over her body, caressing, kissing. He stood behind her as the spray washed away the bubbles from her body. "You are so beautiful," he said by her ear. He kissed her neck as his hand moved along her stomach, the other on her breast. He helped wash her hair as Anna started to wash his body, there was no urgency as her hands moved over his broad chest, she just wanted to touch him. Once her hair was washed Robert started kissing her body, slowly tracking kisses along her skin, his hands stroking, squeezing, touching.

Anna reached down and started stroking him, he looked at her and she smiled, "Enough foreplay, take me to bed." Robert shut off the water and they both grabbed towels. Anna put on a robe as she started to dry her hair, Robert just smiled as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out to the living room and picked up their discarded clothing and went to his bedroom. Anna was standing there drying her hair. He put down their clothes and walked over to her, he undid her robe and started leading her over to the bed. She smiled at him as he tried to pull her into bed with him, "I need to dry my hair."

"You are going to need another shower in the morning." He had a point, she stopped resisting and let him pull her into bed with him, "I like our way of ringing in the new year," he kissed her nose, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," she said with a little grin then kissed him. As his hands started to move over her bare skin Anna knew this was his way of showing her what he couldn't say. She kissed him back with such tenderness. They made slow passionate love to each other, then fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up and had sex a few times thru out the night, they both knew what the other was feeling. There was still such an intense desire for each other but there was love as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robert had no idea what time it was when he woke up, he knew they had slept late and that he was hungry then he looked over Anna, lying asleep beside him. He hair fanned out across her pillow, not as messy as he thought it might have been and that made him smile. He propped his head up on his elbow as he watched her sleep. How is it possible that his perfect woman is once again in his bed, in his life? There had been so much between them that seemed to be keeping them apart but now it felt like if that could all stay in the past then they could have a future together.

He leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth as she slept. He ran his thumb along her cheek, she is incredible. Anna moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, she smiled seeing him watching her. She could get used to this. He leaned in and kissed her softly, "I love you." He looked in her eyes then kissed her again, "Anna, I love you."

"I love you too." She put her hands on his face, they were both smiling.

"You put up with me and I'm not sure why."

Anna kissed his nose, "You accept me and all my flaws and I'm not sure why." They both laughed then kissed tenderly, Anna knew how big a deal this was for Robert. The last time they gave their hearts to each other, it had almost broken them both when it ended. She smiled looking into his beautiful eyes, this wasn't just giving their hearts to each other, it was mending it with the piece the other person has always had. She was home.

"When I take you away for the weekend, we are going somewhere you can wear that dress in the evening."

"You'd actually want to leave our room?" she asked with a grin.

"You may have noticed but I really like that dress on you."

"I did notice you were a little more," she ran her tongue along her lip, "Primal."

"It wasn't just the dress, but trust me that played a big part in it," he said making her smile. "Anna, I wanted people to know I was taking you home at the end of the night. I don't really know why it was like I needed the other men to know you were with me and that wasn't changing."

"Like I said, primal." Anna stroked his cheek, "I understand what you mean though, I loved that the other women knew I was leaving with you."

Robert pulled her a little closer, "I don't care what anyone says or what their opinions are, all people need to know is that we are together."

"I think that was made clear last night."

"Anna," he tucked some hair behind her ear, "I want to spend the day with you." She grinned and wiggled her hips against him a little. "We're doing that before we get out of bed," he said with a grin. "I want to spend the day with you and Robin if she's gonna be around."

"I'd like that Scorpio."

He turned so he was laying on his side Anna on her back. Running his fingers through her hair, "Why was I worried about telling you that I love you?"

"We didn't hold back the first time we were together. We knew how we felt, we knew what we wanted and nothing was going to stand in the way. Then it was gone," she kissed his chin, "I understand why you were worried."

He continued to play with her hair, god he had missed this woman. They had both lived in Port Charles for years but maybe this was what he had wanted all along. "I'm sure us becoming lovers wasn't how you envisioned our reunion." Robert grinned, "Maybe our bodies were making their votes be heard since our brains and our hearts were so conflicted."

"Maybe," Anna grinned thinking about how active they have been as of late. "That's how it felt for me too, I knew how I feel about you but I know how much it hurts to lose you. Follow my heart or be logical. I wouldn't let myself think about how much I needed and wanted you physically."

"Why were we denying ourselves something we both seem to find great pleasure in," Robert asked kissing her playfully on the neck.

"We both knew the risks," she stroked the side of his face. "Did you ever really think our feelings for each other weren't already a part of it when we started this?"

"My feelings for you have been a part of this since the moment you walked into Sean's office." He grinned again, "I have always had feelings for you." He leaned in a little close, "I love you."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you too." Kissing slowly, sensually, as his hand slid down her side. "Oh, Robert." He kissed her tenderly, he had said it. Robert loves her, she thought as his hands moved over her body. Oh, how she craved his slightest touch, how it excites her. Their connection is so much more than physical. Her hand slides down his chest, needing to touch him. Robert rolled himself partially on top of her, moaning into her mouth as his upper thigh met her wet center. With both hand now on his upper back Anna pulled him closer still, she wanted to feel his body against her, she wanted to feel him inside her. He was going so slowly, his touch so gentle but driving her crazy with desire, she craved more from him. She started rubbing against his leg, as he kissed her neck Anna could feel him smile at the effect he was having on her. "Please."

That was all he needed, Robert lifted himself and Anna moved her leg wrapping it around him, "I like this better already," he teased as he settled between her legs. Anna started moving her hips rubbing against his shaft that was pressed against he folds, Robert moaned all he could think about was the sensation she was creating. He knew she wanted to feel him but he wanted to enjoy this a little longer. Robert pulled back enough to look at Anna, they both smiled as he sheathed himself in her warm folds. "I am never going to get used to how good this feels. Oh, Anna, you are where I belong," he said into her neck as he kissed her.

Anna touched the side of his face so he looked up at her, she kissed him tenderly at first. She grinned then bit his lip, causing him to buck into her just a little more. Then he finally started moving, slowly stroking, building the sensation of their movements. He bent and kissed her again then started planting kisses along her jawline. Her hands ran over his back, sometimes caressing sometimes demanding more pressure from him. "Oh Robert, harder! Please baby!"

The slow steady pace he had maintained had brought Anna to the brink and she was begging for her release. He knows what to do so she would come quickly but he wanted her to ride this out. He pushed himself up on one hand still buried deep inside her. He kept moving his hips in that same pace, grinning watching her undulate under him. Raising his free hand to his mouth licking two fingers before grinning and touching her. She thrust up against him as soon as he touched her sensitive pearl. To quickly his hand was gone, he sat back on his legs pulling her legs up over his hips keeping himself buried inside. He smiled at her again as he started pumping into her his fingers massaging her nub. "Yes! Yes, oh oh. Yes," she was quite at first but as her orgasm built she called out, "Yes Robert! Oh Yes! YES! ROBERT!" He had lost control while she had been screaming his name. When he collapsed beside her he pulled her close. Anna rested her head on his chest, "That was amazing." She looked up at him, "I love you."

As much as Robert would love the spend the rest of the day in bed with her he knew they had to go pick up Robin. He wanted to spend time with her as well. "Let's go jump in the shower, I'll even let you wash my back, maybe a few other places." They were both grinning as they got in the shower.

...

When they got to the Brownstone Robert walked around the car and opened the door for her. He held her hand as they walked up to the door. They were greeted by several smiling faces as they entered the main room. Frisco, who was beside Felicia, was the first one to say anything, "We get back here and we are all excited to tell Bobbie and Tony about the new hot couple in town and they already knew. Do you believe that?"

"There's a new hot couple in town? Do tell," Robert grinned.

"Daddy they're talking about you and mom." Robin was sitting with BJ, beside Bobbie and Tony.

"Well your mom's hot, I don't know about the old man though."

"I told everyone last night that you were out on a date then this morning Frisco made it sound a little more interesting than that," Robin said with a smile.

"Oh did he? Thank you so much, Frisco," Anna said with a tight-lipped smile. Robin did not need to know this kind of thing about them she thought.

Felicia was smiling, "He didn't say anything, just that he noticed a big change in your relationship."

"It's a good change," Anna said. "How was your night here?" Anna asked Robin. She smiled then started talking all about Lucas BJ and baby Maxie and the things they had done the night before. When it was time for them to leave they walked out to the car together, again Robert and Anna held hands then he gave her a quick kiss after opening her car door.

"I hope you want to spend the day with me and your mom," Robert said as he drove to Anna's. "We kind of made plans for you."

"You're just gonna come hang out at our place?"

"Yeah, I think that might be happening a bit more now as well," he told her.

Robin had noticed her mom had been a lot happier lately. Then seeing them, the way they were together when they were all in New York, something had already started to change between them then, Robin just knew it. She hadn't really been all that surprised when they told her they re dating either, she just thought it made perfect sense that they would end up being a couple. "I think that is a great idea." She didn't want to say it out loud but she was already thinking about them getting married and maybe having another baby. She hadn't let herself get overly excited when they had first told her but seeing them more as a couple she can't help it. They are going to get married again she just knows it, well she really hoped they would. They got to the house and settled in Robin hung out with them for part of the day then went to her room to call a few friends.

They had watched a little TV and even made it through a game of Monopoly with no one getting upset. Now Robert and Anna were settled in on the couch, they sat with his arm resting on her shoulder as well as the back of the couch, Anna turned facing him. "I'm going to miss having you in bed with me tonight," Anna said with a little grin.

"It's nice having you in my arms again. Awake, asleep, I don't care I just like having you close."

Anna turned and cuddled in, Robert smiled holding her close. "I think our daughter has accepted that we are a couple."

Robert kissed her neck, "I think you might be right. What are your plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Robin has dance, I have a bit of work but nothing that would keep me at the office all that late."

"I think you and I should go out for dinner, your choice where. Then I want to take you walking on the waterfront. I want to hold you in my arms as we look out at the water like I have wanted to so many times before."

"I'd like that." She thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "There were many nights we would end up talking out there and I would get lost in the thought of being in your arms, even just for a little while," she admitted.

"Not just for a little while now," he said with a grin. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself relax into him. "Are you tired?" She nodded her head against his chest. "I'd tuck you in but I think I would end up falling asleep."

"We've had a busy few days," Anna said with a grin, her eyes still closed.

"Fun days," he kissed her neck as she giggled. "I could stay here and hold you or I can let us both get some sleep."

"As nice as it would be to stay here like this, I think sleep is a good idea." Anna sat forward, then they both got up. Robert put on his coat as Anna walked him to the door. "I had a wonderful day."

Robert put his forehead against her, "This is just the beginning. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna smiled then they kissed goodnight tenderly. Anna opened the door and watched him as he started to walk down her walkway. He turned back and they smiled then she closed the door. As he walked to his car Robert couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know what he was feeling exactly, he was happy, content, looking forward to whatever happens next but most of all he was in love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna had decided that they should go to The Grill for their date, once they were seated Robert looked around, "There are a few people here that know us but I hope no one wants to talk."

Anna grinned and touched his arm, "We can make small talk if needed. I'll help you through it."

"Maybe I only want to talk to you." He moved his chair a little closer to her, he wanted to be able to talk and not be overheard. "You look incredible tonight," he said picking up her hand and kissing it. Their waiter came over and took their order, then went to get their drinks. As soon as he had walked away Robert leaned in, "The nice thing about the booths at Delafield's is people can't see what my hands are doing," he said as he walked his fingers up her leg.

Anna smiled and took his hand holding it in her lap, "I like spending time with you."

He tilted his head with a little grin, "That's good because I'm hoping to do that a lot more now."

"Robert, I mean I like this, going out with you. Just the two of us out spending time together as a couple."

"I know and I know there are things we will have to talk about, that there are things from our past that neither of us wants to cause problems now. We aren't talking about that tonight."

"We aren't?"

"No, it will happen Hopefully, when we're alone and can just get it all out and move on." Robert leaned a little close, touched her chin gently, "I don't want any of that to get in our way now."

"That's good," she said still sounding a little unsure.

"Annie, I love you. I want to be with you."

She smiled at him and nodded, then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I love you too."

"So for right now let's just enjoy this. We'll get to the other stuff."

Anna smiled, "Yeah, alright." Knowing that Robert is at least aware of this, that he knows they can't build a future without at least talking about their past made her feel better. She knows that it shouldn't matter but with what they were just put through because of Faison she just wanted to be prepared. They spent their meal talking with a little flirting and a few things whispered so they wouldn't want to be overheard.

"I think it's time we go for that walk we talked about, I want to be alone with you," Robert said as he paid their bill. They were just about to walk out when they noticed Cheryl walking towards them. Robert hadn't seen her since she had come to his office, he hoped she wouldn't bother them.

"Robert, do you have a few minutes, I'd like to talk?"

So much for her not bothering them, he thought, "What is it?"

"Um," she looked at Anna, "Can we speak alone?"

"I'll just be over there."

"Thanks, Luv." Robert squeezed her hand then she walked away from them.

Cheryl watched Anna walk away then turned back to Robert, "I'm sure Anna must be used to waiting for you, what case are you two working on?" Cheryl asked with a half smile.

"Anna and I are here on a date."

"Robert, you are a wonderful man and I knew we could be happy if you would just give me another chance."

Robert shook his head, "Cheryl, I am here on a date with Anna, we're together. We are a couple."

"No, I heard that but that it's not right."

"Yes, it is." Robert glanced over at Anna, he wants to be spending time with her not here talking to Cheryl. "Look. I have plans, I don't have time for this conversation right now. Good evening." Then Robert turned and walked over to Anna, "Shall we?" He put his hand on her back and they left together.

After a quick drive, they parked and got out. They had just started walking on the waterfront when Anna asked, "Did you like dinner?" He had hardly said anything since they had left The Grill.

"Yeah, it was nice," then he fell silent again.

Anna squeezed his hand, "Talk to me Scorpio."

Robert sighed and gave her a little smile, "It's Cheryl, I know she kind of lost it there for a while. Then the doctors said she was better and let her leave the hospital but I'm not sure she is fully recovered from that," he paused not sure what to call her short break from reality.

"Is this because of whatever she wanted to talk about?"

"She still thinks she and I should get back together. When I told her I was on a date with you, that we are a couple she told me that wasn't right, as if she didn't believe it."

"Really?" Robert nodded, now Anna understood why he was thinking about this. "Look there is nothing you can do right now. Talk to Sean if you want, but that can wait until tomorrow."

Robert grinned at her, "Yeah, it can." He pulled her a little closer and put his arm around her waist as they walk. It was a nice evening, a little cool but not too cold for a walk. They walked for a little while then Robert looked over at Anna and smiled, he stopped walking so Anna did as well. She turned and looked at him, then he stepped closer and gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm looking forward to a lot more nights like this," Anna said as she put her cheek against his chest.

"So am I."

Anna stepped out of his arms and walked closer to the water's edge, Robert walked up behind her and put his arms around her holding her close. "Are you coming over this evening?"

"I need to get home tonight," Anna said as she cuddled in a little closer.

Robert grinned and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "Is my Annie cold?"

"Mmm, I'm nice and warm here." Robert kissed her cheek then they stood there looking out at the water. "Are you coming in for a nightcap when you drop me off?"

"I'd like that." Content, Anna stood in his arms, they have found their way back to each other. They are in love, now they just have to figure out what comes next but there was lots of time for that. Anna noticed off to her left she could see Spoon Island, she sighed, thankful they don't have to worry about its last resident now. "He's gone Luv." Anna smiled, of course, he would know what she was thinking.

"I'm glad." They talked a little longer then Anna grinned, she was ready to go back to her house. "As much as I'm enjoying being in your arms there are too many layers of clothing between us."

Robert grinned and kissed her neck, "Your car awaits." Anna turns and smiles at him then takes his hand and they walk back to his car.

When they get to Anna's they walk up to the house together, as she opens the door she turns and looks at Robert, he just grins at her. They walk through the door, "Can I help you with your coat?" Robert asks.

"Thank you."

Robert looks around as he takes off first Anna's then his coat, no one is in the living room. He stepped closer to Anna, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Anna kissed him back passionately, her arms going around him pulling him closer. They had both been resisting giving in to their urges this evening, now they had to give in even just a little. "Mmmm, come sit. Robin might be home," Anna said when the kiss ended. She took his hand and lead him over to the couch. As they sat down Robert pulled Anna close and put his arm around her. "This is nice."

"I think this is something I could get used to," Robert said. "Cuddling on the couch before taking you to bed." Anna looked around. "There's no one in here to overhear me," Robert said with a grin. "I feel like there is still too much clothing between us," he said and kissed her cheek slowly moving to her neck. Anna started giggling. "We could just take off your top."

"No, we won't be doing that just yet." Anna turned to face him a little more, "I can hear people in the kitchen so you need to behave," she said with a big grin. Robert leaned in and kissed her neck, Anna put her head back giving him better access.

"I want you on my lap," Robert whispered. Anna grinned, oh she shouldn't but she wants to touch him, she reached down, squeezing his shaft, he was already semi-hard. She started stroking him. "Aren't you the one that told me we have to wait?"

"I am," then Anna kissed him, "I want to be on your lap as well." Robert groaned as Anna turned and put her back against him. "You're right we need to wait," Anna said making them both laugh.

They stopped laughing when they heard raised voices in the kitchen, "I think it's time for you to leave!" They both looked over as Craig then Robin walked through the kitchen door. Craig kept walking, Robin watched him leave her hands on her hips. Olin walked out of the kitchen shaking her head wanting to make sure Craig did leave. Robin looked over at her parents, "Does he not know me at all? Talking to me as if I'm a helpless female that needs him to protect me from the big bad world."

Robert was tempted to make a sarcastic comment but knew this wasn't the time for that. "Do you want to talk?" Anna asked.

"No, I just needed him to leave," Robin said then turned and went to her room.

"That boy, he says lots to make Robin that upset. I'd be mad too. I need to finish up in the kitchen then I'm taking off."

"Alright, do you think she's going to want to talk about this?" Anna asked.

"Maybe, I think she's too angry right now."

"Alright."

"Hey commish, you get to see teen drama first hand now," Olin said then started laughing as she left the room.

"Are you going to check on her?" Robert asked once they were alone.

"Yeah, I'll give her a little time to calm down first though. This might put a damper on what we had planned for later."

"I was thinking the same thing. Do you want me to go now?"

"I don't want you to go at all," Anna said with a smile. She snuggled in so she could put her head on his shoulder, "Stay."

"I will for a while, once we know how Robin is doing I'll decide how long I'm staying." Anna nodded her hand on his stomach.

"I can take care of myself! What is wrong with him? Telling me I need to be more careful, that things can happen at any time. Like I don't already know that. I know that better than anyone in our school." Anna and Robert both looked over, Robin was out of her room and pacing behind the couch. She stopped and looked at them, "You know mom can take care of herself. Yeah, you look out for her but you don't have to play hero."

"Sometimes you need to be reminded of that," Anna said quietly.

"No, I have to listen to him. Craig has been listening to his older brother and apparently, he says all women are delicate and it's the man's job to take care of them."

"So are you mad at Craig or his brother?" Robert asked. Anna smacked his leg and Robin glared at him. "Craig got it."

"He will either think about what you've said and reconsider his stance on this or he will continue to listen to his brother," Anna said.

"So I just have to wait and see if he comes to his senses?"

"I'm afraid so," Anna told her.

"Ahhhh! At least you've got a good one." Then Robin turned and walked out of the room.

Anna smiled at him, "I do." He grinned then kissed her cheek. Anna picked up the TV remote, they watched the evening news cuddled together. Robin had come out a while ago to say good night. They both thought she seemed a lot calmer now. Anna was sure she must have called one of her friends to talk while she was in her room. When the news ended Anna shut off the TV then stood up she took Robert's hand and lead him to her room.

After the door closed Robert looked at Anna, "I'll be gone before she wakes up."

Anna walked over, "It will be nice when you don't have to leave at all."

Robert smiled, he loved that she saw this lasting. "We'll get there."

Anna gave him a kiss, "Yes we will, I'll be right back," then she went to get ready for bed. Robert got undressed and got into bed. When Anna came back into the room she smiled seeing him there. "I like this," she said as she got into bed.

"You like finding naked men in your bed?" Robert asked with a grin pulling her closer.

"I like finding you naked in my bed."

He started kissing her neck as he said, "I like you naked in any bed with me." Anna giggled then he removed her nightie, his hand brushing over her bare skin. Anna moaned softly as he continued to kiss her. She has wanted him to touch her like this all evening, Anna closes her eyes as he kissed his way to her breast. Oh, how she loved his mouth on her skin, his hand slid down her side then he firmly grabbed her ass. Anna arched her back in response, Robert lightly bit her nipple. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, "I've wanted to do this since I picked you up." Then he moved over and kissed her other breast. Anna's hands ran up his back, needed to touch him. Robert looked up at her then kissed her hard, Anna's hands moved into his hair. His hand moved to her inner thigh spreading her legs more then it moved to her center, "Someone else has wanted this too," he said with a little grin. He kissed her again as two fingers slid between her folds, his thumb rubbing her pink pearl.

"That feels so good," she sighed. Anna looked into his eyes, he grinned seeing the look of pure pleasure on her face. Then he moved down her body, never looking away as he lowered himself when his mouth met her lower lips Anna gasped. She wasn't expecting the sudden assault, he removed his fingers as he devoured her. "Yes, Robert!" She put her head back as she gripped the sheets in her hands, her release quickly approaching. "Oh yes! Yes!" Robert didn't relent, Anna gasped as he slid his fingers back inside as she came down from her orgasm.

His fingers pumped in and out of her as his licked her nub, Anna's hand moved to the back of his head stroking his hair as he continued to pleasure her. Anna moaned as she started to slowly thrust against his hand, her pleasure building again. He looked up at her then started kissing his way up her body, Anna reached down, taking his engorged shaft in her hand. Stroking him a few times before guiding him to her entrance. They both gasped as he thrust into her, filling her. "Anna," he put his head back as he continued to thrust back and forth. She was close to another orgasm, he could feel it. He wanted her to call out his name, he wanted to know she was fully satisfied, her pleasure driving him on. Her fingernails dug into her back as she lifted her hips wanted more of him. He looked down at her then kissed her, Anna clinging to him as she neared her next release. "Let yourself go," he whispered.

Anna put her head back, "Robert! Yes, just like that! "Oh, Robert!" She started getting louder and he kissed her muffling her cries of passion, realizing where they were. Breathing heavily after her release she grinned, "My turn." She kissed him then rolled them over so she was on top. "You think it's fun making me forget where I am?" she asked as she slowly rocked on his shaft.

"I think it's sexy," he said watching her ride him. "I think you're sexy."

She grinned, "I know you do and you are a very sexy man," she said as she ran her hands up his chest. She leaned down and kissed him then sat back up slowly taking him in again. Robert moaned putting his hands on her ass. He would let her set the pace now. Anna threw her head back when he reached up and squeezed her breast, biting her lip as he pinched her nipple. Anna started thrusting her hips a little faster, her mound rubbing against his pelvis, him buried deep inside. It felt so good, Robert loved watched her when she was on top. He wanted to let her have control but he could take it any longer, he started to thrust up into her, "Yes!" Harder, faster he couldn't wait, he needs her to come again, he wants her to. "YES!" she calls out.

Robert keeps hammering into her as she climaxes, "Anna! Oh god, yes, Anna!"

Anna leaned down and kissed him then smiled at him, "I thought we were trying to be quiet."

"I don't remember that coming up actually," he said with a grin making her laugh.

"I will make you pay if I get asked any unusual questions."

Robert put his arms around her, "Promises, promises." He kissed her tenderly, "I was a good boy all evening when I finally got to have you I wanted it all. All the passion, all the pleasure. You screaming my name in ecstasy," he said with a mischievous grin.

"You definitely got all of that," she grinned back. She put her head on his chest. "Can you stay a little longer?"

Robert stroked her back, "I won't leave until after you're asleep." He kissed the top of her head, "Whenever that is."

Anna grinned as her fingers ran along his chest, "Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sean walked into Robert's office, a paper in his hand. Robert had asked him and Guy into his office to work on a case. "Good afternoon, old buddy. Guy, nice to see you." Then Sean tossed the paper on Robert's desk. It was folded open on the gossip section.

Robert looked down to see his and Anna's names in bold print, "Bloody hell, what is this?" He picked up the paper and quickly read it over. It had been a week since the city had first heard about the hot new couple in Port Charles but here they are in the paper again today. They were in the Hot Topic section of the Gazette. The top story is the hot couple from the Delafield's New Year's Eve Party, Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane Are a Couple. As it was earlier reported Scorpio and Devane were seen together on New Year's Eve. It was reported that they arrived at Delafield's together then joined another couple for the evening, Sean Donely and Tiffany Hill. That evening it was also noted that the couple spent the night being very affectionate with each other and left the event together rather early. Since then we have been able to confirm that they are indeed dating. The article went on and was followed by several pictures. The first one was of them walking holding hands, then there was a quick kiss by a car. There were also a few taken on the waterfront that shows Robert holding Anna in his arms as they looked out at the water and talk. The last one was of them holding hands smiling as they walked with Robin.

Robert tossed the paper back on his desk, "Why does this even matter? So what, we're dating."

Guy was sitting across from him, "You were with Katherine before this, she's kind of famous. Also, you are the commissioner so you are a well-known city official. Anna is also rather well know here, I think people are just curious," he offered.

"They can be curious about other people, all me and Anna are doing is living our lives." Robert looked at Sean who was now sitting across from him now as well. "We went out as a couple, we enjoyed ourselves, we were not inappropriate. We've gone out a couple of times since then." He shook his head, why do people care about him and Anna?

"No, you weren't. You were a couple who clearly was having a good time together. You weren't being inappropriate just very affectionate, even sitting with you at the same table I couldn't hear the things being whispered. That doesn't mean I didn't know it was private things being said," Sean was smiling, he found his friend's annoyance with this amusing.

"I understood this stuff with Katie but not Annie," Robert said shaking his head slightly. Guy and Sean looked at each other, they had both caught the fact he'd called her Annie. "These aren't even interesting pictures. It's just us out together."

"Then why are you letting this bother you so much?" Sean asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know. I just think it's strange is all," Robert said with a nod. He looked at the paper once more, then tossed it in the trash and looked up at Sean and Guy. "That isn't why you are both here." Robert started talking about the case they were actually there to work on. Of course, Sean and Guy did feel the need to tease Robert about him being in the gossip column while they worked.

It was close to the end of the day when there was a knock at Robert's door. He was alone in his office and called out for them to come in. He smiled and stood up as soon as Anna walked in, "Hi honey," he said as he walked over to her. Anna had been out of town for the last two days on a case.

"Hi." He gave her a quick kiss then took her hands, he walked backwards tell he could lean on his desk then pulled her into his arms. Anna grinned as she stepped between his legs and put her arms around his neck. Anna noticed the paper in the trash, she had already stopped by her office and heard all about the article. "Aren't you worried someone might take our picture?"

His hands slid around to her back, "We should be OK," he looked around a little, "Yeah, I think we're alone." They smiled at each other then kissed, it started off tenderly but it wasn't long before the passion started to grow. Robert's hand moved down to cup her ass, pulling her still closer to him, Anna moaned into his mouth when he squeezed. Robert ended the kiss putting his forehead against hers, "Are you still coming over?" He wanted her but he could wait a little longer if he knows he'll have her in his arms again soon.

"Yes, I am." Anna wiggled a little against him and grinned, she'd missed him, clearly, he missed her too. "Someone's happy to see me," she said and kissed him sensually.

"Yup, I think I'm about done for the day too." Anna stepped back still grinning. "Did you plan this, Devane? Distracted me until I would leave work" Robert asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Anna just grinned at him, then she said, "I noticed you saw the paper,"

"Yeah," he stepped closer, "That night I might have said a lot and yeah we touched, a lot."

"I said a lot too." She smiled as her fingers ran up his tie, "We've got a little attention for now but I think people will lose interest before long. Besides, didn't you say you don't care what people think."

"I don't, maybe that's why I don't understand why people do care."

"The stuff they are hoping to get a picture of, at the moment we seem to be able to control until we're behind closed doors."

"Even if it is just elevator doors," Robert said with a grin then kissed her cheek. "Come on let's get out of here. This door people like to walk through." He shut off the lights, then they left together. As they walked through the squad room Robert noticed no one seemed to be watching them, either they didn't care or they knew not to ask questions. Either of which was fine with Robert.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking my place for now," Robert said grinning at her. "Maybe all evening, other than our date we haven't been alone together in almost a week."

"Good, alone with you is where I want to be," Anna said smiling at him.

"Who knew our daughter knowing about us would mean she would want to hang out with us," he said and they both laughed.

"She's back in school now so she'll be busy with other things."

When they got to Delafield's, Angel greeted them happily then they went up to his apartment. Anna was smiling at him in the elevator, she stepped closer grabbing his tie. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Have you?" She nodded and tugged on his tie, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

The elevator door opened and they stepped off. Anna turned to him just as Robert stepped closer, "I wanted to do this at your office." Anna reached up sliding her hands around his neck then kisses him passionately. One hand on the back of his head holding him close. His hands moved to her back pulling her closer as the kiss intensified.

Breathing heavily Robert smiled at her after the kiss, "I wish you had, but I'm glad you waited. As much as the idea of sex with you in my office turns me on," he paused.

She ran her fingers down his chest, "On your desk? Do you picture us doing it on your desk?" Anna asked with a suggestive grin as she pictured it in her head. Her fingers touch his hard shaft, "You do think about it," she said biting her lip.

He grinned, "So do you, you're thinking about it right now," Robert said then claimed her lips kissing her hard, their lips parted and his tongue plunged into her mouth. He pulled back, lust in his eyes, "I think about doing it in your office too," he admitted.

Anna grinned, "My office, really?" Robert nodded, holding her hands walking backwards as he started to led her out of the room. "Where else?" she asked now curious about this.

"My bed. Right now!" He stopped walking and picked her up, Anna wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. "I missed this woman." Anna kissed him passionately as he carried her into his room. He put her on the bed then started removing his clothes, his jacket and tie first. Anna smiled up at him then started taking off her clothes as well. She grinned at him as she pulled back his blankets and got between the sheets. He got in beside her, "Bring that beautiful body over here," he said pulling her close.

Anna turned in his arms, putting her arms around his neck. "Mmmm, I missed this."

Robert kissed her tenderly. "I like when it's just us, like this." Just moments before all he could think about was having sex with her, now with her in his arms, he knows he wants to enjoy her being there for a little while. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, then kissed her again. It started off tender as they both caressed the other's body. Then the need for each other took over. Robert kissed along her neck as Anna's hand slid down his stomach, taking his hard shaft in her hand. She started stroked him and he kissed her hard as he rolled them so Anna was on her back. His hand gliding along her side before moving to the junction of her thighs. She is so wet, he rubbed her pearl making her moan then moved over her as they continued to kiss. "I need you," he said into her neck.

Anna moaned again as his tip moved passed her entrance, as much as she likes the teasing, right now she just wanted to feel him. Her hands move to his lower back, pulling him closer to her. "Ohhh," Anna's head went back as he slid his full length inside her. Robert claimed her lips as he started to move inside her, his hand moved to her ass holding her close to him as he pumped into her. It had only been a few days but she had missed what he does to her, what he makes her feel. "Mmmm, you feel so good," she purred into his ear. "Oh, Robert."

He felt her fingernails dig into his back, he started thrusting harder, responding to her demand for more. He pushes himself up on arching his back. He watched her face as he pumped into her, she grinned at him then started to touch herself, Robert moaned as she rubbed her sensitive mound. She's close, he knew it. He gasped when her fingers went around the base of his shaft as he continued to pump into her. Anna knew what she was doing, he wasn't going to last much longer now. "Baby, that feels so good." Robert put his head back as he thrust harder and harder. "Shit! Anna! Yes, Anna!" He looks down at her as sees she is breathing heavily coming down from her own orgasm. He kissed her hard, then rolled them, Anna put her elbow on his chest and smiled at him. Robert grinned and kissed her again. "We are doing that again before I'll let you get out of this bed," he said then put his head back still breathing heavily.

She kissed his chest, "I wasn't going to let you leave either."

...

They got dressed then Robert took her hand leading her out of the bedroom. "I am going to cook for you," Robert said as they walked into his kitchen.

"You don't have to," Anna said walking behind him.

He turned to face her, "I want to. Besides this way, we don't have to go anywhere this evening and no one has to come here."

"Oh, this is a selfish meal you're making me then."

Robert nodded with a grin, "Yeah, more time alone with you."

She grinned back, "Well then don't let me get in your way."

"I do need one thing before I start."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Anna stepped a little closer. He put his hands on her hips and she grinned at him, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Yup that was it. Why don't you pour us some wine while I get started?"

"I'd love to." Anna did then passed him a glass and sat down and watched him cook.

"So what's the latest in the boyfriend drama?" Robert asked.

Anna grinned, "The last thing I heard, Robin feels they need to break up but so far she hasn't figured out how to end it."

"The first of many that won't be good enough for our daughter."

"Oh is that right dad?"

"Yes, it is." He gave her a quick kiss as he walked by then went back to cooking. They talked about their days as he continued to cook when it was almost done Anna went to set the table. They sat and enjoyed their meal as they continued talking. Anna loved how easy this was, so much had changed between them but it hadn't either. Their relationship was just fuller now, he is still her best friend that she can talk to about anything but he is also the man in her life. The man that makes her so unbelievably happy, that rocks her world. She smiled listening to him, he was talking about Robin and how proud he is of her. When they were done eating Anna got up, she walked over to him and kissed him where he sat, "I'll tidy up." Robert sat and sipped his wine watching her. "Have you had seen Cheryl lately?" she asked.

"No, not since we saw her." He took another of wine, "I did talk to Sean about her and he said he would mention it to Tiffany. That was a couple of days ago and I haven't heard anything about her since." Anna nodded, she was glad Cheryl hasn't been bothering him. Robert got up when she was almost done, "That's good," he handed her her wine then took her hand and lead her to the living room. He was now in jeans and a button up shirt, Anna was checking him out as they walked a little smile on her face.

"I tend to forget that you cook," Anna said as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, meals like that I can handle. I think I could even handle cooking a meal for maybe four people and not mess it up."

"Alright stop bragging," she said with a giggle making him laugh. "Dinner was wonderful."

"Thank you, what do you feel like doing now?"

"This, I want to sit here with you." She undid a few buttons on his shirt. "We could talk, maybe something that doesn't involve a lot of talking."

"Oh," he smiled as he put his hand on her leg, she was in jeans now as well. "So you want to watch TV?"

Anna laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, I want to watch TV."

Robert laughed then looked at her, "Come here." He pulled her onto his lap and she turned so she was straddling him.

"This might have been more like what I had in mind," Anna said as she settled on his lap. "Did I mention I missed you?"

"No I don't think so but I did figure that out." He reached up and tucked some loss hair behind her ear. "When does Robin expect you home?"

"She knows I'm coming home today but she has dance tonight so she probably isn't even home yet."

"Does that mean I get you all to myself a little longer?"

"It does," she said and kissed him. She sat back a little and Robert looked up at her as he slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. Once it was open his hand slid inside resting on her waist as she opened his shirt. She pulled him forward to remove his shirt, once it was off Robert leaned forward kissing the top of her breast as she started to grind on his lap. "There seems to be something that wants attention," she said with a grin and started stroking him through his jeans. Robert sat back, Anna undid his button and zipper, now stroking him through his boxers. He bucked up towards her and she leaned in and kissed him. Robert started pushed her blouse off her shoulders then he bent and kissed her shoulder as he caressed her breast as she moaned.

"Hey dad," her voice dies in her throat as she stepped off the elevator and sees her parents on her dad's couch, her mouth falls open in shock as her mom looks up seeing her standing there.

"Shit!" Anna hissed. Quickly Anna pulls her blouse closed as she gets off Robert's lap. Oh, he wishes she hadn't done that, he grabbed his shirt and held it on his lap knowing she had released him from his boxers. "Hi!" Anna's voice cracked seeing their daughter standing there looking at them. What was Robin doing her? Why isn't Robert moving? Oh god, he can't stand up right now! Her mind was spinning a mile a minute. She turned and managed to quickly button her top. "What are you doing here?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I, um, came by one my way home to see dad. Um, I thought we could visit and see if he knew when you were getting back."

"Mom's back," Robert offered from the couch, still not wanting to stand up and trying to do up his pants without it being obvious that's what he's doing. At least Robin is still standing behind the couch he thinks, hoping she can't really see him.

"Yeah, um, I see that." What had she just walked in on? No, she didn't want to think about that. They were about to have sex she thought. He parents are having sex. Oh, that means she was right about their trip. Her mom hadn't slept in the same room as her the second night her dad had been in New York. No, don't think about it she told herself. As embarrassing as this is, as gross as it is to think about her parents having sex, Robin sudden realized she is also very happy for them. "Um, I'm going to go. Bye dad, bye mom see you at home." She turned just wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Anna watched Robin walk back over to the elevator and get on then she covered her mouth and looked at Robert, "Robin just walked in on us!"

"Yeah, I noticed." He got up and walked over to her, "At least she got it out of the way now and it could have been worse. I mean it was bound to happen, right? I do plan on being with you for a very long time." He put his hands on her upper arms.

Anna slowly closed her mouth, then smiled at him, he did have a point. As surprised as she is by what just happened Robin must be in shock. Then she started laughing picturing the look on their daughter's face. "Oh god, what all did she see?"

"Let's hope not that much," he said with a grin kissed her quick.

"Robin is going to want to talk about this. I know she will."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Um, no. I think this is something she and I should talk about by ourselves. Thanks though." Anna kissed him, "I think I should go."

"Yeah, alright." They walked over to the elevator, Robert helped her into her coat. "Call me later."

Anna turned to face him standing there in just a pair of jeans, the button still undone, mmm he is sexy she thought. She ran his hands up her bare chest, "I will," she leaned in and kissed him sensually. "I love you."

He put his forehead to hers, "I love you too." He kissed her tenderly just as the elevator opened. She smiled at him as she stepped onto it, she hated to leave but knew she needed to get home and talk to their daughter. Oh god, what will Robin have to say about this, Anna thought after the doors closed. She was not looking forward to what awaited her at home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Anna got home Olin greeted her, "Hello chum, how was your trip?"

"It was fine, I got what I needed. Is Robin here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." Then she grinned, "Do you have any plans this evening? Maybe you'll be going out again."

Anna grinned back, "I just came from Robert's that why I need to talk to Robin."

"Do I want to know?"

Anna sighed, "No." Olin walked away shaking her head still smiling, the fact the only thing she had heard Robin say when she got home was something about parents and never wanting to see that again. She knew something must have happened.

Anna knocked on Robin's door, "It's mom." She waited a little while then the door opened, "Can I come in, I think we should talk."

"Yeah," Robin turned and they both walked back into her room. Anna sat beside her on the bed, Robin wasn't looking at her, "So you and dad are serious right, this isn't just some fling?" she asked looking at her hands.

"This is not just a fling."

"You're sure? This isn't just you two having sex."

"Robin."

"Should I be thinking I might finally get to have my family together? I just want to know what to expect."

"Robin what you walked in on doesn't mean your father and my relationship is just about sex."

"But you are having sex."

There was no point denying that after what she had seen, "Yes we are but that's not really any your business."

"How long have you guys been," her questions trailed off.

"Do you really care? Do you need to know?" Anna asked giving Robin a little shove.

Robin finally looked up at her, "No I guess I don't." Robin thought for a moment then asked, "I do want to know something. Were you guys," Robin made an odd face then continued, "you know when Kate was here?"

"No."

"So no affair?"

"No that is not how this started. Robin, your father and I have a long history, we've always cared about each other. Things have changed between us and part of that is because of things we now know about our past."

"Did he leave her for you?"

"No, Kate was the one that ended their relationship."

"Was it because of you?"

Anna knew Robin was just trying to understand all of this. "What your father told me was it was because he couldn't take that final step to fully commit to her."

"Because of you." Robin saw the hurt look on her mom's face, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean he couldn't because of his feelings for you."

"His feelings for Kate had changed."

"Why?" Anna just looked at her, her mouth partly open. "Was it because of you? I saw what was going on. Daddy spent a lot of time here. He was very worried about us, especially you. I remember when you got all weird about him needing to spend time with Kate. Did something happen then?"

Anna sighed, "The only thing that happened then was we found out the truth about the things that lead up to our divorce."

"And?"

"We knew the truth and no matter what that meant he was with Kate."

"The truth? What's the truth?" Anna put her hand to her forehead. "Kate broke up with him around then too."

"It was never the same after that, I should have realized I was always picking someone else over her." They looked up to see Robert standing in the doorway. "We found out that things should have played out very differently between us. That more than likely we would still have been together if it wasn't for other people and their agendas."

Robin was trying to make sense of what he had just said. They could have stayed together, that means that they could have been a family, that she would have known them, always known who they were to her, not Luv and Robbie. "So someone took you guys away from me before I was born?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Anna looked at Robert then back at her, "In a way, I guess that's what happened. From your point of view, yeah, that is what happened."

Robin sat thinking about that, "I've heard kids at school talking about you guys. Some say it's a rebound, some say you've been having an affair for years."

"Kids at your school are talking about us?" Robert said in disbelief.

Anna glanced up at him and shook her head, "We know some people will say it's too soon after he was with Kate. People might say a lot of things since apparently, they care about what's been going on between your father and I."

"I saw those pictures today. They aren't even interesting but that didn't mean I didn't get asked about you two."

"Kids at school were asking you about us?" Robert asked still not understand why anyone would care.

"A few did yeah." Robin turned back to her mom, tilted her head, "So how serious is this?"

Anna smiled, "Pretty serious."

"Are you in love?"

Anna blushed, "Yes, we are," she said with a smile.

"Robin, I love your mother. I know you want answers but we might not have them all yet." She smiled at him. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure daddy."

"Call first next time you want to pop over."

Robin covered her face and didn't see him turn and walk away. "He right sweety, knocking is also a good idea, especially if you don't want what happened tonight to happen again."

Robin groaned and grabbed her pillow and covered her head completely. "We thought we were alone. You are the one that walked in on us."

"Don't remind me."

"Do you want to talk about anything else?"

"No," Robin said her head still under her pillow.

Anna smiled and stood up, "Alright. Did you eat yet? I'm sure Olin has something ready for you."

Robin moved her pillow and looked at her mom, then sat up and they walked out of her room together. Robin walked into the kitchen, Anna walked over to the couch and joined Robert. She sat down beside him and he put his arm around her. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought that as her parents this was something we should handle together."

"What all did you hear?"

"You were talking about Kate when I got here."

"So you missed the sex questions?" Robert nodded. "She mostly wanted to know that we are serious, that this isn't just a fling. She even asked if she should be thinking about finally getting to have her family together."

"I wouldn't have wanted to tell her about us if I didn't want there to be a future for us."

Anna stroked his cheek, "I know, I wouldn't have either. She knows we love each other and hopefully there won't be any more interruptions," Anna grinned and cuddled in a little closer.

"If it does happen again can you make sure you don't leave me so exposed next time."

Anna covered her eyes and laughed, he had moved quickly to cover himself but she had jumped up very quickly and left him there for the world to see. "Sorry."

"Maybe just get closer, cover yourself as well as me." He was grinning, "For some reason, I feel she may have seen you in a bra before. Me, exposed and at attention, hasn't happened. I'd kind of like to keep it that way." Anna looked up and saw his grin and started laughing harder and he started laughing with her.

"Baby, I am so sorry," Anna managed to get out while she was still laughing.

Robin walked into the room and looked over at them before sitting at the table, "Do I want to know what's so funny?"

"Ah, no," Robert answered making Anna laugh harder. "I am so glad you find this so funny."

"It's funny now."

"Only because she stopped dead in her tracks."

Robin started shaking her head, "Are you two actually laughing about the fact I walked in on you?" That only made them laugh harder. "So I might be scared for life and this is funny to you?"

"Sweety they are kids that have walked in and seen a lot more then you did and they've gone on to lead full normal lives," Anna told her trying to keep a straight face.

"You will be using the lock on your door when dad stays over right?" Robin asked as she continued to eat.

Anna looked at Robert, then started to stammer, "Um, well, ah, if that happens."

"Yes, we will Robin and you will knock, right?"

"Yeah!" She shook her head. Like she wants to see that again she thought then went back to eating her dinner.

Anna had her face burned in Robert's shoulder, had that really just happened? Had Robin just told them she was OK with Robert spending the night here? Robert touched her chin and she looked up at him, "She's not a little kid anymore," he whispered. "I'm not saying I expect to stay tonight or that it will be happening in the near future but I don't think we should pretend it won't happen at some point."

"You're right," she whispered back. "I'm glad you came over, will you stay for a while?"

He tilted her chin up a little more and kissed her tenderly, "I was hoping to." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, as he looked into her eyes, "I love you, Anna."

She smiled, "Oh, I love you too." She snuggled in closer, putting her head on his shoulder nuzzling into the crook his neck.

Robin had heard them say I love you to each other and it made her feel so happy. It hadn't been for her benefit, they were only talking to each other. As embarrassing as it had been earlier she's glad they didn't get upset with her or make a big deal about it. They talked and she will do her best to make sure that doesn't happen again she thought with a smile. She was happy for them and she really did hope that they stay together. She has always dreamed that one day they would all live together, that they would get married again. Maybe that was actually going to happen.

Anna wasn't really surprised that Robin didn't want to hang out with them this evening. When she was done eating she had excused herself saying she had some homework to do. "She'll want to spend time with us again, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I think she is just kind of embarrassed right now."

"Um, you're sure she didn't see anything?" Robert asked.

"If Robin had seen you she would have been mortified and she wouldn't have been able to look at you never mind talk to you."

That made Robert feel a lot better, he hadn't thought she had been close enough to see over the back of his couch but had been a little concerned. "OK."

"I am so sorry about that. I was just so shocked at seeing her standing there, then I thought she shouldn't see us like this and,"

"And you dropped the goods and ran," Robert said with a smile.

"I didn't run, I just put space between us quickly as I covered myself," she said as she started to giggle.

"Every man for himself. I'm glad my shirt was close by," Robert said as he watched her laugh. God he loved hearing her laugh, she has such a beautiful smile. He leaned in a kissed her tenderly at first, then the passion started to grow. He pulled back, "I don't think we should get to carried away tonight." Then he glanced towards the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"No, you're probably right." Anna stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes, "I was having a wonderful time with you until our evening got cut short."

"So was I. Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I am."

"Would you like to go out or stay in, either way, I'd like to be there with you," he said with a grin.

"Let's go out." Anna's arms were still around his neck, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, what about next weekend? Unless something big comes up I should be able to take you away."

"We really are going away for a weekend?"

"Of course we are," he said with a big smile.

"Yeah, same as you unless something big comes up I can get away." They kissed and pulled each other closer. Anna slid one leg over his lap as his hand moved down her back then cupping her ass.

Robert pulled back, "I need to get going," he said breathing heavily. He smiled at her, "I want this to continue but I think it's best if we wait. Robin might want to talk to you again once I'm gone."

"I know, we can continue this tomorrow night." They got up and Anna walked him to the door, "Thank you for coming over and helping deal with this."

"Like I said, it seemed like something we should deal with together. Good night, Luv."

Anna put her arms around him as his hands slid around her waist, then they kissed good night. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Robert gave her a little smile then turned and left. When she closed the door and smiled, considering what happened tonight it could have gone a lot worse than it had and she was glad they had handled this a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The week leading up to this had taken far too long to pass but now sadly their weekend together was almost over, Anna lay in Robert's arms, her head on his chest as she smiled at him. "I am so glad we did this."

"So am I. Uninterrupted time alone together, this has been wonderful," Robert said as he slowly rubbed her back. There was a smile on his face as he held her.

It has been a good week, they'd gone out a couple of times and really enjoyed themselves. Anna had spent the night at Robert's twice. Maybe this was moving quickly, maybe not. This is the woman he has loved since they met, maybe he hasn't been able to admit that in a long time but he knows it's still the truth.

Anna reached up and touched his cheek, this is the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. They had spent almost all weekend in bed together, except when they had gone out for dinner last night. The sex is amazing but the time between, when they cuddle and talk or just hold each other. The feeling of being this connected to one person, she couldn't describe how amazing that feels. She smiled as she lets her finger brush across his bottom lip, she wanted him. My god, how can she still want more? She slid up his body and kissed him, "We don't have to leave yet," she said with a smile then kissed him again.

Robert's hand slid down her back pulling her closer, "You're right we still have some time." He kissed her passionately, he will never get enough of her. This woman is his everything, he moaned as Anna reached down and started stroking him. "That feels good," he moaned into her mouth.

"You feel good," she playfully bit his bottom lip, "I would stay here with you forever if that was an option," Anna said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"It would be a wonderful option just not very practical," Robert said with a grin. Then he put his head back enjoying what she was doing, "Oh Anna." She started grinding her hips against him, he slid his hand up her leg then to her apex. They both moaned as his fingers slid along her folds, "So wet."

"You do that." As his fingers slipped inside her she gasped, "Yes! Ohhh!" They had basically spent the last 48 hours in bed together but that didn't change how she responded to his touch. When this started it was hot, steamy and so sexy. Now it still is all of that but it's love too. The need, the passion it is all there but it is so much more. So much better knowing they love each other and that this isn't something either of them wants to give up.

Robert's other hand pushed against her hip, she moved where he wanted her and straddled him. As soon as she was over him she moved him to her entrance and he thrust up into her "Ahhh!" Anna's head went back as she started to rock on his hard shaft. Both his hands were on her hips now as he watched her.

Anna looked down at him, a look of pure pleasure on her face, always so sexy he thought. She leaned down and kissed him as he started thrusting harder into her, "Mmmm, so good."

"Harder," she said breathlessly. "Yes! Like that! Oh yes!"

He felt she was close when she sat back and started riding him harder Robert reached up running two fingers along her bottom lip. She smiled then licked them before sucking them into her mouth. Robert groaned and bucked up into her. "God that's hot!" She licked them once more than watched as Robert moved them to her center, he started rubbing her sensitive nub, the added sensation pushing her over the edge.

"YES!" Anna's head went back as she let Robert take over setting the pace. He hammered into her as her orgasm washed over her. "OH, Robert! Yes!"

He slowed the pace as he let her recover from her release. Anna smiled when she saw him watching her, "There is nothing sexier than watching you cum."

She leaned down and kissed him, "Then you should make it happen again."

"With pleasure," Robert kissed her again as he rolled them over. Anna's hands were on his back, when he felt her nails dig in he started moving faster.

She was kissing his neck, she'd nibble as well. He knew what that meant she didn't want tender right now she wanted him to ravage her. He pushed himself up on his hands as he thrust into her hard, Anna wrapped her legs around his hips, angling her hips so he could fully bury himself in her. God, nothing has ever felt this good as it is with her. He pulls back but with her wrap around him, he can't move as much as he wants. He pulls out, "Over," he says breathing heavily. Anna turned over, as soon as she had he put his hands on her hips and thrust back into her.

"Ohh Yes!" she called out Anna's head was down and all she could think about was how incredible this felt. He was almost fully pulling out before thrusting in hard and fast. It wasn't long before she felt her next release coming.

"ANNA! Ahhh! Yeeesss!"

Hearing him was all she needed, "Yes! Don't stop, don't stop! Yes, Robert! Yes!"

After their shared release, Robert collapsed beside Anna on the bed, she was now on her side looking over at him, her hand on his chest. "If we keep this up, we are never going to leave," Robert said with a little grin, his head back as he let his breathing return to normal.

"We should shower before we leave, but you are right we need to start getting ready to go." Neither of them moved, though. They laid in bed for another twenty minutes, talking, kissing just enjoying each other before getting up. Anna started walking towards the bathroom when she looked over at Robert, "Come on Scorpio, I'm not sure when we'll be able to do this again so I want you in that shower with me."

Robert grinned and dropped the shirt he had just picked up, "I can't argue with that reasoning." Then he followed her into the bathroom.

...

"You look a little tired this morning," Guy said as he walked into Robert's office Monday morning with him.

"It was a busy weekend."

Guy put his hand to his face to cover the little smirk, he knew Robert had gone away with Anna for the weekend. "Right," he cleared his throat, "These are the only reports from the weekend. You picked a good weekend to take off, nothing exciting happened so no one even thought about calling you."

"You wouldn't have found me." Robert walked around his desk a smile on his face, it had been the best weekend he's had in far too long. There was nothing in life that compared with being totally alone with Anna. The only other thing that brought him such happiness was time with Robin. Time with his family, the alone time that leads to the family he thought and grinned as he sat down.

Guy likes how happy Robert seems lately, Anna is clearly good for him. Well in all the years he's known them he never doubted how close they were, them being together, does make perfect sense. He put the files in Robert's inbox, "I believe that." He thought about asking Robert about his weekend, then grinned as he decided against it. "No big rush on these."

"Thanks, Guy. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Guy turned and started walking towards the door. He looked back and saw Robert get back up to make coffee, it must have been a _busy_ weekend he thought with a grin before he left the office.

It had been after midnight when they got back to Port Charles and Robert didn't think he crawled into bed before 2 AM. He didn't even care that he was tired this morning though, the weekend had been worth it. After he's had some coffee then he'll get to work he decided. Besides he's not sure his brain is fully awake yet.

It was close to noon when there was a knock at his door, "Hey old buddy, I think you should join me for lunch," Sean said as he walked through Robert office door.

Robert looked up, "Lunch?" then looked at his watch.

"Yes, it is the meal people normally eat about midday."

"Yes," Robert put his finger to the side of his head, "I've heard of the concept." He started straightening his desk, "Yeah, I could go for lunch. It's pretty slow here today."

"Alright," Sean smiled. "I'll even take you to The Grill."

Robert paused as he stood up, "Why do I get the feeling you want something from me?"

"Because you are a suspicious person."

"And that's why I'm good at this job," Robert said with a grin.

"Oh, is that what it is? Come on, grab your coat lets go."

"Yeah I'm coming but you're buying."

"Of course I am," Sean said and patted Robert's back as they walked out of Robert's office

They had only been seated for a few minutes when Sean saw Tiffany walk in with Cheryl. He looked over at Robert, hopefully, this won't be a problem he thought. As long as Cheryl doesn't start anything it should be fine. "Hello darling," Tiffany said as she got to their table. Both men stood up to greet them, Tiff gave Sean a quick kiss and a hug. "How lucky are we that you two are here. Have you ordered?"

"No, we just arrived ourselves," Sean told her with a smile. "Join us." he glanced quickly at Robert and noticed the slight look of displeasure but Sean knew he wouldn't say anything.

Tiffany glanced from Robert to Cheryl quickly, "We'd love to."

Robert hadn't spoken to Cheryl since she had approached him and Anna when they were out on a date and wanted to talk. That was a couple of weeks ago, so Robert hoped she wouldn't bring any of that up again, she has to know he's with Anna. "Hello, Cheryl," he said politely.

"Robert, it is so nice to see you." She turned and asked Tiffany a question and Robert picked up the menu. Good, he thought this should, hopefully, be a pleasant meal then he can just go back to work. Robert and Sean talked about a case Sean and Anna were working on while Tiffany and Cheryl talked quietly. When their lunch came they all made small talk while they ate. It was nice but Robert just wanted it to be over, Cheryl had started watching him while they were eating and it was starting to make him uneasy. If she said anything about them getting back together he thinks and puts his head down as he continues to eat.

Robert noticed that as soon as Cheryl was done eating she started whispering to Tiffany again. The only reason he had noticed was, it was becoming very clear she was talking about him. As she whispered, Cheryl kept looking over at him and he had heard his name. He would really like to just tell Sean he needed to get back to the office and leave but didn't want to appear rude by just leaving like that.

"Just let it go," he heard Tiffany say under her breath to Cheryl then she looked over at Sean then Robert, a smile fixed on her face. Whatever was going on Tiffany was now getting annoyed with her sister. "What was it that brought you both here?" she asked.

"Sean was nice enough to drag me out of my office, then he needed to pick my brain about work, that's about it," Robert answered.

"It was still nice that we were all here," Tiffany said trying to sound calmer than she actually was.

"I think I should get this guy back to work," Sean suggested. He had seen the look Tiffany directed at him, he wasn't really sure what was going on with Cheryl the last little while but he knew that somehow it involved Robert and Tiffany would get very frustrated by some of Cheryl's phone calls.

"Yeah, I have a stake of paperwork waiting at the office." Again he didn't want to seem rude but he was more than ready to leave.

"Well this was nice, see you another time Robert." Tiffany turned to Sean, "You, I will see later." He kissed her tenderly then Sean and Robert got up and left.

"I should be allowed to tell him."

Robert glanced over his shoulder when he heard Cheryl say that. He had a bad feeling it was him she wants to tell something to. Tiffany clearly knows what it is, does Sean he wonders. "Do I want to know what was going on with Cheryl?"

"No, just leave it. She still isn't really herself yet."

"Alright," quickly changing subjects he asked, "So what's your sexy partner doing this afternoon?"

"Don't you have paperwork waiting for you?"

"Nope," Robert said with a grin. Sean just shook his head and laughed it was kind of uncomfortable by the end of the meal so he was glad Robert wasn't going to complain about any of it. They started kidding around with each other as they left The Grill then Robert went back to their office with Sean. Nothing wrong with seeing Anna before he heads back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Friday afternoon Anna sat in her office finishing up paperwork for a case she had wrapped up the day before. She looked up after hearing a knock at her office door, it opened and she smiled. "Well hello."

"Hi Luv," Robert said as he walked through the door. He had been working long hours because of a case all week and they hadn't seen each other since Monday. Anna got up and walked around her desk, They put their arms around each other, "Mmm, it is so good to see you."

"How did I get so lucky to see you this afternoon?" Anna asked.

"Finally got a break in the case, the suspect was picked up this morning so I actually have time of my own again."

"Time for me?" Anna asked with a playful smile. He hadn't been the only one working long hours this week.

Robert grinned and kissed her, "Yes. What are you doing tonight?"

"Spending time with you."

"I was hoping you might say that." Robert kissed her again, "I've missed you."

"Did you?"

"I did," Robert said as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm, I can tell. Do you want to go out tonight?" He didn't answer as he continued to kiss along her neck moving up towards her ear. "Felicia asked if we would like to go to Delafield's with her to watch Frisco this evening."

"We can do that," he said as he started to nibble on her ear and one hand slid down to her ass, cupping it and pulling her against him.

"Ahhh," her hand slipped up into his hair.

When he got here, Robert had just wanted to see her, talk to her. As soon as Anna was in his arms he wanted her. He kissed her tenderly as his need for her grew, "I hate that I have to go back to the office this afternoon. I'd much rather take you back to my place."

Anna leaned back in his arms, "This is just a tease?" she asked with a smile. Then she slowly ran her hand down his chest, a twinkle in her eye as her hand went lower. "You come here, press this against me then you're just going to leave?" Anna started stroking him through his pants.

"You keep doing that and I'm not going anywhere," he said with a grin then kissed her again.

"It's not much fun when we're both busy with cases," Anna said then undid his zipper.

He inhaled as her hand went inside his pants and freed him from his boxers, "Anna," he said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" she asked then bit her bottom lip. "We can play out one of our fantasies."

"Ours?"

She looked into his eyes as she continued to stroke his hard length, "You think I haven't thought about doing it in our offices?" His erection twitched in her hand as his breath caught in his throat. "You walking in here and taking me on my desk has been a favourite of mine for a long time now," she admits.

"How long?" he asks suddenly intrigued as he moved them backwards, closer to her desk.

"Longer than I should have been thinking about it, about you." Robert kissed her passionately, god just how long had she wanted this? Hearing her admit that turned him on even more. "Ahhh," she moaned into his mouth as she bumps into her desk.

Knock Knock.

"Hey, Anna do you?" the question died in his throat as Sean took in what he was seeing.

Quickly Anna touched his erection back into his pants as best she could as they turned so Robert was leaning against the desk and Anna was standing right in front of him. Robert had his hands on her hip to make sure she did not move from in front of him. Anna covered her mouth as she looked at Sean, who was smiling at them. "Whatdidyouneed?" she asked very quick, it came out as one word.

"I was going to ask you a few questions about the Fletcher case," he said still smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Um," at the moment she had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's OK. I think it can wait a few minutes. Hello Robert."

"Hey Sean," he said trying to sound normal as his throbbing erection pressed against Anna ass. It was calming down but not as fast as he would like.

This wasn't as bad as Robin walking in on them but they really need to start locking doors Anna thought as she cleared her throat. "I'll come and talk to you right away."

"We can talk now," Sean teased, that big smile still on his face. He might not know exactly what he had walked in on but he understood why she was standing in front of Robert. "You were working on the Fletcher case last week, she wanted us to look into what her husband has been doing with his time."

As Sean continued to talk and ask Anna questions, "Don't move," Robert whispered then let go of her hips as he put his cock back in his boxers then zipped up his pants before putting one hand back on her hip, a little more casually now.

Anna pressed back against him just making sure everything was back in place then stepped around her desk to look for the file Sean was talking about. "What was it you needed to know?" she asked as she started picking up files from the tray on her desk.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting an important meeting with the commissioner?" Sean asked with a laugh then winked at Robert.

"You would have turned around and left if that mattered," Robert said with a little smirk.

Sean moved a little further into the office now, "What's wrong old buddy?"

"Nothing," Robert said shaking his head. This might be the first time Sean caught him with his pants down but Robert had walked into rooms and interrupted Sean and a few ladies over the years. Clearly, he was now enjoying a little payback.

Anna came back around the desk, "So Mrs. Fletcher wanted us to find out if her husband was cheating, I determined it was actually gambling debts was where the money was going and that he spent a lot of time at Lucky Ladies."

"The strip club?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, oh this might interest you, Robert. It has a gambling room in the basement that you can only enter through a back room."

"That does interest me," Robert said and stood up. "I think I might have a couple of officers look into that a little more." He turned to Anna, "Am I picking you up tonight?"

"No, I think I'll just come over, Felicia wants us there at seven."

"OK, come up when you get there." Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I'll see you later," he said as he stroked her cheek. He turned, "Sean," and gave him a little nod.

"See you later old buddy," Sean said with a big grin, he laughed a little as he watched Robert leave. He looked at Anna once they were alone, "Sorry, I would have left but since you both cover quickly I thought it would be fun to get a little payback. Robert has ruined more than a few personal moments for me over the years."

Anna's mouth dropped open and she hit his arm, then smiled. "I could have locked the door when he got here but we just kind of got carried away while we were talking," she blushed slightly as she said that then looked down at her feet.

"Anna." She looked at him again. "I am very happy for you two."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Let's finish up with this, I thought Mrs. Fletcher was satisfied with what I had found out."

"So did I, that was why I was a little confused and wanted to go over the file with you." They started going over the case and what they had found out, which kept them busy for the rest of the afternoon.

...

Robert got back to his apartment later than he thought he would, he had told Anna to just head up so she might already be there. He was just about to step onto the elevator when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and smiled, "Hello Luv." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi, Angel told me you weren't here yet. Felicia and I are just sitting at the bar, Frisco is backstage but will be out in time to join us for dinner."

"Then I will join you ladies at the bar before we are seated." Robert put his hand on her back as they walked over and joined Felicia. "Hello, Felicia."

"Hi Robert," she said with a smile. Robert ordered a Scotch on the rocks then the three of them started talking. Mostly Felicia and Anna were talking but Robert didn't mind. When Frisco came back they went to their table.

All through the meal, they talked happily, Frisco kept hinting to Robert that he wanted to come back to the PCPD but Robert wouldn't give him an answer one way or the other. Anna didn't mind that it was most likely going to be an early evening, given that Felicia was only staying for a little while before heading home to Maxie. She was looking forward to some time alone with Robert.

They were almost done eating when Felicia noticed Sean Tiffany and Cheryl walk in. "Do any of you know what's going on with Cheryl now?" she asked.

Anna glanced over at Robert, "She still not quite herself but Tiff hopes with time she will be back to normal." They all knew she had been in the hospital for a while and that she had some kinds of breakdown. Frisco and Felicia didn't know that a big part of that was caused by her delusions that she was in a relationship with Robert, or at least that she should be.

Robert was glad Anna had answered Felicia question, he would rather not talk about Cheryl. He discreetly watched as Sean Tiff and Cheryl were seated and was glad that they were not that close to their table. Monday's lunch at The Grill was still in his mind and he didn't want a repeat. He had gotten lost in thought when he felt Anna's hand on his leg, he looked at her and smiled. "Does that mean you're leaving us too," she asked Felicia. Robert had missed part of their conversation.

"Just for a little while, I will be back before Frisco goes on stage," Felicia told her with a smile.

Anna watched as Frisco and Felicia walked away, then turned to Robert, "Are you alright?" She had noticed when he got quiet and knew he was thinking about something.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Do you know what they were talking about on Monday?" Anna asked. Robert had told her all about lunch and how he felt Cheryl had wanted to tell him something but that Tiffany wouldn't let her.

"No, I haven't even thought about that until right now." He touched her cheek, "I don't want to think about that tonight. I only want to think about you."

Anna smiled, "You know why Sean didn't just turn around and leave this afternoon?" Anna asked hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah, payback. I've walked in on him more times than I want to think about with different woman over the years. Walking in on him having sex on his couch was a turn around even before I made it all the way through the door kind of experience."

"Who was he with?" Anna asked as she smiled brightly.

Robert grinned, "I'm not telling you."

"So you stuck around long enough to see the woman's face," Anna said, hoping he would spill.

"No, I did not," he said with a slight laugh. "I just happen to know who he was dating, I was living there at the time." Anna's mouth formed an O just before she covered it. Robert had walked in on Sean and Tiff. "I have never told anyone that."

"I won't say a thing."

"So, next time we get frisky in your office we need to lock doors," Robert said with a smile.

"Or your office," Anna grinned back.

Robert leaned a little closer, his hand on her back. "So, just how long is longer than you should have been?"

"What?"

"You said you'd been thinking about us having sex in your office longer than you should have been. I was wondering how long that was," he said quietly.

Anna blushed a little, "When I shouldn't have been." Robert grinned and she knew he was going to make her clarify. Anna leaned her head closer to him, "The first time I thought about it," she bit her lip, "your office was just through a single door."

"Really?" he was intrigued now. "When we were partners. What about after?"

"It happened again after."

"When?" There was now a big smile on his face. He loved the idea of her thinking about them in that way.

Her eyes got big, was he really going to make her say it? "I didn't really stop having that dream, it was a dream first then, later on, it became more of a daydream. I would get lost in thought while at work then I would picture us."

Robert cleared his throat, Anna had just told him, she had thought about him when she was married to Duke. He adjusted in his seat a little, he probably shouldn't get turned on by that but he was. "At least you never said my name in your sleep." Then he grinned, "Or did you?"

"If I did I was never called out on it like you," she answered with a smile. Had she, she wondered. Anna knew there had been dreams she shouldn't have been having but what if she had said Robert's name in her sleep? Well, that doesn't matter now. Anna put her hand on Robert's chest, "I like the way I call out your name in bed a lot more now."

"That will be happening later on this evening." Robert leaned in and kissed her lovingly. "I think we should talk about something else, Felicia is on her way back over here."

Anna smiled, "Until later then."

Felicia sat down again, "What did I miss," then she grinned, "or do I want to know?"

Anna turned to her, "Things we want to do this weekend," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it was," Felicia said with a big grin. Before anyone could say anything else the lights went down and Frisco took the stage. They turned their attention to the stage and watched the show. Robert had his arm around Anna as she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Robert didn't ask Anna to dance, he didn't want to leave Felicia sitting at their table alone. When Frisco's set was done Felicia and Anna got up to go talk to him. Robert turned to see Sean standing at his table, "Can I join you?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Robert could tell Sean wanted to tell him something.

Sean sat down and leaned on the table, "Look, Tiffany has been trying to stop Cheryl. To convince her that what she thinks isn't the truth because it's not but I don't think Cheryl will let this go."

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do whatever they were talking about at lunch the other day?"

"Yeah," Sean paused wanting to word this right. "You know what happened to Cheryl right?"

"You mean when she lost touch with reality?"

He could have worded that a little nicer, Sean thought, "Yes, there's more to it than her just living in a fantasy she made up in her head. She's been through a lot over the last two years."

"I'm sure she has."

"I think what happened was she wanted to believe something actually went right and even though she's out of the hospital I don't think she's over what she went through. I think she is still obsessing about you."

"I was aware she was talking to Tiff about me the other day. What's going on? Just spit it out so I know what I'm dealing with.

"Leave him alone! You took him away from me and our baby!"

Both Robert and Sean turned when they heard that. Everyone at Delafield's did. They saw Anna and Felicia standing not far from the table and Cheryl was in front of them.

"I love him, he loves me and we are going to have a wonderful life with our baby!"

Anna and Felicia looked at each other then back at Cheryl, "What are you talking about?" Felicia asked.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to her," Cheryl glared at Anna. "I want my man back!"

Suddenly there were flashbulbs going off, someone was taking pictures of this. Someone was going to put this in the newspaper. Robert and Sean quickly got up from the table and went over. Tiffany was already there trying to drag Cheryl away.

"Robert tell her. Tell her it's me you love not her!" Cheryl was saying as Tiffany tried to get her to walk away from the growing group of people. She had gotten her away from them when Cheryl turned, "WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY?" she yelled as Tiffany all but dragged her to the bathroom.

In the commotion after that Robert lost sight of Anna and Felicia, he hoped they were either backstage or maybe they had gone up to his place. He grabbed Sean's jacket sleeve, "What the hell was that?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to warn you," Sean said quickly. He looked around them and there were several people trying to hear what they were saying. "I don't think we should talk about this here."

Sean put his hand on Robert's back and started leading him over to the elevator. Neither of them said a thing as Robert let himself be guided through the other people. As soon as the doors opened and they were inside Robert turned to Sean. "Start talking."

"I need to make sure Tiffany gets Cheryl out of here. I will come back up here as soon as we've dealt with that. Where did Anna go?"

"I don't know, she might have come up here. If you see her please tell her to come up, she doesn't need to be any part of what I can only imagine is going on down there." Why had there been reported there? What all had they heard? It wasn't like Cheryl was being quiet and it would take a complete moron to not know she was talking about Robert when she kept saying him. Robert exhaled loudly, "I want the full story when you get back up here."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robert was pacing in his apartment, Anna was not here and so far Sean had not come back up. He turned when he heard the elevator, Sean and Tiffany stepped off and walked into the room. Tiffany walked right over to Robert, "I am so sorry for the scene Cheryl just caused."

"I want to know what's going on, that is a lot more than her buying me presents and hiding them under her bed because she wants to pretend we're a couple in her land of make-believe." He had been told enough about what happened that he understood but not to the full extent.

"Robert, can we sit down?" She put her hand on his arm and they walked over to his couch together. She understood why he was reacting like this.

"Where's Anna, did you see her?" he asked Sean.

"Frisco said he saw her and Felicia leave together, she most likely went home," Sean told him as he started pouring them all drinks.

Robert nodded then turned back to Tiffany, "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"I just had to have my sister sedated and taken back to the hospital. Robert, she wants to believe that she had your baby."

"Like hell she did!"

"Robert, she's not well mentally. She was pregnant, she did give birth but the baby was stillborn."

"When?" Robert was quickly trying to do the math in his head.

"Last year." Tiffany touched his hand. "You were not the father, Julian was. She told me that when she told me she was pregnant before things started to get confusing for her. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Julian's child, she told me there was no way it could have been yours."

"Alright," Robert said as Sean passed him and Tiffany their drinks.

"After her baby died, I think that was when Cheryl started to have some problems. She was struggling with depression, I know for sure. She tried to move on with her life but I don't think she really did. She came back here and at some point, she started to believe her fantasies. She wanted to be happy but even when she was with Shep she was pretending you were the man in her life."

"You've told me about that."

"Robert, when you went to talk to her in the hospital what happened?"

"She told me that she wanted us to start over, that we could be happy together. I told her that couldn't happen now. That I had moved on with my life. I told her she was a very nice woman but that I wasn't the man for her and I left. I didn't want to say anything that would upset her and I didn't want to stay around long enough that she might get upset either."

"Then she went to your office and asked you the same thing." Robert nodded then Tiffany continued. "She came and found me and that was when she was crying and cursing you. It was after that, that she started talking more about her baby. I was there, I witnessed the birth and I even held him for a few minutes. He was born at the end of July."

Again Robert was doing the math in his head. They had not been together since before she went and found Julian before the entire Olivia being shot mess had happened. There was no way the child was his.

"Shortly after that Cheryl had another health scare and had to have a kidney removed. All of this must have lead up to her breakdown." Tiffany wasn't trying to justify Cheryl's action, she just wanted Robert to understand there was a lot behind what has happened. "For almost two weeks, Cheryl has been talking about telling the father. That she knew he deserved to know about the baby. Robert, I had no idea until Monday at lunch that she was actually talking about telling you."

Robert shook his head, "I don't understand this. Why? Why would she do this?"

"I don't know, I think maybe the last time something was good in her life was when she was dating you."

"Then she cheated on me with Julian Jerome and I wanted nothing else to do with her."

"I know that."

"We don't have all the answers, Robert," Sean said giving Tiffany time to figure out what to say next.

"I don't know why or when she started to believe you were the father of her child. I have no idea what happened tonight that she started yelling at Anna like that. I actually believe she needs to be under professional care for the foreseeable future," Tiffany admitted.

Robert finished his drink then put down his glass as he stood up. "I need to go find Anna."

"That's probably a good idea," Sean said. "Tiff, we should go to the hospital and find out what's going on with Cheryl." She stood up as well and they all turned to leave together.

...

As soon as Felicia had gotten Anna outside she got in her car and left. She didn't say anything to Felicia she just got in her car and started driving. What had just happened? She and Felicia were laughing walking back to the table, then Cheryl was in front of her saying she had stolen Robert from her. Anna knew that was not true she knew Robert had not had anything to do with Cheryl in a couple of years now. That was not what was bothering her. It was the fact Cheryl had kept talking about their baby. When had Cheryl had a baby? Did Robert have another child out there somewhere?

Anna had no idea how long she drove for before she finally made it back to her house. Her mind was still racing with so many questions. She walked in and was glad no one else was there. Anna went straight to her room and got changed. She wanted to be in something comfortable. As she was getting changes she started thinking about her and Robert, they haven't been using protection. Should she be mad at him for that? She is just as responsible as Robert is.

She walked back out to the living room and poured herself a stiff drink. She doesn't want to think about the fact Robin most likely has a half sibling out there somewhere. She didn't like to think that she might have to share Robert with Cheryl now. Robin was special, she is the product of their love for each other. She is a wonderful special girl who loves her daddy so much. What will Robin think when she finds out about this?

Anna had just poured herself a second drink when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and went to open it, she didn't say anything, she just stepped out of the way, letting Robert walk in. "I'm glad you got out of there before it got too hectic," he said as he walked in.

"Mmmm."

Robert turned at her non-response, that was when he realized how upset she looked. "I am so sorry that happened,"

Anna cut him off, "Are you?"

Robert was taken aback by the anger in her voice. "Anna there was no way I could have known Cheryl was going to cause a scene like that."

"Right, because the scene is what I'm upset about. Looks like we'll be in the papers again, a little scandal this time. The commissioner out with his lover, when she is confronted by his former lover. How long have you known?"

"Known about what?" Shit, she believed Cheryl about the baby.

"Do you plan on being a part of this child's life as well."

"Anna, there is no child."

"Right, tell me another one. Cheryl had your child and she is here to get you back so you can all be a happy little family."

"What are you talking about?" He took a step closer to her, "I don't want anything to do with Cheryl." Robert was starting to get annoyed that Anna wouldn't just listen to him. "Anna you need to believe me. There is no child. Yes, Cheryl was pregnant, but Tiffany told me that Julian was the father of that baby."

"That's convenient," Anna said bitterly taking a step away from him.

"You can talk to Tiffany about this because she literally just told me all of this before I came here."

Sure, Anna thought. "Where's the baby now?"

"Tiff said it was stillborn."

That was sad to hear but it didn't curb her anger. "How many children do you have? How many little Scorpios are out there?"

"One!"

"Oh are you sure about that?" she asked heatedly.

"Yes! I am."

"You expect me to just accept that you weren't the father. You are just going to stand there and tell me there are no more of your children out there."

"There aren't!" he snapped back.

"You seem pretty sure about that. How can you be so sure?"

"Because I take precautions!"

"That doesn't always work!"

"I couldn't be the father of Cheryl's baby, the timing doesn't work out. She started sleeping with Julian right after me, there was a baby but it was his."

"And you're sure of that? So what, Cheryl didn't have your baby she just wanted to scream that in public so all of Port Charles will know by tomorrow morning."

"Tiffany had to have her hospitalized again this evening."

Anna was a little surprised to hear that but it didn't slow her down at all. "What about Katherine? She could call you any day now with the wonderful news."

"No, she won't."

"Right because that's not possible either! You were so careful right?"

"We were yeah! We both knew that was not what we wanted."

"You and Kate weren't going to have kids?" Anna asked, shocked by his admission.

"I've only ever wanted to have children with one woman," he said quietly.

"Oh, don't give me that. We talked about having kids on our honeymoon."

"Yeah," he paused and stepped a little closer, "We did," he said with a softness in his voice.

She held up her hand stopping him, the look in her eye told him she was processing what had just been said. "Robert, you know I can't."

"But what if you can?"

"Robert," she looked at him, there was such tenderness in his eyes but there was also hope.

"Anna, would you hate me if it happened?"

"No, I could never hate you." She smiled, thinking about how wonderful it would be to have his baby. For Robert to be there for all of it this time. "But we haven't," she paused, "Robert we've been having a lot of sex."

"I am aware of that," he said with that sexy little smile.

"Yeah, but we haven't been using anything."

"I know." He stepped closer and put his hands on her hips. "Is it wrong that the idea of you having my baby in one of the most wonderful things I can imagine? I guess I didn't want to prevent it if there was a chance."

"That's not wrong at all." Anna put her arms around his neck as they smiled at each other. A part of her felt like she should still be upset with him but she couldn't be. She was just as much a part of this as he is. She could have suggested it, she could have insisted but she hadn't. The thought of having his baby is the most wonderful thing she can think of as well, maybe she wanted it to happen too. "Kiss me."

"Gladly," he kissed her tenderly. Oh how he loved this woman. "Are we here alone?"

Anna grinned at him, "We are."

"Good, then I don't have to take you back to my place," he said with a smile making Anna laugh.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Anna, you thought you had just heard life-changing information. I understand that couldn't have been easy to hear, to process. Especially when Cheryl just started saying all of that out of nowhere. I was so confused until Sean and Tiffany came to talk to me, I still think you should let Tiffany explain all of what happened."

"I think that might be a good idea." Then she smiled, "That can wait though, this can't." She took his hand led him to her room. She turned to him as they reached her bed, "I need you. I hate that another woman thinks she can have you."

"I am yours, Anna, completely. You are the only one I want, I need and the only one I love." He kissed her tenderly, "You are the only one for me, Anna."

"Robert, I love you. Oh, how I love you." She touched his face, looking in his eyes she saw his love for her shining back at her. Slowly they started removing each other's clothing, kissing tenderly. Touching, caressing. Neither one was rushing this. They are committed to each other, they love each other. No one is going to come between them and if they are lucky enough there will be a baby, they both want to have another child together. They didn't need to say any of that to know the other felt it too.

As Robert lowered them to the bed his hand slid up her side, "You are everything to me," he whispered as his hand moved through her hair. He needed her to know how much she means to him, how much he loves her. He started kissing her neck, Anna tilted her head back giving him better access. Slow sensual kisses were planted along her neck as he made his way to her shoulder, his other hand moved down her body, holding her close to him.

"Mmmm," Anna moaned as he moved further down her body. When he first licked then sucked her nipple into his mouth Anna's hand moved into his hair. Her bud tightening in his mouth, as his other hand squeezed, pinched and teased her other breast. He was going so slowly, cherishing her. Moving his mouth to her other nipple giving it the same attention as the other one as his hand replaced his mouth. Another soft moan escaped Anna's lips.

As he started to move further down her body Anna stopped him, "Later, I want to feel you. To feel your love." Again he kissed his way slowly up his body finally finding her lips again and kissing her tenderly as he settled between her legs. "Please," Anna moaned as his tip moved past her wet folds. Ever so slowly he pressed into her, they both moaned as he buried his full length in her.

Every touch, every stroke they felt the love they both have for each other, there were no words needed to convey what they both wanted the other to know. Slowly the pleasure intensified, bringing them to their shared release. "Oh, Robert. I love you," Anna said holding him close, kissing him tenderly as they remained joined.

"I love you, Anna, never doubt that." Robert moved enough so his weight wouldn't crush her then put his head on her chest as Anna stroked his hair. She kissed the top of his head then sighed. "I never want to lose this again."

"Never," Anna agreed. She put her head back and closed her eyes, feeling so content, so loved. This is all she needs, this man in her life. Slowly they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

How could her father do this to her? Robin had been eating breakfast happily when she noticed the headline on the morning paper. 'Commissioner Scorpio's love child exposed' followed by a picture of her parents at Delafield's Cheryl clearly upset and talking to her mom, he dad just walking up behind her. Robin was so embarrassed, what had happened last night and when was her father going to tell her she had a little brother or sister? Was he ever planning to tell her? This was something she should have known about not just see in the morning paper when she's over at her friend's. She had almost started crying at the table before excusing herself. Robin had then gone to the bathroom and let her tears fall freely, Robin didn't want anyone else to know so she tried to be quite as she cried.

Once she was done crying Robin went and got her things together, she took her bag back out to the kitchen, "You know what, I think I'm just gonna head home."

"I thought we were going to go hang out at the mall," Jennifer said, her mother touched her arm. When she turned her mom just shook her head a little. She had seen the paper and understood what had happened and why Robin wanted to go home.

"If you give me a few minutes I can give you a ride home."

"Thanks but I think I want to walk. It's not that far. I should go." Robin left before either of them could say anything else, she felt so hurt by this news. She just wanted some time to try and understand why she hadn't been told before this. Please let her mom be home when she gets there, someone has to tell her what's going on.

A few minutes later Robin got home, "Mom!" she called as she walked in the door. "Mom! Are you here?"

Anna came out of the kitchen, "What is it?"

Robin walked over to her and put her arms around her, Anna hugged her back not sure what was wrong. "Did you know?" Robin asked as her tears started to fall.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Anna asked now very concerned. "Did I know what?"

"That daddy has another child." Robin buried her face in her mother chest and started to cry harder.

Anna stroked her back, "Shhh. Honey, calm down."

"Did you know?" Robin asked again, her voice shaky.

"There's nothing to know. Robin, look at me." Robin leaned back in her mother's arms, the sadness in her eyes was crushing. Anna wiped away Robin's tears, "Sweetheart, please tell me what happened."

"It's in the paper mom. Cheryl had dad's baby. I saw the picture you were there."

"No, she didn't."

"Just because he didn't tell you doesn't mean it's not true, mother."

"You want to give someone attitude then I think you should be yelling at me."

Robin turned to see Robert standing by the kitchen door. "How could you have another kid and not tell me?" she yelled.

"Robin, I don't" he started.

"No, I want to know. Did you know about me and just walk away from mom too?"

"Robin!" Anna cut in, surprised Robin could think that.

"What mother? Maybe this is his pattern. Make the kid then just split." Neither of them had thought they had seen Robin like this before. This new had really upset her even if it's not true, she doesn't know that yet.

"Hey! Maybe let's start with the fact Cheryl did not have my child," he said a little louder. Robert stepped closer to Robin, "I take it this must be front page news but that doesn't mean it's true. Cheryl is not in her right mind, she did lose a child but that was Julian Jerome's baby. Not mine!"

"Oh really, father and just how do you know that?"

Anger flashed in his eyes, he was not used to this kind of attitude from Robin. "I know because I was an involved party. Tiffany also told me Julian was the father and that before Cheryl got sick she knew that was the truth."

"You were an involved party with me too," she said with such attitude Robert was floored.

"That's enough," Anna cut in. "Neither of us knew I was pregnant so you will not throw that in his face. I made the choice to keep you from him. I needed to protect you."

"Fine! What about this time?"

"There is no, this time." Anna put her hand on Robin's arm, "Cheryl was taken back to the hospital last night. She is not well, she is confused and she needs help."

"Robin, I need you to believe us, to believe me. I do not have any other children, you do not have any siblings out there. The only woman I ever wanted to have kids with is the mother of my only child."

She looked from Robert to Anna then back, "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Robert put both hands on her shoulders, "Robin, I would have told you if something like that had happened."

"Don't you want more kids?" Robin asked. Robert looked at Anna then Robin covered her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"If there is a chance that we could have another baby, then yes I want more kids." He looked over at Anna again, "There is still only one woman I want to be the mother."

"What are you going to do now?" Robin asked. "Everyone in Port Charles is going to be talking about this. Everyone will believe it's true."

"First, I want Tiffany to come here and talk to both of you. I need her to tell you both what she told me last night. Then I want her to tell me how this situation is going to be handled, it's her sister. The newspapers are reporting a story with no facts to support it. They have pictures of a confused woman saying things that aren't true."

"And people will believe it," Robin said quietly since she had been one of those people. "I'm sorry for how I reacted."

Robert hugged her, "We were all caught off guard by this."

"Now we all know the truth and the story will be corrected. Hopefully, that goes around as quickly," Anna said glancing quickly at Robert. It wasn't bad enough that this happened, Anna thought. No, it had to happen in front of a photographer. She knew Robin was reacting similarly to how she had last night.

"Can we stay here today?" Robin asked bringing Anna out of her thoughts. "Just hang out watch movies, give Aunt Tiff time to deal with this."

They both knew Robin didn't want to talk to people or have people asking her about this. "I think a day watching movies together is a great idea. We should have some snacks here for later too," Anna said with a little smile for Robin.

...

Saturday evening after they had eaten there was a knock at Anna's door, Tiffany and Sean had finally made it over to talk to them. Tiff had been back and forth between the hospital and TV station all day. Apparently, Cheryl had been admitted for 72 hours for observation and that her condition will be monitored during that time. She wouldn't come right out and say Cheryl was under psychiatric care. Tiffany told them how sorry she was for any confusion Cheryl caused them. The story in the paper will be retracted and hopefully, within the next few days, everyone will know the truth.

Robin got up and went to her room, she had heard everything Tiffany told them, everything about Cheryl but she didn't feel any better. Anna started to get up and Robert touched her leg, "I think I should give it a try. You know it's me that caused this," Robert said as he started to get up.

"You didn't cause anything," Anna said squeezing his hand. She knew what he meant but she still didn't like that he felt responsible for Robin being upset.

Robert knocked on Robin's door, "Go away mom, please."

"It's not mom."

Hearing her father's voice Robin got up and went over to open her door, "Are you leaving?"

"No, I came to talk. Do you want me to leave?" Robin shook her head then turned and Robert followed her into her room. "Can we talk?"

Robin sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her, "I'm not upset about the Cheryl thing," she said her head down a little. "Yeah, the retraction story is out there and some people will know that but it's not as interesting as commissioner's secret child."

"I'm sorry about all of this Robin."

"I'm not upset with you daddy."

He put his hand on her back, "Then what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

"So what you dated her a few years ago, it ended that should all be in the past but Monday morning I am still going to be asked about this and hear all about this story. I think it's great that you and mom are together, that you both seem so happy but why does it have to be in the paper?"

"That is a very good question. Why do the people of Port Charles care about my personal life?"

That made Robin smile, "Are you and mom OK?"

"This isn't the first time our names have been in the paper."

"I mean everything's good between you."

"Yes, I came over after talking to Tiffany, your mom yelled some then we talked and everything is fine."

"Kind of like me," Robin said grinning at him.

"Yes, kind of like this morning, " he agreed with a smile. "I know I didn't do anything but I am still sorry that you had to go through that this morning. I saw the camera, I know there were pictures but I really didn't think it would be on the front page."

"Was the guy with the camera still there when she was taken to the hospital?"

"I don't know, Sean got me upstairs and your mom left with Felicia. That was before she was taken away."

"If he was it was very irresponsible of him not to include that in the story. It should have said it was a claim, that it might not be true. I hate that I am going to get asked about this on Monday. It's none of their business! I've heard rumours about other kids' parents but no one feels the need to walk up to them and say hey I hear your dad's sleeping with his secretary."

"If that comes up, it never happened."

Robin paused a confused look on her face, then she looked at her dad and smiled, "I didn't think it had," she said with a laugh and he grinned back. "I mean, why is it alright to ask me this stuff? Let them whisper, let them think what they want but why do they think it's alright to walk up and ask me?"

"That one I do get to be sorry for. My name is in the paper a lot."

"This is different, when it's about a crime then everyone is talking about it and I can add to the conversation. This is my life its none of their business."

"I guess this hasn't been easy for you. I get annoyed when I see the stories about me and your mom but I hadn't really thought about how all of this affects you."

Robin leaned against him as he rubbed her back, she wasn't upset about anything that was going on. This is about not wanting to deal with kids at school. "You're gonna be around more now aren't you?"

"That's the plan. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, it's more than OK. I was just thinking how nice it was that you were here this time, that you and mom were here when I got home and needed to talk. Even the other night when," she paused not wanting to say it out loud. "Well you were here then too and I really like that you have been."

"I like that I've been here too." He kissed her forehead then smiled. "So are you alright now? Should I leave you alone now? It's getting late."

Robin turned and gave him a hug. "I'm good, I'll come out and say goodnight later, well unless I fall asleep. If I do, see you in the morning, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He let her go then got up and left her room.

When he walked back into the living room just Anna was sitting there, "How is she?" Anna asked.

"Good, I think she's a little tired and she's not really looking forward to dealing with kids at school on Monday. Other than that she's happy." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "She said if she doesn't come out to say goodnight it's just because she's fallen asleep. I think she expects me to be here in the morning."

"Oh," Anna looked up at him.

"I could go if you want."

"Why would I want that. How much stuff was in that bag you brought in this morning?"

"Stuff? I could stay here a couple more days before I would need to do laundry. Is that what you're wondering?" he asked with a grin.

"That might be what I'm asking. Do you think I should give you a drawer?"

"I would not suggest anything like that."

"That's too bad, I guess I'll just have to find some other things to keep in that drawer I cleaned out for you," she said with a laugh. Robert pulled her closer to him as he laughed a little, "I think this is what we all needed this weekend. Just the three of us spending time together and not letting the outside world in. I think you should spend the day here tomorrow as well."

"I'd like that very much." Anna put her head on his shoulder and he tilted his head some so his chin was against the top of her head. "Should we find out?" he asked as his hand moved to her stomach, resting it there.

Anna put her hand over his and sighed. "What if nothing changed?"

"What if it has?"

"I haven't even let myself think about the possibility for quite some time."

Robert moved his head and touched her chin so she had to look up at him, "I would love to have another baby with you if that's in the cards. If it's not, you have already given me an amazing daughter and maybe someday she'll have babies and make us grandparents. Anna, I just want a life with you and whatever that brings."

"I am not ready to think about grandbabies," Anna said with a big smile.

"Do you want to think about babies?" Robert hadn't been thinking about kids either, not until this had all come up. If he was going to have another child Anna would be the mother, that he was sure of, that was the only way he wanted it.

"It wouldn't hurt to just find out. We would at least know one way or the other, right?"

"Right," Robert said and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go to bed." He went to stand up but Anna didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Anna blushed a little realizing she was being silly. "This is the first time I've had an overnight guest when Robin's been home."

"Really? Even?"

"Not until we were married," she answered knowing he was asking about Duke.

"She seems to be OK with it."

Anna started laughing, "I know she is, it's just a little strange is all."

"Strange is my staying here in your bed at all." Again she knew he was referring to the fact this had been her home with Duke. "Anna, when we finally move in together we need to find a place of our own."

"I agree but when did I agree to move in with you?"

"Not long after you agreed to marry me," Robert said with a big grin.

"Oh, right how could I forget."

"I want it all, in my head, I can see it all playing out. I'm willing to wait but I guess you should know I see this thing lasting a very long time."

"I do too." Then she stood up and took his hand, "Someone said something about bed."

"I just want to hold you, to have you in my arms."

They went into the bedroom and Anna showed him his drawer so Robert put his things in there then changed for bed. Anna came back into the room just as he was getting into bed. "I'm glad we handled this as a family," she said as she cuddled in beside him.

"So am I. Robin even mentioned that."

"Tomorrow night we should stay at your place." Anna ran her hand up his bare chest, "You can hold me tonight, but tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I will rock your world," he said with a little grin then kissed her passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They have spent several nights together since getting back together but something was different tonight. Tonight it felt so right having him here with her. Anna had fallen asleep in Robert's arms and she had woken up partly on top of him. She adjusted so she was beside him, Anna watched Robert sleep for a little while, a smile on her lips, this is why he likes watching me sleep, she realized. She studied the lines of his face, enjoyed the peaceful look he has while he slept. She touched his cheek lightly. "Still as handsome as the first time I saw you," she whispered.

"Mmmm," he moaned without opening his eyes, not waking up.

"You're mine again. You beautiful wonderful man," she leaned in and gently kissed him then put her head on his shoulder, her fingers playing in the fine hair on his chest. She started thinking about when he had put his hand on her stomach earlier that evening. While she was pregnant with Robin she had imagined sitting in his arms with his hand resting on her stomach, on their baby. Could that finally become a reality? Anna really hadn't thought about kids since the accident and miscarriage. It would be so wonderful, having another baby with him.

He kissed the top of her head, "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

Anna smiled, "I was watching you sleep for a little while now I'm just thinking.'

His arm tightened around her, "Good things?"

"Very good things," she told him with a sexy little smile the leaned and kissed him. "I am so glad you didn't go home."

Robert ran his fingers along her cheek, "Yeah?" he said with a little grin.

Anna smiled as she slid her hand down his chest, "Definitely." Robert pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, she was now mostly on top of him, his hand cupping her ass. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensified. Slowly he started to lift her nighty, Anna sat up and let him remove it.

Robert rolled them so Anna was on her back, "You are so sexy." He kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip making her moan again. Their need for each other quickly building. Robert's hand ran down her side as he kissed her along her neck to her shoulder.

Anna's hand moved down his back into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Robert lifted himself up enough so they could remove them. He moved lower, kissing his way to her breast, Anna's head went back as he licked then sucked her nipple into his mouth. Robert's hand went between her legs, he moaned as his fingers brushed across her folds. "You're so wet."

Anna gasped as he plunged two fingers between her folds. "Mmmm, yes!" He started moving his hand faster, his thumb now rubbing her sensitive nub. He released her nipple then quickly took the other one in his mouth. Anna's thrust her hand into his hair pulling back slightly, instantly Robert moved up, claiming her lips, kissing her hard. "I want you, now," Anna said as she reached down, taking his hard shaft in her hand, stroking him.

Robert adjusted so he was in between her legs and Anna guided him to her center. He rubbed his head along her folds before finally thrusting home, "Ah, yes!" Anna's head went back and Robert started kissing her neck, collar bone, moving to her shoulder, nibbling between kisses. Anna arched her hips up, wanting more of him, "Mmmm, you feel so good," she purred.

Robert started thrusting harder, as Anna was grinding against him, moaning with pleasure. He wanted to her hear moan his name, he wanted to make her call out in ecstasy. "Oh, Robert!" That only spurred him on. "Yes! Harder!" He could tell she was getting closer now, he moved his hand and started rubbing her pink pearl. "Mmmm, Yes! God, don't stop! Ah, Robert! Yes! OH SHIT ROBERT!"

Hearing her and feeling her contract around his shaft was all it took for him to join her in release. "Ah, Anna!" They rode the wave of their shared orgasm then Robert collapsed on the bed beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

Anna propped herself up on one hand, "That was incredible."

Robert's head was on the pillow, his eyes closed, a smile on his face. "I am so glad Robin's room is on the other side of the house," he said opening his eyes and grinning at Anna. They both started laughing. Anna put her head on his shoulder, their breathing returning to normal. "I guess we should get some more sleep."

Anna lovingly stroked his chest, "We should. I love you, Robert."

He tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly, "I love you too." Anna put her head back on his shoulder then they drifted off to sleep.

...

Robert was up first, he got dressed then went into the kitchen. He was making coffee and he smiled when arms wrapped around him. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm, very well. Especially after you helped me get back to sleep."

Robert smiled then turned and put his arms around her as well, "I could get used to mornings like this."

Anna smiled, "So could I." Robert bent and kissed her tenderly at first, the passion growing quickly. He opened her robe and slid his hands inside, Anna moaned as he started kissing her neck. When he started to pull her nighty up Anna giggled, "We aren't alone."

He kissed his way up her neck, "You know what you do to me," he whispered when he reached her ear.

"I do because you do the same thing as me. That doesn't change the fact someone could walk in here any time," she said with a smile.

"I have no problem if she sees us kissing." He kissed her again, tenderly, lovingly. "You are so beautiful," he whispered between kisses. "I love you so much." Anna pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Whoo. Hot stuff." Then there was a slight laugh. "You and the commish sure can steam up a room chum." They'd stopped kissing and Robert put his forehead against Anna, as they heard Olin laughing happily. "I see you've been enjoying your weekend. Let me make you all breakfast."

Robert stepped back said good morning to Olin then poured him and Anna both a cup of coffee and left the kitchen with them. Anna was leaning against the counter now, "Good morning Olin."

"It looks like everything is going well," Olin said smiling at Anna.

"It is," she smiled, "We are so happy and even that Cheryl mess doesn't matter." Olin smiled at Anna and patted her arm as she started moving around the kitchen getting ready to start cooking.

Robin was actually a little surprised to see her dad sitting drinking coffee at the table when she got up. "Morning, daddy," she leans in a kissed his cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be here this morning," Robin admitted as she sat down beside him.

"Do you mind that I'm still here?"

"No, I love whenever you're here. Had you stayed here the night before too? Is that why you were here when I got home?"

"Yes."

"So this is serious? I know I've asked that before but I guess it's that I would really hate it if you and mom broke up."

"I would hate that too." He sat forward and leaned on the table, "Robin, we are committed to making our relationship work. We want a life together and for now, that's all I can tell you."

"Alright, I guess I can accept that."

"Do these questions have anything to do with what the kids might say at school tomorrow?"

She leaned on the table as well, "Maybe." She put her hand to her chin, "I know I'm gonna hear things that aren't nice, that aren't true so I think I just want to know what the is true."

Anna walked out of the kitchen and smiled at them sitting there, she sat down beside Robert and picked up her cup of coffee. "Breakfast will be ready soon. What are we talking about?"

"I just wanted to talk to about what his intentions are," Robin said then grinned at her dad. "Is Olin here? I need some juice." Robin got up and walked into the kitchen.

Anna leaned over a little grin on her face, "What are your intentions Mr. Scorpio?" she asked then kissed him lovingly.

"You know what they are," Robert answered with a smile. "You want those same things, right?"

"Yes, you know I do."

Robert smiled and kissed her again. "You still want to come over to my place tonight?"

"Yeah, as nice as doing the family thing is, I really like our time alone together and we need that right now."

"Yes, we do."

"Here's the paper commish," Olin said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Do you want more coffee? Robin is bringing out your breakfasts."

"Thank you, Olin," Robert said as he took the paper from her.

Anna stood up, "I'll get the coffee." She knew why Robert wanted to see the paper, they had better have printed that retraction she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Robert flipped through the paper and finally, on page 12 he found the retraction. No big headline, just a little ten line story at the bottom of the page. "Bloody hell!" he said as he threw the paper down on the table. He got up and walked over to the phone. Should he call a lawyer or Tiffany? He picked up the phone and called Tiffany first, if she isn't going to help him with this situation then he'll have to contact a lawyer. They made sure the story about the baby was front-page news but the retraction he only found because he was searching for it.

Anna came back out of the kitchen and saw Robert was on the phone, she had heard him curse and picked up the paper to see why. When she found the story she walked over and started rubbing Robert's back while he talked.

"Tiff, I want this dealt with."... "I don't care. This is my life as well."... "I will not have this town believing that story just because the paper wants to let the public believe it."... "Yes, if I need to."... "Thank you."... "Do you want us to come down to the station?"... "I'm spending the day with my family, if I come down there they are too."... "Alright, talk to you later."

Robert hung up and turned, Anna put her arms around him. "Is she going to help you?"

He put his hands on her hips, "Yeah there will be a report on the midday and evening news. She is going to make sure people know the truth and that the Gazette is trying to bury the retraction."

"This is really bothering you."

He glanced towards the kitchen door, "This bothers our daughter. I don't want this to be harder on her then it needs to be."

Anna touched her cheek, "You are such a good dad."

He smiled and kissed her, "Let's eat," he said as Robin walked back into the room.

...

It was just a little before noon when Robert Anna and Robin walked into the WLPC building. They made their way toward the newsroom and saw Tiffany talking to a couple of other people. "Oh good you all here," Tiffany said when she turned and noticed them. She walked over to them, "Robert, I am going to make sure this is sorted out."

He had his arm around Robin's shoulder, she was looking at the floor. "Good, because that retraction was a joke, they don't want people to know the truth."

"I am handling this personally, so I need to go get ready." Tiffany turned and walked away from them.

"Why are we here?" Robin asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Tiffany asked me to be here and I told her I wanted you both here with me."

They moved close so they watch the broadcast. Tiffany was already talking to the camera. "It saddens me that the Gazette did not feel the need to print an adequate retraction story for the incorrect front-page story they ran in yesterday's paper. The Gazette falsely print a story about my sister Cheryl Stansbury, who is sadly suffering from mental issues at this time. Photograph Calvin Smyth was at Delafield's on Friday evening and took some pictures of my sister, who in her confused mental state said things about what she wants to believe but are in no way true. He failed to include pictures of her being taken away in an ambulance a short time after the first pictures were taken. Pictures I know for a fact he took since I was standing right there at the time. For the record, Cheryl Stansbury, did not have Commissioner Robert Scorpio's child."

The screen in front of Robert Anna and Robin changed to a picture of Saturday's Gazette. "The front page story the Gazette ran yesterday is completely false. There are no facts to support any of this. The only true part of this story is that yes, Cheryl Stansbury did confront Anna Devane while they were both at Delafield's on Friday evening."

The picture on the screen changed to the retraction that ran in this morning's paper. "This story can be found at the bottom of page 12 in today Gazette. As you can see it is a retraction of their front-page story but it is unlike to be seen here or noticed by the majority of people that saw their headlines yesterday. They felt there was no need to ensure that the public knew the truth and that it was acceptable to bury their retraction. I have been in contact with Commissioner Scorpio and he has made it clear that if the Gazette does not correct this he will be suing them for libel."

Robert turned and walked a few steps away, he had heard what he needed. This had better take care of this situation. A few minutes later when he felt a hand on his back he turned, Anna Robin and Tiffany were all standing there now. "Thank you, I appreciate this."

"So do I. How many times can this be run before tomorrow morning?" Robin asked.

Tiffany suddenly understood why this was so important to Robert, it was Robin that was going to suffer the most from this story. "Sweety, if you want I'll make sure it's on the evening and late night news," she said putting her arm around her.

Robin smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Tiff."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Tiffany asked.

"We were just going to spend the day together. Then Robert promised me a dinner that doesn't involve reporters."

"I think I'm taking you to The Grill this time, a change of location seems like a good idea," Robert said as he took Anna's hand. "Robin, do you still want to spend the afternoon with us?"

Robin looked up at him, "Yeah, I just want to be at home, it was nice just the three of us hanging out yesterday." With that, they said goodbye to Tiffany and left. As they were leaving Anna couldn't help but think, this had better be the end of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sean was sitting in Robert's office, he had just given him the latest update about Cheryl. The doctors want to keep her in the psychiatric ward for at least another week. They believe some time in Ferncliff might be what she needs but want to observe her a little longer before they make their final decision. It had almost been a week since her little display at Delafield's.

"Sean, I'm glad she's getting the help she needs but the mess she caused me."

"I know, we keep seeing the pictures in the Gazette and their little snide remarks about yours and Anna's relationship."

"Did you see this latest one? We aren't even doing anything we are sitting on a bench talking," he said and tossed the mornings paper at Sean.

"I know you both know how to lose a tail."

"I shouldn't have to lose a tail while I'm sitting on my lunch break with my girlfriend," Robert said sounding very irritated.

"No, you're right. You shouldn't have to," Sean agreed.

"We aren't being scandalous, we aren't having an illicit affair. We're in a committed relationship. I seriously thought the fact Kate and I only split up a couple of months ago was going to be the big headline and after a little while it would go away."

Sean was looking at the newspaper. There were three pictures of Robert and Anna under the heading, What's Their Next Scandal? They were sitting on a bench Sean knew was close to Kelly's. One they are looking at each other talking, one Anna is laughing while Robert talks and the last one Anna gave Robert a kiss on the cheek. "They're going to get tired of printing this garbage."

"When? If I take Anna out and at some point, I want to give her a little kiss does that mean I have to accept that a photographer is going to jump out of the bushes?"

"I can see how that would be frustrating."

"Frustrating? Sean, I haven't taken Anna out since Sunday evening. We walked up to the doors of the Grill and our picture was being taken. I'm not going to start sneaking around just so we can enjoy going on a date. Anna was going to come over on Sunday but decided to just go home so we weren't photographed going up to my apartment."

"That's ridiculous."

"It is but we both agreed that we didn't want to give the papers anything else to write about. Robin told us that even with the retraction kids were still asking her if she has a little brother or sister."

"I hadn't even really thought about how this all affects her."

"She thinks it's great that me and Anna are together. She asks about what's going to happen and she knows we're in love and want a future together. Instead of getting to enjoy that she is being bothered at school, by kids whose parents for all we know could be doing a lot worse than dating each other."

Sean nodded slowly, now he understood why Anna had been in a bit of a mood the last couple days. They should be allowed to be happy, "Want to have a little fun later?"

Robert looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think it's time we follow Calvin Smyth around."

That caught Robert attention. "Are we taking pictures of him?"

"Yeah, then we can get one of the other papers to print them," Sean said with a laugh.

Robert smiled, "I like it, I think we should bring Frisco in on this, he'll get a kick out of it, Anna will too."

"Any plans tonight or this weekend?"

"I'm spending the weekend at Anna's again, was going over there for dinner tonight. We had wanted some time alone during the week but right now Anna doesn't want to stay over at my place because of Smyth."

"That guy sure is cramping your style isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Robert told him.

Sean stood up, "I'll give Frisco a call, see what his schedule is like. I think after four or five days we should have more than enough photos to show Smyth what it feels like to be followed. Maybe by next weekend, you and Anna can enjoy a fun night out on the town."

"I'd settle for a nice quiet dinner at this point."

"I'll let you tell Anna about our plan," he walked over to the office door. "I'll call you later let you know who gets the first shift. You and/or Anna might have to be the bait at first."

"Alright, talk to you later. I should be getting to court." Robert stood as well and followed Sean out of his office.

...

Guy followed Robert into his office, "Was anyone hurt?" Robert asked. There had been a situation down on the docks while Robert was in court.

"No, once we were in position the gunman was taken into custody without any more problems. A few shots were fired before we got there but no one was hurt. A little damage was done to one warehouse wall."

Robert walked around his desk and sat down. "I'm glad it was handled so quickly. Good work."

There was a knock at his door and they both looked up to see Anna standing there, "Hi."

"Hi Luv, come in." He looked back up at Guy, "What was it you needed me to sign?"

"Just these reports," he handed Robert the papers he was holding. "Hello, Anna. He'll be all yours right away."

Anna smiled at them both and walked into the office, not wanting to disturb them she walked over to the window. She looked out, letting them finish what they were doing.

"Alright, there you go," Robert said handing Guy back the papers.

"Thank you. Have a good evening, now that I have these I get to go home. My wife will be very happy that I'm home on time for once. Nice seeing you Anna." Guy turned and walked out of the office closing the door behind himself.

Robert smiled over at her and stood up, "I am very happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." Anna grinned then closed the blinds.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just wouldn't want anyone thinking they can take pictures through your window," she told him with a grin. What she had in mind there really should not be pictures of.

Robert smiled as he walked over to her. "Hi," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Anna's arms went around his waist holding him tight even after the kiss ended. "I was going to come over this evening," he said as he let her hair down.

Anna smiled, "You still can." He kissed her again with more passion, oh how he needs her. His hands sliding down her back, she moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass. He pressed her back against the wall, his erection pressing into her stomach. Robert wanted her but then it hit him where they were, They've been interrupted before and he'd hate it if it happened again. He ended the kiss and put his forehead against hers. "I needed that," she said smiling at him.

"Did you come here just to see me?" Robert asked as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I did," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aren't I a lucky man?" He leaned back and took Anna's hand, "Come sit, I want to tell you about a plan Sean came up with." He needed to calm down and talking for a few minutes should help.

"Do I want to know?" she asked with a little grin.

"Yes," he grinned back. "If it works the way we think it will you and I may even be able to go out without having our picture taken soon."

"Now I am interested," Anna said as Robert said in his chair. She walked over to the door then followed him and sat on the edge of his desk facing him. She kicked off her shoes then putting her feet on the edge of his chair beside his leg.

"Well, Sean suggested that we should start tailing Smyth. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Then what?"

"We get a bunch of pictures of him, then start having them published in the Herald, let them write what they want. I think it would be great if we get pictures of him outside of one of our places. Doing mundane things like going to the store, if we can get a few embarrassing ones that would be a bonus."

"I like it."

"Sean's going to talk to Frisco about helping with this and we can all take turns following him."

"I really like it now. With us all working on this it shouldn't take that long at all to get those shots," she said happily. Anna smiled as Robert started lightly rubbing her calf. "I just want to know we can go out together and not have to worry about what might end up in the paper the next day."

"That's what I want to." He looked at her with desire in his eye, "It's not the only thing I want." Anna smiled and moved one foot between his knees, rubbing his inner thigh. "I've missed having you in my arms at night."

"I've wanted to come over, I just didn't want it in the paper the next day." They had agreed to limit their overnight visits for now. Their every movement seems to be being reported by the Gazette and they didn't want Robin to have to deal with any of that at school.

"I know Luv." His hand slid further up her leg, "I am still spending the weekend at your house, even if we don't leave the entire time."

"Yes, you are." Anna grinned as her she moved her foot high up, pressing her toes into his crouch, she smiled again when she realized he was still hard and started rubbing him.

Robert groaned, then he glanced over at the window and it hit him. She'd closed the blinds then she'd walked over to the door before she joined him. Robert looked up at her to see her smiling at him, "Is it locked?" Anna nodded. That was all he needed to know, Robert moved her foot and stood up. How many times has he fantasized about this? Them talking about a case then their need for each other becomes overwhelming and he takes her on his desk. It was only ever Anna he thought about doing this with.

Anna was already at the edge of his desk so he stepped between her legs, taking off his suit jacket as he did. Anna put her arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him. Quickly Robert started unbuttoning her blouse needed to touch her. He bent and kissed her cleavage as soon as he had her blouse open. Anna put her head back thrusting her chest forward, needed his touch. "Oh, Robert."

His hands moved up her back, unclasping her bra, as Anna grabbed his tie, quickly removing it then starting on the buttons of his shirt. Anna ran her hands up his bare chest, then pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Robert removed her blouse and bra, he claimed her lips as she started to undo his belt. He pushed her skirt up to her waist then started pulled her panties off, Anna lifted enough to let him removed them. "I want you so much," Anna said as she pushed his pants and boxers down his hips.

Robert pushed her back so she was lying on his desk, one hand went between her legs. "Ahh, you're so wet." His fingers moved across her folds, teasing her.

Anna wrapped her legs around him, pulling him to her, "I need you. Please," she said breathing heavily, anticipating his touch. His tip now pressing against her opening, slowly he moved against her folds before pushing into her. They both moaned as he buried himself inside her. "Mmmm, yes." Slowly he pulled almost fully out then back in. Repeating this as he watched Anna her eyes hooded as she bit her bottom lip watching him.

Robert leaned in, kissing her neck as he started to move fast. "Anna, ah, Anna." He started to move faster as Anna's fingers dug into his back, urging him on. "Ah, baby you feel so good." Robert groaned when Anna lifted her hips so he could bury himself deeper inside.

Anna's moans of pleasure were getting louder, the change of angle cause his head to rub against her g-spot. "Mmmm, yes, just like that." He could feel her climax building and he thrust harder, Anna pressed her lips against his shoulder to muffle her moans. "Yes!" Robert kissed her hard as her orgasm washed over her. She tightened around him and Robert knew he wasn't going last. He moaned into her mouth as he came hard.

They kissed tenderly as they recovered from their shared release. After a few minutes, Robert stood up straight, looking down at Anna. She was still sprawled naked on his desk. "You sexy thing. Was this what you had in mind when you came here?"

Anna grinned, "I was at work and all I could think about you." She sat up and they put their arms around each other. "I love you."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her lovingly, "And I love you." He brushed her hair back, "I think we should put some clothes back on." Anna giggled then nodded. They started picking up their clothes and got dressed. Robert left his jacket and tie off, once Anna was dressed he pulled her into his lap as he sat in his chair. "This is something that should definitely happen again."

"I agree. I was worried someone would knock or call maybe even walk in, but I think that made it more exciting."

"You liked the idea that we might get caught?" he asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't want to get caught but the possibility was exciting," she admitted with a little laugh.

Robert grinned as he stroked her hair, "You are going to keep me on my toes," he said and kissed her nose.

Anna put her head against his shoulder just enjoying being in his arms. Then she asked, "Do you think Sean's plan will work?"

"I hope so. I want to take you out, I want to romance you. One day I am going to ask you to marry me and like you said I don't want any of that in the morning paper the following day."

Anna smiled, she loved hearing him talk like this. He wanted a future with her, she already knew that. It still made her so happy to know he wanted the same things she did, a life together. "Did Sean tell you when he wants to start following Smyth?"

"I think tonight. I can call him before we leave here. We might need to be the bait so they can start tailing him. After that, I think we will get to take turns following him."

"I hope I get a picture of him picking up a hooker," Anna said and they both laughed. "If he wants to sensationalize our relationship I would love to knock him down a few pegs."

"Hopefully after our pictures of him have run for a few days that is exactly what will happen."

Anna turned slightly and kissed him, "Let's get this started, then it can be over that much faster." Anna stood up and Robert moved forward, he picked up his phone to call Sean. Time for a little fun he thought and hopefully it worked just how they want it to.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was Wednesday morning and Robert happily opened up the Harald. Sean had paid for a two-page story, complete with pictures. Paparazzi Payback was the headline on page 4. He glanced over the pictures then started to read the article. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be followed around by a photograph? To have your every move captured. To then have that reported in a newspaper. Dropping your child off at school would be front-page news. A day out with your family hits the scandal sheets because you kissed the person you are dating or married to. How would you feel if this invasion of privacy happened to you? Calvin Smyth has been going out of his way to try and bring the people of Port Charles juicy pictures of Commissioner Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane.

We've seen a lot of boring pictures of two people going about their everyday lives. Enjoying time with each other and their daughter but nothing so news worth that their pictures should be in the paper almost every day of the week. If Calvin Smyth feels their life should be on display, this report wonders what Mr. Smyth will think of his life being in the paper for all of Port Charles to see.

This was followed by two pages of pictures. There were several pictures of him waiting outside of Delafield's, trying to remain hidden. There were two of him trying to get close to Anna's house, camera in hand. There was even one of him taking a picture of Robert and Anna from behind a crate as they walked along the waterfront. Then the ones that were just of his life started. There were a few pictures from when he had been followed to his son's baseball game as well as to the store. There were pictures of him at the car wash. There was one of him sitting in his car while waiting for his son at school.

They had managed to get a few that they knew he wouldn't want people seeing but Sean had insisted that they go in the paper as well. There were ones of him having a heated argument with his ex-wife. It wasn't a hooker like Anna had hoped for but there was a couple of him getting shot down when he was hitting on a woman outside of Kelly's. Robert's personal favorite had to be the one of him picking his nose while he waited for them outside of Delafield's. He smiled seeing it had been included in the collection of pictures.

The article continued after the pictures. Now I know that these pictures aren't all that interesting. That really they are just pictures of a man going about his day. The ones of him staking out the residences of Scorpio and Devane show that he is going out of his way to try and get any kind of picture of them. That he is hoping to catch them doing something that might give him his next big headline. Since his last big headline turned out to be completely false you would think he would want to wait for a story and not risk making the same kind of mistake again but it doesn't seem that way.

Anna Devane was nice enough to give me a brief statement about her relationship with Robert Scorpio. She told this reporter that they have been very close friends for years and recently agreed that they wanted to try being a couple again. They are very happy and are enjoying being together. When asked if she thought they would stay together, Ms. Devane simple answered, our family is very happy and who knows what the future holds for us. I for one wish them the best.

Finally, when I was given these photos I was told that if Scorpio and Devane need to they are capable of avoiding having the photos taken but feel they should not have to take those measures. They are just two people that want to be allowed to go about their lives without wondering when and where their picture will be taken again. If the pictures of them continue appearing I know it's only a matter of time before I receive another batch of pictures of Calvin Smyth. As embarrassing as some of these photos are, I was ensured there are already others that Smyth would not want family and friends to see. Think about that Calvin Smyth, before you publish your next picture.

Robert smiled looking up from the paper and finished his coffee. He got up to leave for the office wondering just how long before he hears from Smyth or the Gazette.

...

When Anna got to the office she knocked and walked into Sean's office. She had a big smile on her face as she walked over to him, "Thank you," she leaned in, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "I think he should get the message," she said still grinning.

Sean smiled at her as she stepped back, he had seen the paper already as well. "You think he'll like those pictures?"

"Not even a little bit and the write up that went along with them was perfect." Anna went and sat in the chair by his desk.

"Have you talked to Robert yet this morning?"

"No, he had to be in court first thing this morning. I'll call him a little later."

"Who do you think will hear from Smyth or the Gazette first?" Sean asked with a grin.

"Robert," she answered quickly. "He said the same thing too. He expects to hear from them before the end of the day. Maybe someone will even be waiting for him when he's done in court."

...

Sitting in the cafeteria with her friends Robin could hear the table next to them talking to one of the boys at the table behind her. Robin finally had enough, she'd listened to the other kids tease Jacob long enough. He was a nice kid, a little shy and she knew exactly how he felt right now. "Would you just leave him alone," she told the other kids. "You all want to pretend that if the spotlight was on your family that there would be nothing people shouldn't know. Tommy, should we talk about your father? What about you Becky, there aren't any problems that leave you upset but that no one else should know about?" She knew their parents were having an affair, lots of people did.

They all turned and looked at her, "We aren't doing anything we're just talking about what was in the paper," Tommy told her as if it didn't matter. The other kids at the table laughed a little thinking it was all just a big joke.

"You really think those pictures of Jacob's dad are big news? Do you have any idea how insensitive you all are?" Robin asked them.

"Come on Robin you're parents are always in the paper," another girl said.

"Exactly, their jobs are the reason for that. Jacob's father has made it so my parents can't even go out on dates. My mom basically refused to go over to my dad's place for fear of what will be in the paper the next day. It's an invasion of privacy, that was the point of the story about Jacob father. How would you all feel Janet, if it was your life in the paper for people to judge?" That seemed to shut them up at least for a minute.

"Is this what you go through? Having kids talk about you, about your parents." Jacob asked from behind her.

She turned to face him, "Only when it's about my parents' personal lives but yeah. My dad's a public figure, things about his career will be in the paper, sometimes so is my mom but what your father is doing to them is different."

"I'm sorry, Robin," Jacob said then he got up and left the cafeteria.

Robin looked back at the other table, they all had their head down now as well. She knew them, they thought they were the cool kids and that it didn't matter what they said or how it affects other people. At least for the time being it seems like they've been put in their place.

...

It was just after 2 o'clock when Robert returned to his office, Guy got up and followed him so Robert knew there were things to talk about. Robert walked around his desk, "What brings you in here this afternoon?"

"Do you have to ask? The editor from the Gazette and Calvin Smyth have called several times this morning requesting to meet with you."

"Have they?" Robert asked with a grin, "And what did you tell them?"

"That you were in court and should be back in the office this afternoon."

"And here I am. If they call again, tell them they can come here and talk to me."

"Alright," Guy said with a grin. "There's a report for you to have a look at there on your desk."

Robert looked down, seeing it on his desk. "Thanks, Guy." They both looked at the door when there was a knock at the door. There standing in the doorway were Calvin Smyth and a man Robert assumed was the editor of the Gazette Tom Danielson. "Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

They stepped into his office, "We'd like to have a word about a story we believe you're behind that ran in the Harald this morning. I'm Tom Danielson."

"I know who you both are. Come in, have a seat." Guy took a step closer to Robert's desk before turning and facing them, now standing beside the desk. Robert sat as well, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"We want an explanation," Tom told him.

"An explanation about what?" Robert asked sitting back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him.

"The story in the Harald!" Calvin said heatedly.

"You must be referring to the in-depth look into your life. Some of those pictures were a lot more interesting than the ones the Gazette have been running of myself and Anna Devane. Wouldn't you agree, Guy?"

"Yes, there were. They made me laugh this morning," he said with a smile.

"That's our point. You've turned the Gazette and Mr. Smyth into a laughing stoke."

"You did that all by yourselves," Robert corrected. "What makes you believe I was the one behind that story?"

They looked at each other, they had both just assumed he was. "Of course it was you. Why would anyone else want to make a fool of me?" Calvin accused.

"I was aware the pictures were being taken. I even took several of them but I was not the one that took them to the Harald. You are going out of your way to take pictures of Anna and I. You are staking out our homes. Why?" Robert sat forwards putting his hands on his desk. "Do you really think people care that when we meet for lunch we often go to Kelly's. We have been for years, that's not news. We're dating that's all your readers need to know. Are you aware the woman you sensationalized two weeks ago in now in Ferncliff because she has had a mental break down? You took pictures of a sick woman who is very confused and is not in her right mind and then printed them just to sell papers."

Neither of them seemed to know what to say to that. Then Robert focused on Danielson, "And you. When you were informed the story was completely false and to run a retraction you choose to bury it. You wanted people to believe it so they bought more papers."

"That doesn't excuse," Calvin started.

Robert stood, his hands still on the desk. He leaned forward, "Excuse what? What's wrong, you don't like having your life in the papers for everyone to see. You think people don't need to know you argue with your ex-wife. That you are basically a stocker, that you hide outside mine and Anna's homes waiting in hopes of getting a photo of us."

"I have the right to take photos,"

Robert cut him off again, "Sure you do, so do my friends and I. You can not sit there and complain that we took your picture and in the same breath defend taking mine."

"Friends? What friends? Who has been following me?" Calvin demanded.

"I don't think I need to tell you that. You can believe that if we wanted to, we could get a lot more information on you, not just some photos."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Danielson asked.

"No, not at all. I will tell you one thing, if the Gazette continues to run pictures of Anna and I, you will be facing harassment charges. The paper and photographer and yes, I have already spoken to my lawyer about this matter."

They looked at each other then back at Robert, he was not kidding around about this that was very obvious. "What do you want from the Gazette?" Danielson asked.

"Just leave us the hell alone. That's all." They started to stand up, "Calvin, I do not want to catch you outside mine or Anna's homes again, understood?"

"Yeah, understood." Then they left without another word.

Guy turned to Robert, "Do you think they will listen?"

"I hope so," Robert said as he sat back down. "Other than this report is there anything that needs my attention this afternoon?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Alright, I'll read this then I'll be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon."

"Alright boss," Guy then left his office as well. Robert read over the report signed off on it then got up to leave as well with a smile on his face. There was somewhere else he wanted to be, someone he wanted to talk to.

When Robert got to the PI office Sean was just leaving, they talked in the hall briefly. Robert told him about the meeting with Calvin and Tom then Sean said he had to get to his shipping office for a meeting. Robert went into their office, locking the main door as he entered, hopefully, Anna was here alone, he thought with a smile.

Anna's office door was open so he stepped inside, she was over by the filing cabinet with one of the drawers open. Robert watched her for a moment as she looked for something then stepped up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist. "You are so beautiful," he said as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"How did I know it was you I heard come in?" she asked as she closed the drawer.

"You were just hoping it was me." He pulled her flush against him, "I thought you'd like to know we should not have to worry about Smyth following us any longer."

Anna sighed and put her head back resting it against his shoulder. "That is what I wanted to hear today. We get to have a life again."

"Yes, we do." He kissed her neck again slowly making his way to her earlobe nibbling gently as one hand moved up and squeezed her breast firmly.

She could feel him getting harder and smiled, "This reminds me of the night that got this all started again." As she said this, he bent and kissed her shoulder causing her to moan.

"I'm not walking away today," he told her as his other hand started untucking her blouse. "I need to touch you." He started undoing her buttons then turned her once the blouse was open, kissing her passionately as soon as she was facing him. He pushed her up against the filing cabinet as his hands moved over her bare skin. Anna moaned as he started to undo her pants, then letting them slid down her legs.

Anna reached up to undo his tie wanting to touch him. He pulled off his jacket as she started to unbutton his shirt. His hands moved to her ass, picking her up as he pinned her against the filing cabinet with his body. Anna wrapped her legs around him, his erection pressing against her. She gave up undoing his shirt as her hands went around his neck, his tongue plunged into her mouth. He turned and carried her to her desk, as soon as he put her down she pushed the papers off of it.

Before she could try to remove his shirt Robert knelt down in front of her. Her panties were wet with her arousal, "You're so wet."

"You, that's all for you," she said as she watched him pull her panties down her legs. Once they were off he leaned in, running his tongue along her folds making her moan. Anna leaned back causing her hips to move closer to him. "Mmmm, Robert!" As much as she might have fantasized about this Anna never thought it would be this amazing. She had pictured this, dreamed about it and now here she was on the verge of orgasm as Robert ravages her only minutes after arriving at her office. When two fingers entered her Anna put her head back letting out a soft moan.

He had wanted to see her, to talk to her but as soon as they were alone together Robert had to have her. He loved the effect she had on him, hearing her moans of pleasure as he devoured her spurring him on. As his figures moved back and forth he felt her tightening around them. "Oh yes! Don't stop! Ahhh, Robert!" she called out as her orgasm washed over her.

As she started to come down Robert stood up, watching the pleasure on her face. Robert pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering with the rest of the buttons. Anna sat up and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer as she starts to undo it. Anna stood up as she undid his pants and pushed them down his legs. He stepped out of them as she turned him so he was leaning against her desk. "My turn," she said with a smile as she knelt down removing his boxers as she did. She took hold of his shaft and started stroking him, as her tongue flicked over his tip before taking him into her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Robert grasped the edge of her desk as she started to bob her head while she continued to stroke him. As much as he was enjoying this he knew he had to stop her, "Oh god, Anna. I won't last. Please." She looked up at him and smiled then ran her tongue along the length of his shaft.

Anna stood up and pushed on Robert's chest, "Move back." He did laying back across her desk and Anna climbed up and straddled him. She rocked her hips back and forth rubbing against him, causing them both to moan. Robert reached down and guided him into her, then Anna lowered onto him, taking him all in. Robert's hands were now on her hips as she rode him, Anna's hands on his chest for support.

"You are so damn sexy," Robert said as he watched her. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and when she put her head back he moved his hand to her center. When he started rubbing her mound Anna started thrusting her hip harder against him. He pumped up into her matching her rhythm, "Ahh, yes!" She tightened around him as she reached her release, that sent him over the edge as well and he let himself go.

Anna collapsed on his chest kissing him tenderly, "That was amazing," she managed to say as she caught her breath.

"You're amazing."

After a few minutes, Anna moved to get up but Robert held her close to him. "We should get dressed. Someone could walk in and I just noticed you didn't even close my door."

"No, but I did lock the main office door. I might not always be able to control my urges when you're near me but that doesn't mean I would want an audience," Robert told her with a grin making her giggle. Then they got up and started getting dressed, as he pulled on his shirt Robert asked, "Can you get away? I want you to come over to my place."

Anna nodded as she stepped closer, "I can, I'll call Olin later to let her know I won't be home tonight."

Robert smiled and pulled her into his arms, "Good, I've missed you coming over and us having time completely alone."

"So have I." She kissed him tenderly then stepped back slightly. Robert turned to look around to find his tie as Anna phone started to ring. She grinned at him before answering, at least they were already finished she thought. "Devane Donely Investigations," Anna said sitting down as she answered. Robert threw his jacket and tie on the other chair then started picking up the papers on the floor, a satisfied smile on his face.

As he put the last papers on the desk Anna hung up and smiled at him, "Let's get out of here." They got their things then she took his hand and lead him out of the office.

...

"If you want to we can go out for dinner tonight," Robert offered as they got on the elevator to go up to his apartment.

"I think I'd like that, especially since we won't have to worry about our picture showing up in the paper." Anna smiled up at him and he leaned in and kissed her. Before he could lean back she grabbed his tie, "For right now, I just want some time alone with you."

Robert gave her another quick kiss, "That just happens to be what I had in mind too." He took her hand as the doors opened and lead her over to the couch. He helped her out of her coat and put it with his then sat beside her. It was such a relief to know they would be left alone but Robert felt the need to talk to Anna. "I am going to take you out this weekend, wherever you like. We could go out with friends if you want."

"I would like that." Anna turned and put her legs across his.

"Anna, I feel terrible about what this guy Smyth has been up to, about Cheryl, all of it. I never imagined something like this happening or that our names and pictures would be in the paper all the time."

"Robert, none of that was your fault."

"Maybe, but it's still because of me that you and Robin went through it. I'm sorry about that."

Anna leaned in and kissed him. "It's done. Let's talk about something else."

Robert pulled her onto his lap, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What comes next. I want to find out if there is a chance to have another baby."

"Anna, are you," he started to ask.

"We need to know. Either way, I want to know."

"Alright," He knew she was right and it felt so nice to talk about this. "Do you want to wait a long time before getting married this time around?"

"Who says we're getting married?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"You keep forgetting, in my head, you've already said yes." He grinned then kissed her. Tucking some hair behind her ear, "Anna, you know I want this, a life with you. I want to come home to you and Robin at night. If there is a chance that we can have a baby I want that too."

She looked into his eyes and she knew he meant every word he said. "Well, I wouldn't want to wait a long time, no."

"No," he questioned with a playful smile. "I will keep that in mind." Anna turned so she was straddling him. "I am not letting you get away again, Devane."

"I have no intention of going anywhere." Anna kissed him tenderly. She sat back and ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Robert looks into her eyes, this is all he wants, he knows that now. A future with Anna, being a family raising Robin together. She leaned in and kissed him again, passionately. Robert leaned back, "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

"I think you might be right." Anna stood up taking a few steps back watching Robert stand up. She knows there is no way she will even not respond to him the way she does. She gets to have a life with this wonderful amazing man, who just happens to drive her wild and is the love of her life. As he stepped towards her Anna grinned then turned and hurried towards the bedroom, Robert smiled following her close behind.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I love reading your comments, nice to see them thanks for taking the time to leave them. I love the idea of them getting caught in a compromising position but I needed to end this story. Don't worry though, I think that idea will be another story.**


End file.
